Worlds Rebel
by IvyKnightProductions
Summary: Crossover between games and cartoons alike, every single world and universe rebelling against a single man who went power crazy. The story of a boy in an apocalyptic world who got taken into a tiny rebellion, and found the weirdest things he ever dreamed of. And fighting against corrupt cops and sneaking past the horrible military only started it. (fan characters come in chapter 3)
1. Chapter 1

Worlds Rebel Chapter one-The Beginning...

It was a long time ago, the year 2025, the world was in chaos. After a corrupt man had taken all the worlds natural resources and made the world one big dirty wasteland. He became the richest and most powerful man ever to live. Forced to live on the dirty planet while the corrupt man lived on a clean space station, the people rebelled, and a long twenty-three year long war started.

By the end of the war. The rebels were killed, and the rebels that lived changed their appearance and names and went into hiding. The man took complete control of the world. He got rid of every rebel base and every product that wasn't his own. To punish the people, he made every single product horrible.

From his victory he made strict rules, where if you didn't follow them, you'd die. The elderly and young were forced to work. Cameras and military bases were everywhere. The world had been covered with his army, he wanted to make sure that nobody ever rebelled.

He corrupted the police and the military. They weren't even police anymore, they called themselves the "Rule men", they sometimes beat people down just for fun. They wore red and brown suits, they were sometimes referred to savages. They were pure evil, and they would patrol everywhere all day and night.

The military before the dictator was strict, but now they were horrible.

He wasn't the smartest though, none of his armies were exactly the smartest either. they didn't know that much about bunkers. He never thought of anyone having an underground base. So he just told them to destroy rebel bases they could see.

The dictator's space station had animals and forests and people. It was like he'd made his own personal world, he sends wool, beef, and pork, and other things to the Earth for high prices. He only allowed certain people such as family members or very high class followers onto his station.

But the worst thing was that he reverted the human species. He kept them from learning. Only those who worked for the dictator had technology and running water. He didn't want anyone getting any ideas. He has been in rule for nine years, and every one of them have been horrible and repetitive.

Houses only fit one room, and they have one bed and one drawer. Nobody has a different house, not even the rich. Houses were made of rusted metals and old broken wood planks. Beds were made of the weakest silk ever, drawers were made of old and sometimes wet wood planks, and electricity and running water no longer exist in the everyday house.

A lot of people disappeared over nights, and the next day nobody remembered who they were, it was like they were erased. And every night bangs and "earthquakes" would wake people up, and always in the same place the sky would glow blue. If you looked out the window you could see the army going towards it.

Everything was the dictator's brand, anyone who made their own brand was charged with treason, and most likely you could get home you were clear, but still, nobody really tried to make their own product either, they weren't smart enough. But to make it worse, the things he made was horrible. Nobody liked it, but they were forced to buy it.

After the rebels were killed, everyone lost hope. But one person, still believed. He didn't do anything, but he still believed that someone would. So he just waited, all his life for something to happen to the world. Something to change, what had changed already...

This person's name was Noah D. He lived in the city. He was eleven years old and lived alone. He didn't have parents or any family, lots of kids lived like that now. He bought paper and made crafts to sell so he could pay for food. He was small, black haired, always wore jean-shorts, a ripped up red t-shirt, and regular white shoes.

He had to hide himself because he sold his own products, and that was against the law. Noah had to avoid the cops all the time. He had friends in the city so he could hide with them, but he didn't stay long so they wouldn't get caught with him.

The dictator took everything technical and everything valuable and put it in something he called the 'restricted junkyard', it was a big storage facility where they kept everything they didn't want people to have. There was one for each city. And even though if you were caught inside of the restricted junkyard you'd be arrested, if you had successfully taken stuff and gotten away you'd be free.

"Alright, time to get to work!" Noah said. He walked outside, to start his job of making paper and clay crafts. He had a small old table to work on. He had a shard of glass for cutting, and sticky clear stuff for glue. He had made people, little model houses, tiny cities, and tiny trees. He couldn't color them, but they still sold. He put some wheels on his table to be able to craft while he sold.

Noah was very smart for his age. He could wire anything and make anything seem possible. He was able to make vehicles and could build. He was never educated, but he knew a lot. And his crafts were amazing for the supplies he had.

His workplace was an old table. It was rectangular, dirty, and smelled weird. It had a bell on it and a chair attached to it with small rusty metal poles. It had a rolled up piece of cloth on the front. And two drawers for supplies and tools. Something strange was that he had a compass sticking out of the front, and wires were coming out of almost everywhere. Buttons were on the top and bottom, and two tiny slides were cut out on the sides of the table.

He gave the table a starting push and sat down in his chair and rolled into town. He rang his bell to avoid hitting people, and pulled ropes on the side to turn. Noah had taken a year to build his mini business and his cart, so everything was ready.

He pressed a button and two solar panels came out of the slides on the side of the cart, Noah turned the small compass on his table towards the sun, and the solar panels faced faced the same way. Then the solar panels started collecting energy.

When the cart started slowing down, Noah put his foot on a button near the bottom of the table. It was connected by four tiny metal poles that connected to the legs of the table, and on those metal poles were wires. They led to two motors on the back legs of the table.

The solar panels were also connected to the wires on the motors, the power from the solar panels made small flaps on the motors open up. They sucked in air and released it. Air blew out of the motors and made the table go at a normal speed.

Noah tapped the button again with his foot. More flaps opened up and the motors made him go faster. And when he pushed it again, almost the entire motor opened up and vacuums filled the empty space, now, Noah was basically flying down the street. He was getting close to the city's center.

He put his foot under the button and pressed one on the other side of it, the motors closed, the solar panels popped back inside, and the table looked exactly like a regular table again. He slammed his fist into the compass on the table and it went into the table, then the bottoms of the table's and the chair's legs opened and the wheels went inside, revealing metal plates. They scratched against the street and slowed the table down.

When the table stopped, he unrolled the sign. it said, 'Noah's paper crafts and cutouts!'

The city around him was dirty, rusty, smelly, and around every corner was a group of police.

He sold to almost everyone in the city. And everyone loved Noah. He was nice, smart, and had very low prices.

"Hey there Noah, hows it going? You're out early today..." Maurice asked. Maurice was Noah's friend for as long as Noah could remember. He allowed him into his store to hide from cops trying to arrest him. When his business was open Maurice would talk to him and keep him company, and whenever he met him he would be very nice.

"Good, I lost some supplies the other day, I have no idea where they are. But other then that, I'm still doing good. How about you?" Noah asked.

"Great. Allot of ice cream sold, and I'm slowly getting richer and richer. Soon I'll overthrow the dictator... Well, in the meantime right now seems like a good time to go to the bathroom, bye Noah!" Maurice said.

Noah sold a bit, and chatted with a few familiar faces, but then a strange individual approached him.

"Hey Noah, anything new today?" a kid in a mask asked. Noah had never heard this kid's voice before, but maybe it was just the gas mask tampering his voice... And his style of clothing was like no one else had. On his gas mask said 'not Garry' and had leather pants and a leather shirt.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"Maybe, I certainly know about you. Me and my friends love your work. I need to tell you something Noah." He replied.

"OK, but maybe later. I need to sell this stuff to have more room for tomorrow's trip." he said.

He looked around and walked behind Noah, he whispered into Noah's ears.

"They're coming." he said.

"What?" Noah said. Noah looked around. Nobody was there.

"What do you mean? Is this a joke? Because these days jokes like that are not funny..." Noah said.

Then two other kids grabbed Noah and pulled him away into an ally. The kid took his table and pushed it into the ally with him. They dropped him onto the floor and two of them walked back out of the ally to make sure nobody saw them.

"Noah, I'm a huge fan of yours, so are my friends. The cops know about how many times you've broken into the restricted junkyard, and their angry. Their gonna kill you anyways now." he said. The two came back and said that cops are coming, but they weren't that close.

He heard the cops yelling from not so far away.

"I need you to go back to the restricted junkyard and get anything you can to build a base." He said.

"Wait what? How did you know that I go to the junkyard." Noah said.

"Please just do this Noah, it's important!" he interrupted.

They picked him up and put him on the seat. Noah started up the motors and he zoomed out of the ally and into the town. The police shouted 'stop!' and 'there he is!' Noah was faster with his rockets at only second power, but there were more of them then him, and more cops came from around the corner.

Noah set the table to the third power, the vacuums came out and the cops jumped out of the way. Noah raced from the street into the restricted junkyard without even stopping to think. He burst through the doors and raced into the piles of wires, supplies and valuables. He shoved stuff onto the table.

He rushed out the gate with a big pile of everything on the table strapped down with rope. The outside was easy for about a second, but suddenly, the streets were swarming with cops, helicopters and cop cars were everywhere. It was like they had been waiting for him. Noah had no choice, they were gonna kill him anyways now.

He rushed towards the center, dodging bullets and cops everywhere. He had no weapons to use so he couldn't fight back. He didn't dodge anymore, he just plowed through cops and

And he burst through them. He went in a zigzag pattern and rushed into the city. The city had even more cops, but he just kept going. He didn't zigzag anymore, he was just plowing through everything and everyone. He roped down the supplies, but they were still in his way. He couldn't see anything and the table was starting to crack.

Noah could only look sideways because the supplies blocked his view. So when he looked back he was about to miss the only turn to his town, he turned and almost knocked down the entire table, the cops were now everywhere around him. If he went home now they'd know where he was. He took out a brick and threw it at the car windshield. The car stopped and caused a big pileup, the other cops couldn't see him go in from where he was, and the helicopters couldn't see past the smoke and couldn't get past the roaring fire.

He took a shovel off the pile and dug a big hole, and dumped everything into it. He put on a stone circle on it and covered it with dirt. Then he jumped in and became completely silent. He felt and heard the stomps of at least a thousand men running across the ground. He heard the helicopters flying above and the cars racing around the ground.

He was hoping one of them didn't step on his hatch and find him, but eventually, the pounding and yelling went away. And Noah had to get to work before the three guys came back. He expected they were some little organization of rebels to overthrow the dictator.

He took pickaxes to the dirt and broke it apart, the dirt kept on caving in, so he had to dig out and entire section and then put on a concrete roof, then he needed to fill the area above with dirt. He dug out more room until eventually it was about fourteen times bigger and a bit deeper than before. He then put the walls together by combining bricks and concrete. He didn't know how, but he knew this stuff, and he was having fun?

He used paper and old sticky materials to make wallpaper, and used old sheep wool and more sticky stuff to make a fluffy floor a carpet, he completely covered the sticky stuff with two layers of wool, he made it so there was no sticky stuff left.

Eventually he had a bunker with thirteen rooms! It had beds, carpets, wall paper, but no furniture other furniture or any way to get food.

The sun was halfway across the sky, and Noah had no sleep, a bit of water, and no food. He spent the entire time building the bunker. When he started it was the day before, and now it was almost six o'clock on the next day. Noah fell into his bed, and immediately fell asleep.

About an hour later Noah woke up to a knocking on the hatch. He grabbed a brick and made his way to the hatch cautiously. He opened the door and the three kids who told him to make a bunker hopped in.

"Oh it's you three," Noah said. He put his brick down on the floor and let them in.

"Wait, you actually did what we told you? Also, what happened, why do you look like that?" He asked. Noah was gray, he had about seven bags under his eyes, he had cement and wool stuck to his hands, and he looked like he hadn't eaten in days rather than just one.

"All the time I spent down here I was working on the bunker. I didn't eat or drink anything..." Noah said. One of them gave him a sandwich and a bottle of water, he ate and drank them almost immediately.

"There's more where that came from," he said. They walked in and dropped several bags on the floor.

"When we said make us a base we didn't mean this much!" another of them said. Noah followed them into first and biggest room.

"Who are you guys anyways?" Noah asked.

"We're rebels! We are huge fans of what you do, our final base was destroyed by police a few days ago. Then we found your table. We saw you leave, and we decided it would be best if we would team up. To overthrow the dictator!" he said.

"Why are you fans of me? And if your last base was destroyed then why didn't you just make another by yourselves?" Noah asked.

"When we saw you flying down the road we were all sitting in an ally scavenging. You were amazing. And it was obvious you were a better builder, our base looked horrible!" Garry said.

They took off their equipment and put it over by the table machine. Noah looked into the bags, they were filled with guns, weapons, and supplies.

"Where did you get these! Guns aren't allowed to the people!" Noah said.

"We stole them from a rule men station right before we got here. Now we are officially armed!" Garry replied.

Garry was a tall slim boy with black hair wearing long jeans and a blue shirt. Dave was a strong bald man with a black tank top and jeans that went past his legs. And Lizzy was a kinda short had long brown hair, glasses, and had regular sized jeans, and had a red tank top.

"Just don't touch the table, I need to fix it. Also, I have a question, where are we going? And also, how far are we going?" Noah asked.

"About fifteen miles... Why is that too much?" Garry asked.

"Did you really make this, all this?" Lizzy said.

"Yeah, is that really so surprising?" Noah asked.

"I don't know, you're just a kid like us. And for someone as small as you it would be very hard," Dave said.  
"But I've been making things almost all my life, and if you made a base then how is it surprising I did?" Noah said.

"Well then, you're pretty good. Glad to have you on the team. Now go get some rest and eat something. We need you to make us something," Garry said.

Garry left the room, confused and worried. Confused because these three just show now, and worried because what if they're just bounty hunters for the dictator in disguise and were going to arrest him in his sleep. But if they were or not, they were stronger, had guns, and brought food and water.

He ate some fruit and almost drank a whole bottle of water, then he almost fell asleep immediately. He woke up, Garry was shaking him, and his cheek had drool flowing down it. He opened eyes and sat up.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You've slept almost ten hours, the sun is coming up. We need you to build that thing for us," Garry said. He pulled him up and walked him to a room filled with all of his tools and building materials.

"How did all my tools get down here?" Noah asked.

"We brought them down for you, since the cops are after you, it'll be hard for you to leave for the next couple of days." Garry said.

Dave walked in with giant pieces of wood in his arms, and Lizzy walked in with piles of tools in her hands.

"Here's the rest Garry," Lizzy said.

"What do you want me to build?" Noah asked. Garry unrolled a map. It showed the town, and what was beyond it. Under the towns were their names. And under the bunker, was HOME. Far beyond the base, and the city. Was something that looked like a factory. Under it marked 'mission one'.

"Why does that say mission one? Is this your first mission?" Noah asked.

"Maybe, is that really a concern?" Lizzy said.

"How long have you been in this group?" Noah asked. Garry sighed.

"Listen, none of us are very skilled. But we need to stick together, No, none of us have seen any action, when they destroyed our last base, it was our only base, and we ran away first second we saw them... And no, they weren't coming after us we figured out." Garry said.

Noah wasn't worried anymore about them being bounty hunters in disguise, he was worried about being killed because they had never been in any action!

"Have you ever fought anyone?" Noah asked.

"No. Why?" Dave asked. Garry was about to cry. Noah was gonna die because three kids talked him into building a giant base for them.

"So what do you need ME for?" Noah asked.

"Like we said when we first saw you, you were racing down the streets! When you went to sleep. We checked out your table. It was the only thing we'd ever seen that was technical, and not in the hands of the rule men..." Dave said.

"And you're only one kid! You're probably the only person ever to do something like this other than us in years! We're horrible at making things! That's why we need you, you can build, none of us can build like you." Lizzy said.

Garry rolled up the map, he gave Noah a hammer and nails.

"We need you to make us a vehicle of war, something that can fight, and fit all of us inside." Garry said.  
"I'll see what I can do," Noah said. The three left the room, and Noah got to work. He looked at what he had, he never had as much as he did now. He rolled out a blank piece of paper on the ground, he drew something, something big. He immediately got to work.

He took curved pieces of wood and made a very large tube. He cut rectangular windows into the sides and cut out a door, then he put seats in front of all the windows, then put a light bulb over the center of the room.

On the top he nailed down a mushroom cap and dug out a hatch on the bottom of it to get in. Then he nailed a seat down to the floor and cut out a wide window in front of it. He stuck the top of the old table to the curve in front of the seat. He couldn't fit it in right, so he had to fill the rest in with more wood. After that, he put back on the legs of the table and filled in the rest with cloth.

Technically he didn't have much. Only wires, levers, and buttons. Also the parts from his table. He made a replica of the thing he'd already built, but without the seats, the lights, and the table. He took off the bottom and put it on top of the original. He planned to use the area inside for wiring. He attached wheels to the bottom and attached old tank tread to the wheels. He configured the tread to hold onto the ground. This meant that they couldn't fall over on hills, but they also couldn't float up in waste lakes.

He attached a lever to the top of the table and wired it to the wheels. Then he stuck two car batteries inside the hollow space on the top of the vehicle. He had barely enough space to wire one solar panel right next to each battery, and cut out holes for them to show. He attached the same compass that he had attached to his table to the control area on the machine, he wired it so when he pressed it the solar panels would flip out and collect energy.

Then he thought, what would happen when they try and get it out of a hole? He fixed that issue, he attached the rockets he had before to the inside of the machine. He made a button and labeled it 'jump' and when he pressed it the rockets would go shoot out of two hatches on the bottom and start charging, then they would fire and burst off the ground. It wasn't completely stable, and it could make them fall flat on their face, but Noah didn't have time to think of anything else.

Then Noah looked over to his pile of supplies, they had somehow gotten him two more air engines, probably from where he got them, the restricted junkyard. He attached them, but something was wrong. They were new designs. Were the police starting to catch onto his 'rocket vehicle' idea? He couldn't think about that now. He quickly attached the rockets and got to work.

He got an idea. What if they needed to turn. With the vehicle only going strait, they couldn't turn if they needed to. So he took three of the wheels from his old table and put them sideways. He put them directly above the treads, and directly below the top part. Then, he wired them so they would move up, for the top, and down, for the tread, then move so the parts they touched would turn.

When he pushed a button that had a right arrow on it, the tread would stop moving and turn a tiny bit. And then the top would turn. The same with the left button directly next to it. Now they could turn freely and escape.

Once he was done he cut out the windows and hatch again for the outer layer. He made sure he avoided letting any of the wires be seen or touchable. He cast them to the side when the windows got in their way. He put on a ladder for the hatch, and made a tiny fenced area inside the first floor and put crates in it, they were filled with food and water and supplies.

Noah had finally finished. It had almost been five hours, and he ate only two things and drank one and a half water bottles. He was proud, and surprised. This was the first thing he'd made for a battle. He had no idea what he was doing really, and the only blueprints he had was a small sketch of what he'd made.

The machine that Noah made was big and slow. But it could take bullets and not have a scratch. He looked at the width of the wood and used only the biggest ones. He made sure it was almost as strong as a tank. It couldn't fire on it's own, but with people inside it was a war machine.

He heard something, from outside. He walked past Lizzy, Garry, and Dave who were sleeping. Then he opened the hatch to look outside. A yellow creature in white was being dragged away by two people.

"This one should help us make more power..." One of them said.

"Yeah, or she could be a doctor..." The other said. And Noah slowly closed the hatch, he had no idea what was happening. But he just assumed that he was dreaming from not sleeping.

He closed the hatch and went into the room where Lizzy, Garry, and Dave were sleeping. He was tired, proud, hungry, thirsty, and confused at how he did that. Everyone was asleep, the lights were off. And they seem to of forgotten the custom made beds Noah had made.

But one of the beds inside one of the rooms. It had a note on it. 'We got tired and fell asleep, tomorrow we will go on our mission and see your machine. Right now, eat a bit, drink a bit, and get some sleep. -G'. Noah did what the note said. And for the first time in a while, he slept quickly, but thinking about if what he saw outside was true or fake... And if it has to do with the factory.

CHAPTER ONE END...


	2. Chapter 2

Worlds Rebel Chapter Two-A journey's beginning...

Noah was woken, not by being shaken. But because he heard loud thuds. He got up, and ran into the room where he made his machine. The three had pressed the button to activate the solar panels. And they had swung open and shot the tools off the wall and some off the floor.

"Noah! Did you build this!?" Lizzy said.

"Well, yeah! What did you think I was doing all that time?" Noah asked.

"This thing is crazy Noah, but there is one problem, how are we gonna use it?" Garry asked.

"Oh! Right now we need to push it outside. But first we need to put the solar panels back inside. Then let the batteries charge for about two hours. That should do about half percent on both batteries, making it near fifty percent." Noah said.

"I doubted you kid, but you really pulled through!" Dave said.

"Don't call me kid, and yes, I did." Noah said.

They had to tip it on it's side to get it out the door. Then they had to dig out a bigger hole to push it outside, and then they pushed it behind Noah's house to hid it. They just let it charge left it behind Noah's house to hide it and left it to charge. They filled back in the hole and covered the hatch with dirt again. All they could do after that was wait and hope nobody saw it. Because if they did then they'd have to build another.

"Well, only two hours and we'll be ready to go on our mission. I am so glad me and my friends saw you. I loved your work already, but this is incredible. Thank you Noah." Garry said.

"It's not a problem, I had fun building it. It really put my skills to the test, I never thought I'd ever do this!" Noah said.

"Hang on, I want to show you what we'll be doing when it's charged." Garry said. He ran away into another room and brought back the old map. He unrolled it and pointed towards the factory again.

"This is where we suspect the blue lights in the sky are coming from. This old power plant is the main source of power for the city. If we take it over, the power is in our control. We could take power away from the Rule men and use it against us! And one time we heard some people saying something about screaming heard coming from there too, something must be happening." Garry said.

Noah looked at the map, the 'base' was near the bottom by the city, and the 'factory' was completely on the other side. They were far apart and, the map was very dirty and had wet spots. But on one of the wet spots there was something that Noah couldn't see all the way. All that he could see was a small r, and the corner of something pink.

"What's that thing covered by the wetness?" He asked.

"Oh. None of us have any clue." Garry said. He quickly rolled back up the map.

But Noah also saw that mapped out between the factory and their home, was guard camps, the city's 'natural resource constructor', trash mountains, earthquake cracks, and if they wanted, they could go out of their way and go to the hydro generator.

The 'natural resource constructor' was where they kept the trees, other plants, and animals. Those areas were the only areas left that had life that wasn't human (or some sort of mutant creature). But they were some of the most guarded areas anywhere. They put natural resources at a very high price.

The hydro generator was a big machine that made artificial water. It tasted bad, was very reflective, and was a strong dark shade of blue. It was also very protected. They made sure nobody could get in, and if anyone did. It would either be death or working for life.

"Listen, it'll be easy, all we need to do is get in, find out what's happening, possibly take home something, and get out! And with that monster machine outside, it'll be easy." Garry said.

"OK, but, have you guys ever even shot a gun?" Noah asked. They stayed silent.

"That's not important, With the machine it'll be a slice of cake, me and my friends will probably be able to rest the whole way! Now, we need to get ready. Gather up the rest of the food and water, pack it into the crates, and me and Noah will gather the rest of the weapons." Garry said.

Noah walked into the crafting room with Garry, they'd stuck all their weapons there while they tried to build something in another room to make a weaponry.

"Garry, were you thinking that my machine fires automatically? Cause you do know it doesn't, right?" Noah said as he lifted an ak-47.

Garry quickly looked over at him with a look on his face he's never seen.

"What! I thought you made it so it fires when we hook guns up to it!" Garry said.

"I never did or said that! The way it fires is you guys get inside, and then you shoot through the windows while I drive!" Noah said.

"Who said you could drive! You're a kid! Lizzy was supposed to drive!" Garry said.

"Does she know how to operate it? Also, we're all kids, so how does that make a difference?" Noah said. Garry sighed.

"OK, so your plan is, we get in the bottom layer, you go into the top, drive us someplace you don't even know where it is, and get back! What if we get lost? The only way that we could get to you is if we climbed out and got in the top layer!" Garry said.

"Wait, do YOU even know where it is?" Noah asked.

"No, but. OK, not at all..." Garry said.

"Then is the map even correct?" Noah asked.

"Yes, pretty sure. We found it. Dave stole it from the pocket of the man we heard talking about the power plant. We drew the bunker ourselves, but this will be our first mission as a team, trust me. We could tell stories, explore the wasteland, and do loads of other fun stuff! It'll be exciting, trust me." Garry said.

"Also, if you get us shot and killed. It's on you." Garry said.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine!" Noah said. Garry picked up some guns.

"Also, when we go on the mission, it's very important you follow the map! If this is a true map, then going off the trail it marked might be bad. And we have no idea what's there if we go any other way." Garry said.

"OK, I'll stick to it." Noah said.

Noah gave Garry a pistol.

"I wanna try something, shoot that piece of wood leaning on the wall, I want to see if you can do it." Noah said.

"OK, easy!" Garry said. He shot eight bullets rapidly and everywhere. He'd made a sloppy circle around the wood.

"We really need to work on our shooting skills..." Noah said. Garry shrugged and picked back up his guns.

"We can do that afterwards, right now we need to go! Aren't you excited? This is gonna be awesome!" Garry said. He ran out of the room leaving a trail of guns behind. Noah knew he wasn't gonna survive through this, and thought if he should quit. But then he noticed, if he doesn't do this, who will? He had to, and he was going to have as much fun as possible. Also, he had three people protecting him. And he had the monster outside protecting him.

It had been about two hours, it was half way done, and the four were just sitting around. It was hot, empty, and extremely boring.

"Why can't one of us just go out, get some stuff, come back, and we can have some fun! Even a card game or a board game would be more fun than this!" Dave complained.

"No, just wait. It'll be done soon... Just imagine what we could do out there, kill some time!" Garry said. Lizzy walked back in and sat down.

"It's at forty-nine..." She said.  
"Let's just go now!" Dave said. Garry stood up.

"Yeah let's just go, I wanna see what's out in the world! Let's go! If we run out, we'll be waiting outside instead of inside!" Garry said. Noah, Dave, and Lizzy all rushed out the door and fought to get out the hatch. Garry just came in and pushed all them out of the way and climbed up.

"Stop fighting and get out!" Garry shouted.

When they stopped fighting, the three got out and into the machine.

"Take your positions. Noah, get to the top floor, and we'll get all the guns ready. If you need anything more then stop and one of us will come up and give you food and water. This might be our only chance to get into the power factory thingy. So do all you can!" Garry said. They got into their seats and got their guns out. Noah started the flow of power from the batteries to the treads, and they started moving.

"It's working! It's actually working!" Lizzy yelled. They were moving, slowly, but they were moving. They got onto the street, and stopped. Noah knocked on the floor.

"I'm gonna check the map and see where we need to go OK!" He shouted.

He opened the map, from where they were if they went anyway but east, then north, they'd be lost. Garry strictly said to follow the map, and Noah did not want to get lost in a world like this. So he went east towards the city. After that, was nothing but waste and war. Noah had no idea if he was ready, but he had no choice now.

People were looking in awe of the machine going down the road with guns pointing out from inside. Some screamed, some cheered, and some just plain looked with their mouths open wide. They'd never seen anything like it.

The downside of the cheers and screams was that they were attracting attention, enough to attract the rule men. When a rule man started walking towards them, they pulled down curtains to block the windows, and blocked the door with crates.

They pushed people to the ground to

"Open up in there. And if you don't me and my gang will bust you open and kick your teeth out. You have five seconds to get out. And maybe you'll be lucky and we'll let you keep your vision." he said. They kept moving, and stayed silent.

"Fine! But here's a warning to whatever dumb asses are in here. I'm going to melt you in acid, and then I'm gonna do everything I can to make you feel pain, just to kill you right afterwards..." He said. The machine kept going, this was the test to see if the machine's walls could handle firepower. They kept going, hoping that they wouldn't bring any heavy fire.

"That's it! Men, take it out, and also. Shoot their legs if anyone comes out. Also, assign a torcher squad to this town, to show these complete morons that they try anything like this they'll die." He said. He walked away, and many other rule men came forward. They all had guns, and they all pointed the guns at them.

The men started screaming and shouting and shooting everywhere. Some of them started raging and breaking their guns on the ground. They actually started screaming cuss words in a few seconds after they didn't see blood. They started screaming and complaining.

"I can't kill them! I'm not that kind of person!" Lizzy said.

"Well you are now! And you better be ready too!" Dave said.

A large buff man charged at them with a skull on his head for a helmet, and he shoved himself against the machine.

"Do you think it'll pull through?" Lizzy asked.

"I hope or everything we thought was a lie. Besides, if this thing survives, we know it can get to the factory." Garry said.

While everything was happening, Noah was just checking the map. He turned the machine ninety degrees, and moved on. Rule men were killing each other now to become satisfied. But now Noah, Dave, and Lizzy were fighting back. They started shooting them down after they started choking and killing the people around them to entertain themselves. They made sure they only killed the rule men, and they saved probably countless lives while doing so.

"This is Tooth Breaker, we have a big, thing, going towards the city. Our puny weapons do nothing to it. So bring out cars right now, or I'll be killing you instead so I can see blood... I give you, five minutes. If you don't kill it by then I will kill you." Tooth Breaker said.

"You good down there guys?" Noah yelled.

"Yeah, is everything OK with you?" Garry yelled back.

"Everything is good!" He yelled.

They were going into the city. When cars started blocking their path. Noah stopped, there was no way past. The cars were too strong to push past.

"This is the rule men, come out or we'll skin you! Come out of the vehicle, and maybe we'll let you keep your fingers!" A man yelled.

The four had decided to keep going and kill all the 'rule men' in their way. The rule men were no people to be spared. They killed and beat people down for fun. They sometimes took people out of their homes and no one ever heard or saw from them again. They made people eat dirt and kiss the bottom of their boots. It was time they got what they deserved.

Noah yelled out his window and started shooting his pistol.

"This is what you deserve! For freedom and for the downfall of the dictator!" He yelled. The rule men started running. But like the cowards they were, they put each other before themselves. They used themselves as shields. And they also insulted them as they ran.

They exploded the cars by shooting the hood and bottom.

"Great work guys! We've proven our power!" Garry said. They heard loud knocking on the roof.

"They've beaten me and my friends down so many times. By mini store was destroyed at least six times by them, I love this!" Noah said.

"Yeah! Justice is sweat! But that's not even a fraction of their guys. We need to keep going, also. They were the ones who threw us out of our houses, they were the reason we were out on the streets!" Garry said.

"Calm down guys, I see heavy machinery coming at us! This thing can handle simple bullets, but it won't handle explosions and tanks!" Dave said. The gunfire was twice as bad as before, and tanks started coming out. They had to dodge explosive shots and focus a single tank for a long time to even start to penetrate it's armor. But they were mowing down the regular enemies.

"I saw we melt them!" Someone yelled.

"I say we drown them!" Another person yelled. They were slowly being defeated, but they didn't show any signs of it. They had almost killed all the men on the battlefield, but they had destroyed no tanks.

"Bring in the helicopters, if that doesn't work then pull out special forces." Tooth Breaker said into his phone as he ran forward towards them.

"Everything seems to be going well, but we need to go faster." Noah thought. He pushed the compass hand all the way forward, and they were going at the speed of an old bike

They were quickly making it past people until they heard the sound of the helicopters, cars, and Rule men. The cars blocked their path, rule men surrounded them, and the helicopter had missiles.

"No way around these ones, so get out and surrender or be blown to bits." Tooth Breaker said.

Noah almost immediately pressed the launch button. The engines were at full power, and they blasted them into the sky and over the helicopters.

"Go after them!" The leader yelled. rule men yelled, tires screeched against the ground, and helicopters flew everywhere.

Because they were going the speed of an old bike, it didn't take too long for cars and helicopter to catch up. But when the cars got too close they slowed down, they'd seen what damage the machine could take, and didn't want to risk their lives to stop them.

The helicopters on the other hand, had missiles, the machine was moving left to right and not making much progress, holes in the road made them have to constantly use their air rocket boost, they were barely making it out of them.

The heavy fire was starting to hit them. Fire was starting to slowly spread, and bullets were starting to get through the armor. The machine was also loosing power, so they had to go slower or they'd loose all speed.

"We need to move now or else we're gonna be blown up!" Lizzy said.

"Let's shoot a few of those missiles before they get shot, shall we Garry?" Dave said. They poked their guns out and shot a few missiles on the helicopters. They fell, exploded, and some even shot out strait and hit buildings.

"Keep on firing we're doing a good job!" Lizzy said. They had shot down several helicopters, and had blocked the path of most of the cars.

The helicopter were starting to go in a zigzag pattern too, they couldn't avoid the heavy fire of the guns, and more fell down to the ground.

"Go in a strait line! We took care of things!" Garry yelled at Noah.

The streets were filled with rule men now. They were coming from every angle. Some even came with . And some were just pushing the machine to try and stop it. But even under all that at once, the machine was still going forward. And as they went, they slowly started exploding the tanks. They even destroyed one by jumping on top of it with their air rocket boost.

"We can't destroy these tanks! They're way too strong!" Dave yelled. The rule men were getting stronger, they had better guns and more people. The helicopters stopped coming but everything else was firing from all angles.

It was getting harder to dodge, and the air in the rockets was gone. Everything was going bad, they had no more tricks or ideas except surrender. Or die, but that would be just wrong.

They were getting close to the city limit, where the city's police force would not be allowed to get them anymore. It would be up to the military or the mutants out in the world. They have food and water but if they inform the military then they're dead.

"We're so close we can't stop now!" Garry said. The wood wasn't giving up, but it was definitively breaking. Cracks and bullet holes were scattered throughout the outer armor, and the inner armor was was beginging to crack. The city limit was in sight, but the rule men, cars, and tanks were blocking their path.

They started throwing grenades. Explosions were all around them.

"We need to start using explosives!" Dave yelled.

"No! Those might hurt people around them!" Noah yelled back.

"We've shot down helicopters and exploded tanks we've already killed some for sure!" Dave said.

"But if you kill them then when we take this city there will be no army!" Noah yelled. Noah couldn't hear what Dave had replied. Gunshots and explosions had blocked out all other sounds.

The first bit of tread was now over the city border. The guns stopped shooting, and the tanks stopped moving.

"You'll never survive out there! You hear us! You'll go, one way, or another!" They yelled. They were overjoyed they survived. The rule men were lined up against the border line. And when the four left the vehicle, they all started complaining and yelling. "We were beat by kids!?" and "Do you mean to tell us you four got the best of us!?" they heard.

"We need to fix this thing up before we make our journey. Get me some tools and supplies please, out of one of the crates, I'll fix the machine." Noah said. Once they were done Noah started up the machine, and made their way to the first major point, the army training camp.

Noah took some old tubes off the ground and stuck it into a hole in the inside of the machine. Noah could speak through one side, and they could speak back through the other.

"Do you think it'll be as bad as the city?" Lizzy said into the tube.

"Probably worse, those guys were just disposable idiots hired by the dictator. These guys are professionals." Noah replied.

They were moving slowly, they used most of their power at the city and was lucky to get out alive. The machine was damaged but not much, they had a lot of fight in them and they would not surrender.

"We lost a lot of guns and ammo on that fight, and we didn't even shoot at most of the the enemy." Dave said.

"Be thankful the 'enemy' didn't shoot through the curtain at you!" Garry said.

It was almost night. The sun was setting, and that was when some failed experiments aka 'mutants' from the resource constructor would come out. Anyone stupid enough to go outside of any city's limits was dead meat if found by a mutant.

The mutants could be giant chickens, long legged buff cows, and even bodybuilder pigs. They were all carnivores, no matter what, even if they were herbivores before. For some reason they hated humans, and they killed them always when they had a chance.

"We should stay the night here, if gunfire like that can't destroy this thing then I hope a mutant can't." Noah said. They got out blankets and slept on the floor inside the machine. As the night went on, strange noises got louder and longer. They herd some sort of wolf/bear creator roaring and howling. And none of them got to sleep, they were afraid something would put their hand through the curtains and grab someone, but that did happen. A ginormous bird claw came in with lizard fingers. It banged on the floor and immediately Dave jumped up and grabbed a Tommy Gun.

The beast ran away after being shot once in every finger.  
"Dave! Stop! You'll only anger them! And bring more to us!" Noah yelled through the pipe.

"That thing was gonna grab someone!" Dave said.

"And if it was it we could have just hid around the room, but now it knows something is in here." Lizzy said.

The hand came back in again but rapidly going around the room. Then, the had suddenly disappeared, and the machine started shaking and lifting. Then they could barely see and eyeball through one of the windows. They heard a roar so loud it blew them back against the wall, and then saw claws everywhere. Flashes of something brown and gray was going through the windows. And they hit the ground hard.

They flew back up into the sky and something grabbed them. They heard thunderstorms and saw clouds for a second. Then they were grabbed again. And another roar threw them and the crates back against the wall again.

With that happening, naturally, Dave grabbed two guns and burst out the window firing everywhere. But he didn't jump onto the ground, he was falling at least a hundred feet. He could barely lift his head to look out, but when he did, he saw a ginormous foot about to crush him. He mustered up the strength to roll out of the way barely.

"What happened!?" Lizzy yelled.

"I don't know! But whatever happened he was falling for a long time!" Garry said. They heard gunfire from Noah's level.

Noah was shooting the beast's eyes, toes, and mouth. It didn't do any real damage, but it got them some more time and not get eaten.

"What are you two doing? Shoot it!" Noah yelled. The gunfire was heavy, but the beast wasn't getting hurt anymore, he was getting angry. It roared so loud that the machine flew out of it's hand.

The hit was horrible, and the machine was about to break. They could see Dave crawling towards them through a giant hole in the wall. Wires were everywhere, the solar panels were shattered across the ground, the tread had been torn off and ripped apart, and the top and bottom part were about to detach.

"What do we do!? The machine can't take anymore hits like that!" Lizzy said. Noah jumped out of the top part and ran to Dave's assistance. He took him on his shoulders and started speed walking back.

"Hurry Noah it's foot is right above you!" Garry yelled. He was right, the beast's foot was right above him and coming down fast. He threw Dave and jumped after him. The beast was too big to see them, and it was focused on the machine.

"Get out of there! Bring anything you can, hurry!" Noah yelled. And Garry and Lizzy threw out boxes and crates of weapons and supplies.

They threw out as many as they could before the giant foot crushed the machine like a bug, picked it all up, and ate it.

"Wow, I heard of big mutants but never as big as that!" Garry said. Lizzy's mouth was wide open, and Dave was resting on Noah.

"Noah, you saved my life. I owe you mine now. You've done everything and more so far, you're one of the strongest people I've ever seen..." Dave said.

They were glad to be alive, but travel was much harder without wheels. They slept well, but they had to drag, carry, and push the crates with them. The sun was hard on them, and the mutants were as bad as they were in the day as they were in the night. They were barely making any progress, but they could see the very tip of a trash mountain.

"We've made it to the first small checkpoint, finally." Garry said.

They started pushing and dragging as fast as they could, Garry promised them a break to eat and drink when they got around it. But the closer they got to the mountain, the more trash would be on the path. They had to go around giant trash and go through some liquefied trash. This seriously slowed them down and made them smell.

When they reached the foot of the mountain, they were covered in trash from head to toe.

"Come on guys, food and water are just around the corner. Now, let's decide, do we go up the mountain, or around?" Garry asked.

"I say we go up it, the trash on the sides seriously slowed us down getting there. The trash on the mountain is all solid. But the trash down here is liquid, we should go up, it'll let us go faster." Lizzy said.

"But, we're already so tired, and going up hill will make us weaker. Also, if there's a trash avalanche, then we could get pushed all the way to the bottom, I say we stick with what we've done." Noah said.

"Well. Sorry Noah, but Lizzy makes a better point, solid is better than liquid for right now. Let's go up the hill..." Garry said.

There was a few problems though, dragging the boxes up on an uneven surface was harder than pushing them on a flat even surface. And some of the trash was loose, and like Noah said, trash avalanches started happening, some of the trash even slipped through the cracks in the crate and spoiled food and destroyed weapons.

"This is harder. Then when we were going strait!" Noah complained.

"Don't worry, we're almost to the top..." Garry said. They were sweating, falling, and nearly passing out the whole time. But, even through all that, they kept going. And when they made it to the top, they saw another mountain in the distance. But imbetween the mountain they were on, and the mountain far ahead of them, was mutants.

"I hear growling, there are mutants nearby..." Dave said.

"And it's louder than before." Lizzy added.

"It doesn't matter, we need to keep going. We've survived bigger and badder things then a few small mutants." Garry said. Noah had an idea, he got onto a crate and leaned forward. It started sliding down the mountain. And by the time the three others had noticed, Noah was at the bottom of the mountain.

"How'd you do that!?" Garry yelled.

"Get on a box and slide down! Just do it and we can save time!" Noah yelled. Lizzy and Dave immediately got on a box and rode down, Garry had two boxes though, so he had a better idea.

He grabbed two ropes from the trash mountain and tied them to the two boxes and then to him. Then he went face first down the mountain with the boxes following him.

"Oh yeah! Garry's riding with style!" Dave yelled. When Garry made it to the bottom he was greeted with claps.

"That was a good idea Garry!" Noah said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't do anything for us right now, and, it was your idea. But it did save time, we need to eat and move on." Garry said.

He opened a box and got out some food and water bottles.

"Eat quickly so we can get back to traveling. I can hear the mutants getting closer, they can smell us..." Garry said. They quickly ate some noodles, bread, and cheese and drank some water.

"Alright, let's get back to traveling. I don't wanna have another experience with one of them." Garry said.

"Alright, but this time. We'll be able to fight back with guns. And they won't be as big. If they were, we would be able to see them." Lizzy said.

"No matter, I want to get past before we do see one of them." Garry said. He got up and closed the crates. Then he lifted everyone back up and they started to travel again. As they traveled, they told the stories and stories about their life before they met.

"Before I met you guys, the police would be at my parent's doorstep every other day, then. One day they asked them to come with them. I never saw them again." Lizzy said.

"You think that's bad? I never knew my parents! Even so, they'd come to my door every day and check me. I never had a day of relaxation." Dave said. Noah felt his life was starting to sound boring and easy. He was worried that when he told them they would laugh.

"I knew both my parents. One day the rule men busted in and killed them both, then they pointed their guns at me and warned me if I tried something they'd kill me. Look at me now suckers!" Garry said.  
"What was your life like before we met you Noah?" Lizzy asked.

"Well, my life sounds easy to yours, I never knew my parents. The rule men only chased me when I sold my product. I didn't have any money problems. And I was always smarter than everyone else. I could make anything, wire anything, and even sell anything. And everyone loved me too." Noah said.

"Your life sounds like an oasis, I wish I lived like you Noah. Your smart, brave, and your the one that got us here, and saved Dave..." Garry said.

Noah was happy they didn't laugh and wanted his life. But he wasn't so happy when a mutant three headed human-sized parrot crossed their path.

"Lay down and stay still, it may think you're trash and leave." Garry said. They stopped and watched the mutant, it squawked so loudly that the crates shook.

"Alright, that didn't work. Now it's my turn!" Dave yelled. He took out two M19s and started firing everywhere. It hit the parrot monster and it extended six wings and five claws.

"Everyone shoot!" Dave yelled. Noah brought out a golden eagle and started firing, eventually. The bird left, but Garry wasn't happy.

"What were you thinking!? It could of killed you both! Or worse!" Garry said.

"But it ran away!" Dave said.

"It doesn't matter! It could of been bullet proof, or it could of have friends, and it could of had laser eyes or fire breath!" Garry said. Lizzy put her hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Calm down Garry, at least they got rid of it." She said. Garry sighed in anger and relief.

"The sun is starting to set, we need to get moving before it finds us again and has it's friends with it." Garry said. The rest of the trip was very awkward, whenever someone tried to make some small talk, it just made everything more awkward.

When they met at the next mountain's foot, they met another foot. The foot of the same beast that destroyed their old machine. It stepped on the mountain and crushed it. The mountain was no more, but they were stunned. A giant footprint was now where the mountain was, and it made a bigger problem. They now had to go into a gaping hole, and climb out.

The good thing was the trash was compacted, and it didn't fall apart, also it was easier to push the crates.

"This makes things easier. Come on, let's move." Garry said. They pushed the crates into the hole and pushed them until they met the end. And then they threw them up to the surface.

After that, they needed to sleep. If they didn't and a mutant came along they'd be dead meat. So they rested, and hid themselves under blankets. When they woke up, they were fine, except, all around them there was footprints, and some, looked like human. They were in groups too.

"What? These are human tracks? But, if the army saw us, we would of been either captured or dead." Lizzy said.

"We can't follow them, if we do we'll get lost and die. Let's keep going, hopefully the big mutant crushed the next two mountains, imbetween them is the military base, so maybe it crushed that too." Garry said.

The sun was coming down earlier then normal. And the ground was shaking. The weird thing was that the sun didn't come down, the moon came up. And the darkness suddenly overran the light.

"What's happening?" Lizzy asked.

"I don't know... We'll find out in the future, but for right now we need to stick to our map." Garry said.

They walked forward, and the mountain wasn't crushed. The footprints had stopped a bit back. They started climbing when they heard gunfire.  
"That must be the military camp, let's meet our first major checkpoint." Garry said They when they got to the top of the mountain. The military base was in sight. It had towers and spotlights everywhere, including a huge wall and an army patrolling it.

"This isn't gonna be easy..." Dave said.

They didn't slide down the mountain this time, it would bring too much attention to them. They went to the side of the mountain and ran down it, they could of just gone around the base, but they wanted supplies and ammo.

"Follow, right behind me. We'll be in and out in a minute. Just don't touch anything I didn't tell you to touch." Garry said. They walked in, quietly, quickly, and unseen. When they got in their hearts stopped. There were army men everywhere, the tents and supply areas were surrounded by guards. They were in a dark corner, where nobody could see them.

"I say we just unload now and take the base for ourselves!" Dave said.

"No, There's too many of them to do that, we don't have enough ammo anyways. It would be suicide." Garry said. Lizzy opened up the back of a tent slightly.

"This one has ammo in it, but there are two guys in there too." She said. Noah picked up a few rocks off the ground. Then he threw it at the other tent opening, they looked at it, then, Noah threw another at one of the man's head.

"What are you doing you're gonna attract attention!" Garry whispered.

"Exactly my plan, just stay quiet." Noah said. He threw a bigger one at the man's head. He started walking towards the back of the tent.

"Where are you going?" The other soldier asked.

"Something's back here, I'm going to check it out. If I don't come back come and get me OK?" He said.

"Alright here he comes..." Noah whispered. He picked up a very large rock and got on the other side of the tent opening. When the soldier came out, he saw Lizzy, Garry, and Dave. But then he was knocked out by the rock slamming against his head.

.

"Alright, I'll get the other one out then we're in the clear." Noah said.

After awhile of waiting, he started to come out to look for the other soldier. When he saw them he immediately pulled out his gun, but before he could shoot he was knocked out.

"Alright, let's stuff our crates with ammo and go. Good work Noah, very quick thinking." Garry said. They rushed in and brought back out ammo and new guns.

They had food and water, but not enough to make it to the next major checkpoint on their map. They checked the tents, one of them had food and water, but this time the soldiers were strong, they had muscles and they had machine guns.

"Rocks aren't gonna get us past these guys, Do we have any tranquilizer darts?" Lizzy asked. Garry went back to search the tent and the crates.

"We have one, the tent that we raided had two more so one of us will collect, then the three of us will stand guard." Garry said.

Noah, Lizzy, and Garry took a gun. Dave was the strongest, so he would carry the most supplies. They shot the two with several tranquilizer darts and ran in.

"OK, Dave get the supplies. And hurry before they wake up or more come!" Garry said. Dave looked in all the crates, some had only water and some only had food. He stuffed some food into a crate half filled with water. And they brought it outside the tent.

"Wait, I need to do something..." Noah said. He ran back into the weapons tent and found a box of grenades. He ignited one of them and ran out to the rest of them.

"Run!" Noah yelled.

"Now let's get outta here!" Garry said. They ran to the gate with their crates, and ran right after the next group passed.

"We did it, I never thought we'd survive that place!" Lizzy said. They kept running, until they all heard a giant explosion coming from the military base.

"What happened...?" Garry asked.

"That was for your parents. If we didn't get rid of them they'd find us, I didn't wanna take a risk. So lets go before they start to scatter." Noah said.

Later, after a long journey of running because they thought they were being followed.

"Let's sleep, If we go up the mountain now then we'll fall asleep while climbing." Noah said.

"Are you kidding!? I could climb the tallest mountain right now! That was our first contact with the military, and we got away! Not to mention the most awesome thing done by you!" Dave said. He ran towards the mountain with Lizzy and Garry.

They met up with the mountain, all of them excited but one. Noah was about to fall over he was so tired. In fact, after he made it to the top, he took his blanket out and slept on the way down the mountain sliding on his crate. Surrounded by garbage...

CHAPTER TWO END...


	3. Chapter 3

Worlds Rebel Chapter Three-The New Friends...

It was morning, Noah was sleeping on the hard ground. He had a small sheet for a blanket, and smelly old cotton stuck together to make a pillow

"Noah, Noah wake up. It's time to make it to the factory." Garry said. Noah woke up, he was happy at least that he wasn't dreaming. He looked around, the amount of garbage had doubled.

"How did the-" Noah said.

"How did the garbage double? We don't know. But there's one more mountain to go past and then we go imbetween two other mountains. Then we've reached the resource constructor!" Garry said. They started moving. Except, this time they had more boxes and supplies to push, so they had to go slower.

"Come on guys! I'm carrying the same amount of crates as you and I'm still going faster!" Garry yelled. He was far ahead of them, even Dave was lacking behind.

"Can't, we stop, for something to eat! We didn't even have something for breakfast!" Lizzy yelled.

"Fine! I'll come back then we eat, but after that I expect you to be much faster!" Garry yelled. They stopped for a snack, but that didn't really do anything. They stayed slow, and Garry needed to stay with them.

When they got to the first mountain, Garry was overruled when saying they should climb. They went around the mountain and found something while walking.

"Garry, what's this?" Dave asked. There was a puppy laying on the ground. It was hurt and looked very hungry.

"Oh my god! Who the hell does this!?" Lizzy yelled. She immediately got out some food and fed the dog.

"Who leaves a dog out here! It's a living creature!" Garry yelled.

Lizzy picked the puppy up and put him on one of her crates.

"Lizzy..." Dave said.

"No! I am taking this precious dog with me and you can't stop me!" Lizzy yelled.

"OK, but you're feeding it and cleaning up it's poop." Garry said.

They moved forward, to find something interesting. A note laid on the ground, covered in mud and dirty water.

"It says, 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 PO. What does that even mean?" Dave asked. The rest was blurred and ripped off. The other two mountains were in sight, but Some of them wanted to stay, and see if they could find anything else.

"No, we need to move forward, now because of the dog we have another mouth to feed. We're moving forward, once we take the power plant down or take it over we can come back." Garry said. He was the best in their group, so they went with him.

The nights were cold, the days were hot, and the team got weaker every day. They were nearing the mountains now, but they were too weak to go on. They had eaten, slept, and played around a bit, but they were still weak.

"Come on guys, we need to keep moving..." Garry said. They were dragging their boxes along while moaning and passing out. When they made past the resource center they all wanted to sleep already.

"We can't sleep guys, not now. If we do now then we'll wake at night. And when we wake at night the giant mutants come out." Garry said.

"But we're all so tired... I'm about to fall over and pass out right now!" Lizzy said. Garry and Dave were the last ones who weren't passing out. They had to push all the crates with Lizzy and Noah sleeping on them.

"Why are we constantly getting weaker? Could this be the government? Could they know we're here?" Dave asked.

I have no clue, but I hear something, it's quiet. But it's getting louder. I think we're tired because of whatever it is..." Garry said. They pushed harder. And as they got closer they got weaker. Eventually, Lizzy and Noah were the ones pushing, and Garry and Dave were resting.

When they heard the sound of the factory, Everyone woke up from hearing it.

"What is that?!" Lizzy yelled.

"It's the resource constructor." Garry said. They could see the giant green factory, colored smoke was coming out of nine pipes on the top, and parading army troops could be heard from where they were.

They were as weak as they could be, but they kept going. They needed to just get around it and get away from it.

"Come on! We're almost there!" Noah yelled. They were nearly on the ground, they had ropes attached to them and the boxes so they could all pull their own weight. They circled around the factory but heard something halfway there.

They heard screams coming from the factory, and they heard gunfire. They couldn't stop at the factory yet, they would pass out at the door.

"Come on, the factory we can handle some other time. Let's get out of here before we can never move again." Garry said. They were almost crawling. They needed to get away, now.

When they got a bit farther away, they started to talk relatively normally.

"Anyone feel any better?" Noah asked. They shrugged and groaned. The dog just whimpered.

"Next on the map is another military base, but before we go around we should rest again..." Lizzy said.

"Not now, we're getting away from the factory. We'll feel better in a minute, I promise." Garry said.

Dave was doing most of the work now. While Lizzy, Garry, and Noah were pulling the crates using ropes, Dave was pushing his share of the crates in a line.

When they could see the military base, they were walking normally now. They were pushing their crates, and they had energy to do it.

"Finally, I haven't felt like this in days!" Dave said. He was pushing the crates past everyone else. And he had the most. They past the military base with ease. They couldn't carry anything more, they past it and kept going forward.

"I'm so glad you're on our team Dave, It would've taken days more if we didn't have you." Garry said. Dave was pushing another crate now on top of the other crates.

They heard thunder. The sky suddenly turned black as quick as they were getting back energy. It wasn't raining water though, it was raining acid and something else. Something shiny that disappeared when it touched something.

"Is this star dust, or pollution?" Noah asked.

"We must be getting close..." Garry said as the ground shook heavily. The acid rain didn't hurt them, as much as it hurt their supplies.

"We need to get to cover, now!" Dave said. They ran over to a trash hill, and hid under a giant rusty metal plate.

"We can't just wait here forever, what if something rubs off the metal plates we put on the crates! And spoils the supplies!" Garry said.

"Better than having the supplies destroyed and rotted..." Dave said. They waited, but it took a long time. Nothing happen for awhile.

The sky went to an bold blue, and a portal opened up from not so far away.

"What is that!?" Garry yelled.

"We need to find out. The acid rain stopped a bit, we can go." Lizzy said. They ran out with the crates behind them. The rain stopped soon. But a lot of acid got into the boxes, and some of the bottoms opened up letting out supplies.

They found a ginormous power plant. More soldiers then they'd even seen was marching around it. And the portal was right above it.

"We should go back a bit and take a break. We need to have full energy and be well rested before we try and take it down." Garry said. They turned back and made a small hovel with some metal plates, they ate quickly and went to sleep.

But when they woke up the portal had expanded. And lightning was coming out of it.  
"What's happening!?" Noah yelled. The portal seem to be drawing things towards it. And as things went in other things came out.

The things that came out were moving, like they were alive. The things were falling in or around the inside of the power plant's gate. Finally a few more things came out and the portal closed. Then black smoke replaced it and it floated to the sky.

Everything around them was gone. They started floating, like the portal was taking them in.

"What do we do!?" Lizzy yelled.

"Take hands, and hold onto any supplies you can get! We need to stay together!" Garry yelled. They locked hands, and collected , but then the portal closed, and they landed on the ground in not to far from the army.

"We need to get into the power plant. Something is happening in there, something big." Garry said. They ran towards the Power plant, and stopped when they saw the soldiers. They got down to the floor. They were the only things left around them, so there was no where to hide. They tried to dig but the ground was way to hard. And their supplies had been crushed from the fall.

"Hey! Over there!" A soldier yelled. They started breaking formation and ran towards them.

"Run!" Garry yelled.

"I'm tired of running! Never surrender!" Dave yelled. He started firing and killing them. He killed a good amount too. Until one of them blew into a blowpipe and a ton of homing darts came out and attached to Dave, then he inflated and exploded.

"Dave!" Lizzy yelled. She went to help him but some sort of sound wave machine gun blew her back and disintegrated her.

The dog ran after them because they hurt Lizzy, and they shot a cage of light around him, then it flew into the sky and exploded. Then when Noah and Garry ran back to help rainbow water shot Garry back and splashed against the ground, then only a small puddle remained until it disappeared.

A rocket hit Noah and flew him into the sky. Then it fell down and blew him into the ground. The last thing Noah heard was 'get them to the hospital floor! And inform the general that we got more workers!" And he passed out.

Noah woke up, in a hospital bed, in a small room. He sat up, but a scratched up yellow dinosaur in a lab coat pushed him slowly back down.

"Who are you? Where's Lizzy, Garry, and Dave? And what about Lizzy's dog?" Noah asked.

"I-I'm Doctor A-Alphys... I-I don't know, I-I've been here for a-about a week.S-so I-I'm still n-new h-here too. D-don't worry. I-I'm sure they'll b-be fine..." She said as she stuck a needle into Noah.

"What's that? Where am I?. What are you?" Noah asked.

"Your q-questions w-will be a-answered by t-the general w-w-when you're b-better..." Alphys said.

She took out the needle and helped Noah out of the bed. And when he got out he looked at himself. He was completely healed, no scratches or wounds anywhere.

"Dr! Are you finished!?" Someone yelled from the outside a door.

"Y-y-yes, he's ready..." Alphys yelled back. Two soldiers busted through the door and grabbed Noah's arms.

"Took long enough..." One of them said. He was taken out into a long dark hallway. He was brought into a giant office room. It was big, luxurious, and was much bigger then Noah's bunker.

A chair turned around and an old dried up man in a black suit got out.

"Hello, Noah. Welcome to my office. I'm Mr. Red, I'm in charge of this wonderful establishment. I've heard a good amount about you..." Mr. Red said.

"You have? About what? Where's my friends? What is this place!?" Noah asked.

"Shh, I wouldn't want to disturb the workers! That would be rude... Your friends are fine, this is the power plant you had plans for. Your good friend, 'Garry', was happy to tell us everything all of your 'friends' had done. I'm impressed..." Mr. Red said.

He sat back down in his chair and brought out their map.

"You actually thought you could take us down? The police in your pathetic little town wouldn't even dream of having the weapons and technology that we have!" Mr. Red said. He lit a match and burned the map.

"What do you plan to do with us?" Noah asked. Mr Red laughed.

"Your going to be generating power with some other freaks like the damn 'Dr' that helped you, you're going to be helping us destroy this world more, and help us make plan PP possible. But before I send you away, tell me, where is the leader of the resistance?" He asked.

"The what?" Noah asked.

"Never mind, take him away I don't want anymore of his filth in this room!" Mr. Red said.

The soldiers dragged him out of the room and down the long hallway. Past doors with screaming inside, doors with zapping noises inside, and even rooms with explosions inside. The doors had lights and moving things inside of them. And troops were parading back and forth down the hallway and back.

They brought him upstairs and he was in a ginormous, damp, and dark room. With seventeen floors on each side. It had a giant generator on the middle floor and creatures and objects everywhere working on them. Conveyor belts went from one side of the room to the other, and a lot of the creatures were working on them.

The walls were dirty and so was the floor. On each floor for every door there was two guards to stand by it. And the factory itself had a ton of machine gun turrets on the roof and walls.

"Welcome to your new home kid. We call it "hellhole hotel". Hope ya like it slime bag..." A troop said. They let go and another troop led him into an elevator. Then into a door on the fourth level.

They entered a small dirty room with a skeleton, a computer, and an old man sitting on a dirty barrel.

"What is this place?" Noah thought.

"Your gonna be helping these morons build solar panels to attach to our generators. Get to work!" He yelled.

He ran up to the skeleton, who was sleeping. He got out a megaphone and screeched into the skeleton's face "work slob". All three of them were awake now, but that wasn't enough for the man.

He kicked the computer so hard that it slammed against the wall.

He looked at the old man, and got out a gun that quickly charged yellow, then it expelled the yellow color, it made the old man yellow and it shocked him with an electrical charge so powerful that he became black.

"Tell the brat what he'll be doing here, then let's go." The other soldier said. The soldier who was hurting the three quickly turned to the other soldier with a look of pure rage on him.

"YOU don't tell ME what to do! Got it bud." He said.

"But the owner does... And if you kill his workers you'll be the next to die." He said. The soldier took Noah and threw him to the floor, then lifted the other soldier off the ground.

"You wouldn't make it half way out the door if you try to tell him... Watch your back, because you're no longer on my 'good side'" He said. He put him down and turned to Noah. He gave threw a checklist at him and left in a fit of rage. He almost broke the door he slammed it so hard. It even opened itself again he hit it so hard.

The other soldier helped him up and picked up the checklist.

"Sorry about that... He's usually worse, I'm Rock and Ruin, or at least that's my nickname, you can call me Rock. I never actually knew my real name though. Listen, all you need to do for this job is make sure they reach the quota of needed solar panels. If you don't make it, you'll get beaten, and I'd hate to see that. Good luck pal..." Rock said.

He patted Noah on the back and left the room and closed the door. He could hear the other soldier yelling through the door when it closed. Noah looked back, the skeleton was holding his head, the computer was knocked out, and the old man was laying on the floor. His quota was fifty-seven solar panels completed before the sun went down.

Noah walked over to the computer first and cleaned off some of the dust on it. It suddenly turned back on and it's screen had 'DON'T TOUCH' in big red letters across his screen.

"Don't touch me!" He shrieked. Noah jumped back and hit the skeleton off the chair. He ran sprung forward from feeling his bones and landed on the old man.

Noah got up, more confused than ever. They couldn't be mutants, because they weren't animals, and they weren't trying to kill him.

"Ya know, it's considered rude to stare kid..." The skeleton said.

"Who, what are you?" Noah asked.

"Wow, he touched me, and now he's rude." The computer said.

"Well, aren't you gonna push us around? Make us do stuff?" The old man said.

"No, I actually have no, idea of what's happening..." Noah said.

All that was in the room were the parts for solar panels, one dirty window to another room with no one on the other side. And the things they were sitting on.

"Hang on, I'm gonna try and look for a way out." Noah said. He saw a tiny air vent in the corner, small enough for him to barely fit. He got up and stood on the table, he opened the vent with a small screwdriver, and he started to crawl in.

"Kid wait!" The skeleton yelled. He grabbed his legs and pulled him out.

"What are you doing!? I'm getting us out of here!" Noah said.

"No one ever gets outta this place, it's protected super heavily." The old man said.

"Anyone who attempts escape dies, either that, or they're extremely punished..." The computer said. Noah listened, outside the door the two guards were still arguing.

"When I knock on the door, open it." Noah said.

He took another screwdriver off the table and he went back into the vent.

"You're gonna get yourself killed! And then they'll kill us!" The computer said. He crawled until he made it over the two guards. He busted through the vent and stabbed the bigger guard in the head. Then again in the back while he was falling.

The other guard was in complete awe. But still, he didn't say anything. Noah knocked on the door and the skeleton opened it slowly.

He opened the rest very quickly when he saw the dead guard.

"Take him inside..." He said. Noah started dragging him across the floor. The skeleton signed for the other guard to come in and he did.

"What? How did you kill that giant alone! I've already calculated that it is impossible alone!" The computer said.

The guard seemed happy from the other guard's death. He looked at Noah.

"Thank you. That guy was horrible to me and so many other guards, now that he's dead. We can stop fearing being paired up with him. If you're attempting escape, I won't stop you. Take his weapons, get out through the vents, I'll make sure nobody comes in." He said. He walked out the door and shut it.

"Get the weapons!" Noah said.

"Weapons? If we're caught with weapons we're dead!" The computer said.

"We already have a dead body, why not make it worse while we're at it? I have a bone to pick with some of the guards, so tibia honest, I'd like to shoot them down..." The skeleton said. He picked up a pistol, he accidentally shot it and it bounced off the wall and broke a solar panel.

The old man held a gun in his hand, but he looked uncomfortable

"I don't know about this fellers, they've hurt me and my friends, sure. But, I don't feel comfortable doing this. Maybe we should just, try and get out. But all sneaky like." The old man said. The computer had two mouse hands, so he could barely hold up the gun, but he did look confused.

"I agree, I want to get out. I do not want to kill while doing so..." He said.

It was two votes fight, two votes sneak out. Fighting probably would get them killed. But sneaking out would get them out safely, they wouldn't have time to get supplies, but they'd be free at least.

"Alright, kid. We may not get out of this alive, so just in case. I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton. I lived in a town named Snowdin. It was pretty chill there if ya know what I mean..." Sans said.

"I'm Colin, but I'm sure you've heard of me! I am after all a computer!" Colin said.

"And I'm Old man McGucket! I used to be the local kook of a small town called Gravity Falls!" Old man McGucket said.

Noah didn't really care about names, or where they came from. But he appreciated them telling him.

"I'm Noah, I live in a city nearby. I have a shelter there too. We can hide there until I can get my friends back. Then we come back and get the rest of you, people, out." Noah said.

He pushed Old man McGucket into the vent with Colin behind him. Then Sans went in and Noah last. They traveled through the vents until they reached an area where they had to go up. One of them climbed on the other three and they pulled the others up.

It was very hard to stay quiet, and they had to go quick, and try to suck in their weight. The vents were very weak, so if they got lazy and rested, or even stopped for a few seconds it would break through.

They could hear yelling and screaming outside. They could also hear heavy machinery.

"Be careful, we don't know what's under us..." Noah said. They kept going up until the sound of the air conditioner was too much to hear anything.

"I think I see the end!" Old man McGucket yelled. They all got up, but it was a very small space. Directly above them were tons of air condition units. All of them were damaged, old, broken, or even just plan crap.

"Alright, we're gonna have to find a way to shut off that air conditioner, or we'll be all over the top of the roof!" Noah yelled. They waited for a drifting piece of trash or a rock to fall into the air conditioner, and it actually did.

They barely caught the piece of discarded metal, and they threw it into the conditioner. It sparked for a bit and then it stopped.

"You know, there was a thirty-seven percent chance of explosion from doing that, and a twenty-nine percent chance of death..." Colin said.

"Well we didn't die, so let's go. I'll work my way around it, and then I'll get the blades off so we can get through." Sans said. He climbed up into it, and started pulling on the blades.

"You still got one of those screw drivers kid?" He asked. Noah threw it up to him and he started unscrewing the blades. He used one and bashed it against the side of the air conditioner, it opened up a hole and the sunlight made Sans almost fall over. He jumped down with the blades.

"I got an idea..." He said. He stuck the blades into the wall and climbed up. They climbed up and crawled out the hole in the side. The three were happy to see the sun, but had to cover their eyes because they hadn't seen it in years. Except for Noah, though he was happy to see the sun, he was worried about what he was gonna do now.

Suddenly they heard footsteps from the stairway nearby. They hid behind another air conditioner and looked around it to see who came up. The Dr. That had helped Noah when he first came here. Sans jumped out but quickly hid again when guards came after her.

"There's someone up here men, our cameras saw something moving. You three over there by the ladder, we want to make sure no one gets out!" The commander yelled. The rest of the troops scattered everywhere and started searching.

"Only shoot if they find us..." Noah said.

"Don't worry, I won't be shooting nothing..." Old man McGucket said. They slowly made their way towards the doors downstairs. They were gonna hide until they left and then come back up.

"What are you doing? Fix the machine!" The commander yelled at Alphys.

They got to the stairs and Sans knocked out the commander and dragged him away. Then he grabbed Alphys. And ran downstairs.

"S-Sans!? I-I thought you-" She said before Sans covered her mouth.

"I know, I thought the same with you, we need to get out of here. If you can get us past those guards we could all make it out.

"All o-o-of u-us!? Is U-Undyne with you!?" She asked.

"No. I haven't seen her, but these guys are here. They helped me get this far. We all need to get out. Noah has a bunker in the city he lived in. We're going to hide there for now." Sans said. They could hear the guards yelling for her to fix the air conditioner.

"I-I'll do what I c-c-can..." Alphys said. She walked back upstairs.

"Where were you!? Get to work now!" A soldier said.

"Someone knocked out the commander! He's over here on the floor!" Someone else yelled. They heard alarms, when they looked up there was a camera looking right at them.

"Oh no! They know we're here!" Old man McGucket said.

"I'm so dead! Why did I agree to this! I knew it would go wrong!" Colin said. Noah picked up some rubble and threw it at the camera, it fell to the floor and sparked.

The troops started flooding down the stairs. They ran to the other stairs but when they looked they were also filled with troops. They had nowhere to go.

"Just push through!" Old man McGucket yelled. He ran into the crowd and dodged everything. Sans picked up Colin and used him as a shield as he screamed for him to let go.

Alphys came down and pushed through, they thought she was going to help them catch Noah, but then she took him and led him through.

"We can't get through this!" Noah yelled. They were being pulled on, punched, kicked, slapped, and slammed into. They were barely making any progress but they were still getting through. They didn't shoot them because killing the workers was against the owner's rules.

They made it to the top with the troops right behind them. The other three weren't there though. But Alphys was still going.

"Stop! We need to get the others!" Noah yelled. But Noah didn't try to stop her. The troops were touching Noah now, they weren't going fast enough to escape them. But killing them might lead to worse punishments for others.

She jumped off the roof screaming and took Noah with her. They hit the ground and could barely move. But they got motivation form the hundreds of troops bursting out the doors. And now, they were shooting at them.

"Drink this!" She yelled. She gave Noah a bottle and he drank it. Suddenly, everything became slow. Except for Alphys, she was moving normally, and she looked amazed.

"It actually worked!" She said.

"What did? What is this!? How did you-" Noah asked.

"I brewed something that made you so fast, everything else is slow!" She said before Noah could finished.

"Go back into the factory, and get Sans and the other two that you were with. Hurry though, you only have about... Ten minutes!" Alphys said. Noah ran towards the factory and around the army. Rocks were floating, and bullets were in mid air. Noah poked a soldier and a wave went through his entire body.

He opened the door and pushed the army men out of his way. They all slowly fell to the ground. He went up to where he was before they were found, old man McGucket was being dragged down the stairs. He took him and put him on his shoulders. Then he found Sans sleeping against the wall with Colin screaming. And on his screen was 'WAKE UP' in big red letters.

When he took them on his shoulders, things started getting slightly faster. He was running out of time. He rushed down the stairs and out the door. He found Dr. Alphys arranging the soldiers into a contraption that would make them all fall down.

"Come on! Let's go!" Noah yelled. Alphys quickly looked over at him and looked at the soldiers, they were starting to move.

"Run!" She yelled. They got far enough away to watch the troops punch and kick each other, they fell all over each other and some were fighting each other. They saw some of the snipers fall out of the windows, and when heavy machinery came out there was a wall of troops all over each other.

"That was a good idea!" Noah said. They kept running but only Colin was awake.

"What happened!? I, how. It doesn't make sense! And how did all of us make it!?" Colin asked.

"We'll e-explain l-l-later, right now w-we need to g-go!" Alphys said. Alphys got out some more bottles.

"I've b-been working on t-t-these too... Here! T-t-take this one!" She said. She gave him another bottle, but this time when he drank it nothing went slow. He just became really fast, in fact, he was faster then his table.

Alphys gave it to Sans and old man McGucket while they were unconscious so they wouldn't fly out of their hands. Colin drank it. But he didn't have feet, he had small wheels underneath him, luckily he still moved fast.

"I do not like this idea. There are eleven different outcomes that all end in certain death... And I haven't even thought up the rest!" Colin said while they ran.

"Well would you rather fight the army back there?" Noah asked as they ran.

They ran extremely fast through the wasteland, they dodged camps and labs. Mutants and trash mountains. They even had to avoid hitting themselves, because if they did they'd fall so hard they might die.

But there were many other threats. They had to avoid explosions and holes. Earthquake cracks. But the biggest worry was when the effects wore off, and if they'd fall and die when that happened. It was an extremely dangerous world, and almost anything could kill you.

When they started seeing the city they were almost at the speed of the big machine that Noah had made for the mission.

"Hurry! We're almost there!" Alphys yelled. By this time, Sans had woken up. But he was so lazy that he just slept on Alphys the whole time. Old man McGucket was still unconscious, but he seemed to be having bad dreams because he almost fell off five times.

They lost all speed about a quarter mile away, then, for some reason there was some side effects. The energy that they should have lost from all that running caught up with them. They also became extremely hungry and thirsty. They had no food or water so they were nearly crawling on the ground trying to get back.

"Come on! We're so close!" Noah whimpered. Sans was being dragged behind by Alphys. And Colin was helping Noah with old man McGucket. Colin didn't loose any energy because he was a computer. They reached the city limit, it was night, the rule men weren't there, but Noah was a fugitive to them.

"Be quiet, if they find us they'll kill us, they aren't like the guards at the factory. They love blood and death, if they find you we all die..." Noah whispered.

"I'm getting second thoughts on this. I mean, we're hungry, thirsty, and tired. We'll never make it!" Alphys said.

"She's right, there is a twenty-one percent chance of victory, and a seventy-nine percent chance of death or being caught..." Colin said. Old man McGucket got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Fellers, I had the weirdest dream. I was flying down this dirty place on a kid's back." He said. Sans was still asleep, but that was on his own accord...

But meanwhile, somewhere unknown...

"Sir! The factory by Westling city, some workers actually got away! What do we do?" A man asked.

"Bring the owner of the factory to me, I'd like to have a 'talk' with him..." Another man said. The man left the room. Leaving the other man alone in his room...

CHAPTER THREE END...


	4. Chapter 4

Worlds Rebel Chapter Four-Ice Cream...

It was night, the moon was directly above them. Rule men were everywhere in the city searching for rebels and just people. Anyone who was outside at night might be arrested or killed if found. Sans had woken up, and they were all hiding behind a building.

The city was silent, but filled with rule men. Noah never thought rule men could be as quiet and stealthy as they were now. Usually they were yelling and groaning. They'd also be running and making as much noise as possible, just so they could scare people.

"They're gonna find us! There's no way we can get past them!" Colin whispered.

"Be quiet Colin, if I had my attacks, they'd all be dead. But I have weeks before my last restrainer wares off." Sans said. There were rule men around every corner. They couldn't hide forever, because they were on the move, and some were coming their way.

They ran over to another building and hid there.

"Quick, into the ice cream shop!" Noah said. They rushed into the back door and quietly closed it. They heard a loud noise, and then they heard talking. But then everything went silent, and they were sitting in a corner close together.

"No matter what, don't make any loud noise..." Old man McGucket said. A light barely shined on them, and old man McGucket jumped up and screamed. All the rule men around them flashed light into the windows of the ice cream shop and they saw them. Sans pulled him down and Alphys shushed him.

Noah could see the rule men flashlights through the front window. They were already banging on the door. And even some were shooting into the store! They ran to the other side, but then Noah noticed a small hole in the side of the ice cream machine. He looked inside and there was another eye looking at him.

"What are you doing!? We're gonna die now!" Colin said. Noah looked closer at the machine before the rule men got in. There was a tiny button on the side labeled 'open' he slammed it and the machine opened like a door and revealed a secret staircase.

"What is that!?" Colin yelled. Noah covered his mouth.

"Get in!" Noah said. They ran into the passage and Noah closed the door.

He looked through the small hole in the machine, and saw the rule men searching the shop. They looked in every corner, hiding place, everything. They didn't miss a thing, except for the machine's small hole.

"OK, we're good..." Noah said. He turned around and everyone was being held at gunpoint by three men.

"Who are you?" One asked.

"Are you with Maurice or against him?" Another asked.

"How did you find our passage?" The last one asked. Noah didn't reply to any of their questions. Except for one.

"I'm a friend of Maurice!" Noah said.

"Take them downstairs and to elevator one. Then take them to Maurice..." One said. They led them downstairs, and into a normal elevator. But something was different, they attached straps to their feet, then they went down so fast that they were almost floating. They looked at the floor number, they were still on floor one.

The walls quickly turned into glass, they looked out them and there was a giant city. It was underground, but they had ginormous lights on the top of the cave, and they simulated the sun. They had everything they had in the city above them, but instead of it being dirty it was clean. And it even had plants and animals!

There were huge farmlands, giant forests, and even some smaller villages. The entire place was one mini world. It had everything a place needed to live. And far away, they could see a place that almost touched the ceiling, and it was so big that it was about the size of the city above.

There were fountains and power plants. And the people were wearing, normal clothing. They reached the end, they were all pushed to the floor from the sudden decrease in speed. They got up and looked around as they got out. People had things that Noah had never seen! There were no rule men, but there were people dressed in blue suits. But the best part was that they had plants and animals, with no natural sun, but still they grew and lived!

Noah and his friends were amazed, their mouths were wide open. None of them had seen this, at least not in years for some.

"Well, come on! Maurice won't wait forever!" The guard said. They went to the tallest building, in the center of the city, and walked inside to a beautiful lobby. It had red carpets, lights, even golden pillars. It was the most beautiful thing Noah had seen in his life. They took him into an elevator, and up to the top floor, which consisted only of a single room.

it was huge, and was filled with different exquisite things. Maurice walked into the room and pasted the guards with a hello. Then he turned around and just grinned.

"I was wondering when you'd find your way in here Noah... Where's your friends? And who are these fine folks?" He asked.

The guards let go of Noah and his friends, and they started looking around.

"W-w-where did you g-get all t-t-this stuff!?" Alphys asked.

"Well, I've been saving up all my life... And I bribed a couple of rule men..." Maurice said.

"Look at this thingamajig!" Old man McGucket said as he pressed the intercom. Sans went strait to the most comfortable and fell asleep. Colin, he was debating how it was possible to make a giant city under another, without issue.

"Noah, why didn't you just bring us here first?" Sans said in his sleep.

"I didn't know it existed!" Noah said. Maurice came up behind him with a smile.

"Come with me for a second Noah, I want to show you something!" Maurice said. He took him into an elevator, they went only a few floors down before reaching their destination.

They entered a trophy room, cases were lined up against the wall going down a huge room. They got onto a metal platform on the floor with a small tablet on a tiny platform. He typed in something and the metal plate started moving across the floor. They reached two trophy cases directly next to each other.

One read Sam Derice, another Michel Derice.

"You know who they are?" Maurice asked.

"My, parents?" Noah asked.

"Yep. They were some of the best rebels ever. Your mother was a scientist, or father, an engineer. I was a great friend of theirs! I knew that the thing driving down the road, killing rule men everywhere, I knew it would be you!" Maurice said.

Noah was happy. Maurice knew his parents, he had an entire underground city, and entire rebellion, and... He kept everyone above ground...

"Maurice, how much extra room do you have?" Noah asked.

"We have almost fifty times the amount of space down here, then on the surface. And that's just from the space left over! Plus, we can keep digging and make more space!" Maurice said.

"Then why haven't you gotten everyone out of the city above and brought them here? You have enough space. You obviously have the food from the farms!" Noah said. Maurice became silent.

"Did you KNOW you could of gotten everyone down here!? Why didn't you?!" Noah asked.

"Well, ya got me there..." Maurice said.

"Have you just forgotten about everyone on the surface! All the people who die everyday! The rule men?" Noah asked. Maurice didn't speak.

"Are you kidding me!?" Nosh asked. Maurice looked down at him with a serious face.

"Listen Noah, I know it's horrible, but while the rule men destroy the people above, they won't find or touch us. The people above are a distraction. No matter who they are..." Maurice said.

"Does that mean I'm a distraction?!" Noah asked. Maurice sighed and nodded slightly. Noah turned his back and ran for the elevator.

"Ya know, if I AM the child of your two good friends, you'd think I wouldn't be a distraction!" Noah yelled as he ran. Maurice stayed silent. Noah got back to the top floor and rushed in.

"We're leaving!" Noah yelled. He brought everyone to his attention and brought them to the elevator.

"But I'm sleeping, give me a couple more minutes..." Sans said. He picked up Sans and threw him to the floor.

"We're leaving, NOW!" Noah said. Sans was confused. Everyone else was to. Noah repeatedly pressed the elevator button, and when it came up he shoved everyone into it. It stoped at the trophy level and picked up Maurice. The ride was completely silent.

"Where are we going?" Old man McGucket asked.

"We're leaving this city of betrayal!" Noah said. They reached the elevator and left. They reached the surface. It was almost day, Noah started leading them somewhere.

People started coming out when they saw them. The sun gave shined on them, and people were everywhere. When the rule men started coming out Noah actually got a bit alarmed. He ducked to the side and brought everyone else in with him. They snuck around until they could see the city border.

"Noah! We can't leave! That place has food, a couch for me to sleep on, and it has water that isn't from the sewer!" Sans said.

"What about your brother?! You're sounding exactly like Maurice!" Noah said.

"What did Maurice say?" Old man McGucket asked.

"He left everyone on the surface, and then he said that they were just distractions for the rule men! He even called me a distraction!" Noah said. They ran out into the streets and got past the city border. The rule men ran to the border, but didn't cross it.

"We won't survive out there! We have no supplies! We should have gone back and gotten out food and water!" Colin said.

"It's too late for that now. We'll die if we go back in 're going back to the factory, and we're taking everyone home with us... Then, the factory dies..." Noah said. They made their way back into the wasteland, about to do the hardest thing, ANY of them were gonna do...

Sorry that this one is a bit short. The first three were prepared. And that allowed me to make them much longer, and much better. Now I need to post enough to keep people "with me". So apologies to those who were wanting constant three-four thousand word chapters. I can't keep that up with the time schedule I usually do... :(

Another reason the chapters won't be as big as they were before is because another fanfiction will be added to my account soon. It will be either a one shot, or it will be spread out into different chapters. Also, it won't be ANYTHING like this one, literally. It is going to be more of a tribute to something that will be closed forever soon.

Another note. Most chapters will be about this size in the future. Or at least that's my plans!

-W

CHAPTER END...


	5. Chapter 5

Worlds Rebel Chapter Five-Prison Break.

Noah was regretting his decision of running away from the city so quickly. The sun was extremely hot, and over time now, the trash had hardened, then became liquefied again. So the liquid trash was hot, and very thick.

"We should have prepared. This was stupid coming out now..." Colin said.

"Colin's right, I'm starving, tired, and my hoodie looks like it was barfed on a thousand times..." Sans said.

"I can see the mountain up ahead. Next mountain we'll go around the melting trash I promise..." Noah said. They were all covered head to toe by the time they did reach the mountain. They were covered in molten trash that burned them.

They reached the top and slid down into a lake of molten trash.

"I hate this place!" Alphys screamed. They were swimming to the other side of the melted trash. They reach the end of it and started throwing up.

"Why does that place have to be so horrible!? Noah, how did you live like this all these years!?" Sans asked.

"The 'city' doesn't have this much trash, or any mutants. Just rule men, and a kinda smelly environment." Noah said.

"I'm lucky, I don't smell a thing! While the rest of you have to suffer, I can just sit back, and relax!" Colin said.  
He suddenly shorted out and shut down.

"Well, I'm not carrying him..." Sans said.

"I'll do it!" Old man McGucket said. He lifted him and held him behind his back. They walked forward, and as the sun went down and the moon came up. And the temperature quickly changed to ice cold.

The cold didn't really help them much. It started to solidify the trash, and make it not only harder to move, but it also made them crack, and that made them shard and scratch them. The only upside to having all the trash on them was that the cold didn't effect them as much.

But when all the trash was finally off, the cold was worse. It was so cold that Colin was almost as cold as ice.

"We need to stop, or we'll freeze to death..." Noah said.

"S-stopping w-w-will only m-m-make us colder!" Alphys said.

"We still need rest..." Sans said. Fell on the ground and slept. Alphys piled onto him, old man McGucket sat down and rested his head on Colin. They slept for about five minutes before hearing a ton of air horns go off.

"W-w-what was that!?" Alphys yelled. Sans was the only one asleep now, he could sleep through a nuclear bomb going off. They saw spotlights, and heard gunfire in the distance. They started to walk towards it. And they found an army base.

"Let's go in, they'll have supplies." Noah said.

"We'll die if we go in there." Sans replied.

"But we'll die if we don't, we need to do this." Noah said. They walked around the base to the back, then they snuck in, but instead of tents, and back entrances so they could get in easily, there were buildings, and the back entrances had guards.

"Get them!" The guards yelled. The back entrances started opening up, guards noticed them and started running after them. They ran out the gate and troops were already everywhere, surrounding them. There was no way out. They all had different wacky guns, and they were all pointing at them.

A large man came out. He was obviously the leader. He was carrying two mini-guns and had a scar that went from the top of his eye, to the bottom of his face. He was so strong that the veins could be mistaken for small arms and legs, and his legs were as wide as barrels.

"Bring these freaks into the base." He said. They got knocked in the head hard with something and woke up later in chairs. Three men came in, and then the big one came back in.

"Well, Noah, you seem to have a reputation around here. Would you like me to read your list?" He asked.  
"L-list?" Alphys asked. The man got out a roll of paper and started reading it.

"Killing rule men, invading a restricted junkyard, making a bunker, killing military, destroying military property, escaping a power plant, taking workers WITH you, not following orders, steeling equipment, selling your own products, holding contraband, advancing in technology without allowance from a higher up, and the worst of all is that you somehow managed to disappear a few nights ago. We think you know where the rebel base is, we've gotten orders to bring you to the factory. I don't trust this, but orders are orders, and I've gotta follow them or I'll be killed." He said. Sans, old man McGucket, and Alphys were staring at Noah with their mouths open. Sans, was sleeping.

"You did all of that!?" Sans asked. The three men took the chairs and put them into the back of a truck. They started driving, and they knew that if the truck did make it to the factory, they'd either die, or be hurt so badly that they'd be an inch from dying.

"We need to get out of here!" Noah yelled.

"Ya think!?" Sans asked. Colin woke up, he wasn't tied because they didn't think he was alive.

"Why are we somewhere dark? And moving at sixty miles per hour?" Colin asked.

"COLIN!? Get us out!" Noah yelled. Colin turned up his brightness, and now lit up the entire truck.

"If you are trying to sneak back into the factory, I don't think this is a good idea..." He said.

"We've been trapped, by the military men, and we've been tied up in chairs!" Old man McGucket said. Colin, rolled his eyes, and he started untying them.

"See now! Now you know that I'm the best member of this 'team'! I should even be leader!" Colin said. Noah ran to the back of the truck. He rammed himself into it, nothing. He looked out a small hole in the doors, they were in the middle of no where. But he could hear gunfire and explosions from not so far away.

"We need to get out of here now!" Noah yelled. They started trying things to get out of the truck. They tied ramming into the door all at once, they tried using the chairs, they tried finding a key, they even tried making a fire so they could burn themselves out. Nothing happened.

"There's no way out!" Old man McGucket said.

"There has to be a way out. If we get back to the factory, then we're dead. So we just need to keep going." Sans said. He was right about the part where they got back to the factory and they die, but he was wrong that there was a way out.

The truck stopped, and they heard yelling and gunfire. Then, everything went silent. They heard the doors unlock, and then five figures opened the door.

"Hello? Who's in here?" Someone yelled in. Knowledge came across Noah and he stepped into the light. Lizzy, Dave, and Garry were standing outside with a black ball with eyes, and a taller skeleton.

Noah jumped into Garry Lizzy and Dave. Sans and Alphys almost flew into the skeleton, Colin just rolled out of the truck and squashed the gooey ball, and old man McGucket came dancing out.

"Noah!? How did you escape! We thought you died in the factory!" Garry said.

"I thought you died! And who are these guys!?" Noah asked.

"They escaped with us! And who are they!?" Lizzy asked. She pointed to Noah's friends.

Before Noah could say anything, an entire stampede of trucks, tanks, and helicopters could be seen and heard in the distance. Noah and Garry ran into the front of the truck and everyone else got in the back.

"Drive!" Noah yelled. Garry slammed started the gas petal and turned the truck around. There was explosions on all sides of them. The helicopters were getting closer. Garry couldn't push the petal down anymore. The truck was going as fast as it could, but it wasn't fast enough.

The enemy trucks were right behind them, and they were slowly getting in front of them. The helicopters were right above them. And the tanks were no longer in sight behind them. They had somehow gotten in front of them and had made a barricade out of themselves.

They had no way to turn, and if they kept going forward the tanks would get them.

"We can't make it out of this!" Noah said.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. It's very risky, and will probably get us killed. But we need to do it or we'll be killed anyway..." Garry said. He knocked on the back wall and the goo ball came through a tiny hole in the wall.

He knocked himself into the wall a few times, and then that part of the wall suddenly started caving in. A hole opened and the taller skeleton pushed some grenades through.

"Here you go human! Some explosions, as requested, from the great Papyrus!" He said.

"Bro you're so cool..." Sans said.

"How many of you are there again?" Colin asked.

Garry dropped a grenade out the window and it blew up some trucks. Then the others drove away a bit. The helicopters started firing their machine guns. The roof started breaking.

"Papyrus! We need a grenade launcher!" Garry yelled. Papyrus pushed out a grenade launcher and Garry gave it to Noah.

"Shoot down some of the helicopters!" He yelled. Noah stuck it out and shot a grenade into the window. They were sticky grenades so they didn't fall off when they landed.

"Press the button!" Garry yelled. Noah pressed it and the helicopter exploded and fell to the ground, causing another explosion.

Noah kept shooting down helicopters, but more kept coming. And when a bullet first came through the roof. The goo ball took it for Garry, but didn't die, he absorbed it. The trucks departed, but the tanks started aiming at them. And grenades couldn't breach the heavy armor of the tanks.

The helicopter's missiles were starting to fire as well. They were so powerful the truck was almost turning over.

"The back is on fire!" Old man McGucket yelled. The very back of the truck was melting, and it was slightly on fire.

The tanks were starting to become coordinated. They shot all together to make a wall of fire. The helicopters were starting to shoot around them, to try and make them go to where they want to.

"Noah! Shoot out all our grenades!" Garry said. Noah shot out grenades everywhere, and then Garry slammed the button. They all exploded, nothing could be seen but smoke. Garry turned the truck so hard that it almost tipped over

When the smoke cleared, somehow they'd escaped. And some sort of, village, was ahead of them. They didn't know if it was good, or bad. But the one thing that stopped them from making it to the village. Was having no fuel...

CHAPTER END...

Chapter finished on Monday, August 21st 2017. Editing was finished on Tuesday, August 22nd 2017.


	6. Chapter 6

Worlds Rebel Chapter Six-Blocks and Pixels...

They were half way to the small village. The trucks, tanks, and helicopters still haven't found them yet. They still mostly didn't know each other, and some of them were thinking of ideas for them to great themselves.

"So Noah, we really didn't have a chance to introduce our 'friends' yet." Garry said. The people were

"The skeleton is Sans, the old man is old man Mcgucket, the dinosaur is Alphys, and the computer is Colin."Alright, the little goo ball is Robert Ramirez we call him Rob. And the skeleton is the 'great' Papyrus." Garry said.

But right after that happened, Papyrus came up from behind them.

"We should introduce ourselves as friendly as possible! Then, introduce some amazing puzzles from yours truly!" Papyrus said

"That's a good plan, but if they become hostile, we should fight back. Be on your best guard." Garry said.

They were getting closer, people were starting to come out to look at them approaching.

"They're looking at you bro, must know ya. But I don't know, something about them makes me feel vILLager..." Sans said.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled.

"Guys listen, what we need to do is just wing it, keep your guard up, but also be friendly!" Noah said.

"I-I-I agree with N-Noah..." Alphys said.

They were almost there, and the sun was starting to heat up the ground drastically.

"My wheels are gonna burn off!" Colin complained.

"Then allow me, the great Papyrus, to carry you!" Papyrus said. He picked him up and kept on walking.

"Uh, I think that having a plan to make friends is good. I think we should just be ourselves and see what happens next!" Old man McGucket said.

There was no more time to debate his plan though, they had reached some sort of border. Everyone in the town was behind it.

"Looks like people are gathering around Garry. Should we be worried?" Dave asked.

"Nah. It'll be fine, I'm sure." Garry replied. They got closer to the village. Some men came out with guns.

"Well, that looks dangerous..." Sans said

"Don't worry Sans! I'm sure that once they meet me, they will all love me!" Papyrus said.

"I-I-I'm not sure a-a-about that P-Papyrus." Alphys said. Rob couldn't talk. But he still made different noises, no one understood.

"We need a plan... And I think I have the perfect one!" Colin said.

When they reached the village, Colin was wearing Papyrus's scarf, and had 'leader' on his screen in all capitals. He was also wearing old man McGucket's large hat.

"Who are you, and where do you come from?" A man asked.

"We're runaways. From a distant dictator power factory! I am the leader, and I was the one who got these sad saps away, from it's grasp. Do you welcome us!?" Colin asked. They pointed their weapons at them.

"Get out..." The leader said.

"I don't think your plan worked..." Lizzy said.

"We do not want any escapists from the dictator here. If they found out that their missing workers are here. They'd kill us, but then again, if WE gave you to them. They'd pay us handsomely, now wouldn't they?" The leader said. The leader made some signs with his hands to some towers, then lights started flashing, and from the middle of the village, a beam shot up and a force field covered the entire village.

"Someone call the nearest prison and power factory. Tell them we found their missing workers..." The leader said. Sans tapped on Noah's shoulder.

"There's an ally over there. Maybe we could hide, maybe even escape..." Sans whispered. When the leader turned around they ran into the ally. Everyone ran after them and left the leader pounded into the ground.

They ran into ally after ally. But more and more allies were being blocked off, or more people we coming into them. They ran into a dark ally and fell into something, then, when they looked up. It closed.

"No! How was the great Papyrus trapped by a measly trap such as this!" Papyrus said.

"W-w-what now...?" Alphys asked. They looked around, suddenly. A part of the wall started opening slowly. And when it opened all the way, a person made of squares and pixels came out running at them with a wooden sword made of pixels.

He stopped right before he hit them.

"You're not a towns person! Who are you?" He asked.

"Who are we? What are you!?" Colin asked.

"It looks like a ton of boxes, that done got stuck together, and got made into a person!" Old man McGucket said.

"I'm Adam, and I'm not a box. I'm a minecraftian, or I was." Adam said.

"I'm Garry, this is Noah, Dave, Lizzy, Rob, Papyrus, Sans, Alphys, Colin, and old man McGucket." Garry said. Adam let them into his house. Which was an underground cave. Made of big blocks, mostly wood and stone, but there was iron and gold too. He had a garden and an entire underground forest. He had fire floating on some places, and it made the trees grow.

"Welcome to my home..." Adam said.

"This place is incredible!" Papyrus said.

"Thanks. I've been working on it forever. For some reason, this world doesn't have the normal items and blocks. I escaped from some sort of prison with a pickaxe I crafted with some wood I found. I got myself out, but I didn't have time to get anyone else. The guards found me and I didn't have a sword at the time. So, I had to leave..." He said.

There was only one bed, so they had to sleep on the floor. But at least they were safe from the villagers. But Noah woke up early, before anyone else. He wandered around the underground house. And he found a locked room. He punched the door, it cracked slightly. He kept punching it, and it turned into a tiny floating version on the floor.

Noah walked into the room. It was filled with yellow, white, blue, red, dark blue, and a ton of shiny items and not shiny items.

"What is all this?" Noah thought.

There was a banging coming from another door in the room. It was locked, like the other. But this one was iron apparently. It banged, and it hardly cracked... He heard someone say something from not so far away.

Noah hid behind the blocks. And Adam came in, he searched the room. And when he saw the crack in the door, he took a torch out of his inventory, and started searching. He saw Noah, but didn't go towards him. Instead he left and hid around the corner.

Noah came out from behind the blocks, and snuck out the door, only to be jumped on by Adam.

"Why were you in my treasure room!?" He yelled as he jumped onto Noah. The lights turned on right after that.

"I thought you left! Never do that again!" Noah yelled.

"What the heck was that!?" Old man McGucket yelled. Adam stood up frowning at Noah.

"I caught your friend inside of my treasure room! Almost going into my lab. Next time I invite someone in my home, I'll be a bit more alert!" Adam said.

Adam locked up the treasure room with another iron door. And he put down a tripwire in front of it.

"Noah, why did break into my treasure room! Why did you even go in there!?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. I was just wandering, then, I wasn't really in control. When I heard your voice something just snapped, and then, I ran." Noah said.

"You interrupted my sleep Noah, that's not good, skeletons like to rest in peace ya know!" Sans said.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled. Noah felt embarrassed, and confused. He didn't know why he'd gone into the treasure room, and he had no clue of why he tried to break down the iron door.

"Well I can tell you one thing. Security is gonna be tight now! I'll be carrying a diamond sword and iron armor! And tripwires will be everywhere!" Adam said. Later after that. Everyone except Adam was debating on what they should do next. Adam tried to give them some of the food he'd made, but they were too sharp from the pixels. So Adam locked the rooms he didn't want them to be in, and left to steal from the store in the village.

But while Adam was away. They had to make a strategy, because they couldn't stay forever. They had left Maurice in the first place because they wanted to save everyone.

"We should split up, try and cover more ground, then return here..." Colin said.

"No, we need to stick together or we won't be able to survive. We should Travel in groups and all come back here. At least until we need to go." Dave said

"I think that we should stay here, keep on building and getting more people until we can just go out and battle the dictator..." Sans said.

"No, he'll be too powerful by then, and plus, we won't be able to get out because the shield is should go with Dave's idea. Then we'll be able to do things, come back, be safe and we'll still be able to defeat the dictator." Noah said.

They debated over this for almost an hour. They couldn't decide on a strategy. But they had too, so they just went with Dave's, it seemed like the best of all, and it was basically the neutral one. But now that they had to wait for Adam. They wanted to know if he'd join their team or not.

When Adam got back, they were all waiting.

"Hey, I'm back. I stole some food from the store. This should be enough for you guys..." He said.

"Adam, after we eat. We need to ask ya something..." Noah said." Garry said.

"OK, eat, then I'll be fine to talk with you guys!" Adam replied.

Adam crafted some swords for them, though it was extremely hard to hold, they got used to it. They couldn't put on the armor though, except for Colin. But he could only wear a helmet.

"So what do you want?" Adam asked.

"We're leaving. Are you gonna join us? Noah said.

"Well, that's a though one. And I mean, how will you get out with the shield up?" Adam asked.

"We'll find a way... We'll get into their main building. It has to be in there!" Lizzy said.

Adam didn't say anything. They started going to the ladder.

"Wait! I. I, I wish you luck!" Adam said.

"Thanks, we'll see you." Noah said. They went up the ladder, they threw Rob and Colin. And they were in an ally.

They snuck out of the small ally and made their way through the allies. They had to be extremely careful, because if anyone saw them they'd be captured and sent back to the factory.

"OK, we're getting closer to the source of the shield. The shield was being reinforced by something in the middle of the town, it was shooting up an unending ray from what ever it was.

They could see the main building. It was huge, and guarded by so many guards you couldn't even count them.

"What now! We'll never make it past them!" Colin said. Rob rolled out into the light. They started shooting him, nothing. They started firing explosives and gas grenades, nothing. Rob kept on absorbing the attacks, nothing happened to him, he just absorbed them.

The only thing that did beat Rob was when they put him in a cage. He couldn't absorb that. He tried to get out but imbetween the bars were tiny force fields. They prevented him from sliding out.

"W-w-what do we do! He c-can't g-g-get out o-of that!" Alphys said.

"Don't worry, I have a plan!" Old man McGucket said. He tapped on a passing man's shoulder and took him in. He took off his coat and old man McGucket put it on.

"Sorry Mr. But I've gotta take this here coat so I can save my friend!" He said. He walked out into the street and approached the guards.

"Hello fellers! Nice day today ain't it! What day is it? I think, Musday?" He asked. The guards looked at each other with confused looks. And slowly walked away into the building. But old man McGucket jumped onto them.

"So fellers! Where are ya going with that gooey ball thing?" He asked.

"None of your business, hey aren't you supposed to be working?" They asked.

"Nope, I don't need to work! I done just got here from a weird factory thingy, and now I'm trickin you into giving me my gooey ball back!" Old man McGucket said. The two guards jumped onto him and started tying him up.

"OK, that's enough, we need to get them out! CHARGE!" Colin yelled. They all ran out into the crowd and started fighting the guards. They won against the first two and freed Rob and old man McGucket. But when they looked back up the guards were flooding out the doors, and even jumping off the balcony.

"Run!" Colin yelled.

"Wait for the great Papyrus!" Papyrus yelled.

"Bro wait up!" Sans yelled. Everyone ran, they were outnumbered and fighting would've been stupid. But even though they attempted to run, all the allies had been filled.

"What now?" Lizzy asked.

"I think they just caught us." Dave said.

"Fight!" Garry yelled. They all ran forward and started fighting the guards there. But, more guards came from behind them. And they couldn't even dream of beating the ones with guns. And they weren't rule men guns, they were advanced, and about a second after they started fighting everything went black for all of them.

They woke up, none of them knew how long it had been. But they knew one thing, they had been caught. They were in separate prison cells, there were only two per cells. It was dark, wet, smelly, and heavily guarded. The only source of light was a tiny window on the wall, and that had a force field on it!

"What happened!? How did we get caught so easily!?" Papyrus yelled.

"I don't know bro. I guess we were beaten FIGHT away. They must FIELD some awesome power. But I guess it's OK, they didn't put us too BAR apart. And they couldn't separate us, even if they try to FORCE us..." Sans said.

"We were just imprisoned again. And you are already making more puns!?" Papyrus replied.

"Sorry bro, maybe you should bar me from making any puns." Sans said.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled. The guards came back and banged on the bars.

"Be quiet! When the dictator's troops come you'll be lucky if they let you keep your eyes! Eye, sockets...?" The guards said. A sword impaled the back of one of the guards. Then a ton of square zombie creatures started flooding the hallway of cells.

The guards were fighting, and took out a bunch, but they didn't win. For there weren't just zombies. There were skeleton archers too. When the guards were all dead, the creatures retreated as unarmed green things came and exploded the bars. Then Adam came into the hallway and led everyone out the other way, while the creatures were fighting off the endless amount of guards.

"What are these things!?" Colin asked as they ran.

"They're what was in the iron door, I'm a scientist! I make monster spawns and create items and blocks using dust and dirt!" Adam said.

"You had this army, and you didn't do anything to help other people!?" Noah said.

"I can't my monsters burn in the day, so until I can create something to prevent this, I can't help!" Adam said. The guards had beaten Adam's army.

The leader came through the door they were about to run into, and they were all stopped by him.

"Well well well. It's the little man who's been hanging around in town. And I'm guessing you were the one who got all these things to help ya...?" He asked. Guards were right behind them. They had guns to their backs. Not much was looking good.

CHAPTER END... Writing complete on Friday, August 25th 2017. Editing complete on Saturday, August 26th 2017.


	7. Chapter 7

Worlds Rebel Chapter Seven-Commands and Clocks.

Everyone was captured, including Adam.

"What now, 'leader'?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. And technically I'm not the leader, I don't know who is anymore. We've all become sort of jumbled together, to much happened at once and I really didn't know who was in charge." Garry said.

"Well now none of us are in charge! We're gonna be imprisoned, and I would have been fine if I just would've stayed at home, I would've been fine!" Adam said.

They were led into a large single cell, it had no bars, only giant black walls and one tiny window on the door.

"Well, now we're stuck forever in here. Or, we could be captured by the dictator's men, and then who knows what will happen?" Adam said.

"Anyone have ideas about getting out. Cause I'm stumped..." Sans said.

"Nothing..." They all said. They could only wait. Nothing they could do would even lay a scratch on the walls. So they just sat around silently, waiting for something to happen.

"So, you four. How'd you even get tied up in this mess...?" Sans asked.

"Well, we were a team of four, then, we traveled to the factory where you were held. We were captured, put to work after we recovered. And then, we met you and sort of got back together. Then we got to now..." Garry said.

"We were captured, and I was put to work as the manager for these three, and then we escaped with the help of Alphys, then, we got away, came back and found you." Noah said.

"Well, I guess I should start then! Seeing as I was probably the first to get to the factory." Old man McGucket said.

"I was running away, from this weird triangle thing. When I saw the Mystery Shack. And it was protected by some sort of force field or something... So I ran over to it, but right before I got inside, I fell through the ground! Then, I came here!" He said.

"What is, the Mystery Shack?" Noah asked.

"Mine is pretty much the same... I was about to jump out and scare some people when I was sucked into the sky and brought here." Colin said.

"Mine is pretty simple. I had to do work, I saw a portal, and I walked in... I thought Papyrus was there, and I was right." Sans said.

"I went running into the portal because I saw humans through the other side!" Papyrus said.

"B-b-but I w-w-went into the p-portal because I t-thought it w-was w-where you guys w-were!" Alphys said.

"Well guess what! You found them!" Adam said.

They heard banging on the door.

"Be quiet!" Some guards yelled.

"Listen, we've all been taken here against our will, but what have we become! This horrible world has changed us all from what we were into whatever we are now!" Noah said.

"You're right. I think I have a plan..." Adam said. He looked around found a bunch of dust. He took it and arranged it into a pickaxe shape, then he took out a small remote and pressed a small button on it. Then the dust slowly transformed into three pixel-y diamonds and two pixel-y sticks.

The items started shaking and turned into a blue pickaxe. Then Adam started searching around the wall, the only problem was the darkness.

"I can't see anything!" He said.

"I can help with that!" Colin said. He rolled up to the wall and lit up the wall with his screen. Then, Sans got up and his eye started glowing blue.  
"I might be able to do something." He said. He started looking around for anything damaged or cracked.

They found a tiny part where dirt was slowly pouring out of it. They started all trying to chip away at that part.

"W-w-wait, I'm g-gonna try s-something..." Alphys said. She put a single claw into the tiny hole and moved it around. Cracks started to form in the wall.

"Good, now, only one more thing to do, stand back." Adam said. He shoved the pickaxe into the wall as hard as he could. When the walls cracks started to become holes, and the wall started breaking. It started making noise and breaking apart.

The guards apparently heard them. And started opening the door.

"I need more time to tunnel to the surface! Don't let them get to me and don't let them alert other guards!" Adam said. The guards opened the door, and started running into the room fighting them. They had no weapons and no special capabilities, all they could do is just fight, but the guards had bats and unloaded guns they were using to knock them out...

There was only one problem with fighting. They were horrible at it. Because a computer, a goo ball, a dinosaur, two skeletons, and an old man weren't the best. Noah Garry Dave and Lizzy were behind them. There was no room left, the others had blocked the doorway.

"Hurry Adam!" Sans yelled. They were being pushed back, and they were also being hurt a lot.

Adam broke through into the surface. And guards started flooding in from there too.

"Guys!" Adam yelled. They had no hope of getting away. Because the troops who flooded the hole Adam made, were the dictator's troops.

They were being beaten. And when a troop was defeated by one of them, another hundred would come in. They were starting to bring guns, so when the ones fighting were all defeated, they started running down the hall. To be confronted by tons of men holding weird looking guns.

"I have to say, you put up a good fight. But, no one takes us down..." The leader said. Then a man came up from behind him.

The man was an old man wearing a black commander suit, and had at least fifty badges on it. He had long black pants going down to black boots. He was also wearing a . He had a small army of at least twenty men behind him all wearing green army suits.

"Actually, I have to disagree." He said. The leader turned around with a confused look on his face.

"Ya wanna bet. Pal?" He asked. The man clapped his hands twice and the guns pointed at him instead.

"We have infiltrated your puny village, and we've killed your army. You have nothing left..." The man said.

"What did you do?" The leader asked.

"I know it's hard for your tiny brain to process. Men, take the prisoners back to the factory. And take the villagers too. We now have more workers..." He said. The leader was about to punch the man but he was tazored before he could.

The guards came up behind them and handcuffed them.

"That's it! We're dead!" Colin said.

"No! Wait! Sir, I have riches! Don't you want them before you go!?" Adam yelled. The man stopped and snapped.

"Let the block one go, you two, come with me!" He said to two guards. They let Adam go, and he led them to his base.

it was night, it was cold and windy. And no one was outside, except for the dictator's troops. They entered the base and Adam let them into the treasure room.

"Very nice... Maybe you could be in my personal mining team... Guards, go gather up the villagers, they'll carry it for us." The man said. The two guards left the base and went to the surface.

"Anything else?" The old man asked.

"Yes. Come into here..." Adam said. He opened the lab door and his creatures started flooding out and attacking the old man.

Right before the old man died he pressed a button which turned red.

"Good work guys, now. Formation attack two, room S." He said. They wandered back into the room, and Adam entered. The room was a ginormous room filled with dust and dirt in giant glass containers and boxes. But in the middle there was a giant machine. He attached a pipe to one of the glass boxes, and dust and dirt started going onto a conveyor belt and into the machine, then out came bones, a bow, and a skull. All of them were pixels and squares. This kept happening until there was a huge pile of all three things.

He typed in something on a keyboard and slammed a red button, then, the bones items started rumbling. They suddenly turned into a skeleton archer. And it went into another room, guarded heavily by zombies. It was filled with zombies and skeleton archers.

Adam kept making skeleton archers, until he put in more dust and dirt. Then what started coming out was tnt, green dye, and gunpowder. Then some thing with four legs but still was tall. It had no arms or hands, but the head was still there. Though it didn't have a normal face. These creatures came out a lot. They were quicker then the other two, but they tripped a lot.

The next creature he made, was some sort of tall slim black creature that had purple eyes. They teleported around the room until they got into the room they needed to get into. Once Adam had enough of all four. He was left it on auto-create so while he was away it would make more zombies. Then he opened the door to see a giant army there with everyone held at gunpoint.

"Wow, you killed the an old man. So impressive... Well, we're here to show you what WE can do. Give us everything, and we'll keep your friends alive... Don't, we'll kill them as you killed our that old kook." He said. The tall black creatures took out the one's holding everyone, then the skeleton archers shot down more troops.

Troops with bigger guns started shooting and took out a lot of archers, but then zombies came in and took them out.

"Come on!" Adam yelled. He led them out the hatch and the monsters followed. The flow of monsters never ended, because it was on auto create.

They started fighting with the dictator's troops. And they were barely winning. The zombies were protecting the skeleton archers, and the green no armed monsters were exploding close to the troops so they'd defeat them. The village was being destroyed, but the villagers were being saved.

The tall black ones were sneaking up on troops and whacking them to the ground.

"We're winning!" Old man McGucket yelled.

"H-h-how did you m-make this m-many I-in such a-a short time?" Alphys asked.

"My machine is capable, I used a very rare block for it, a command block." He said. The monsters had overflowed the town, but even though they did that, the sun was coming up, and that would mean the monsters would die.

And the dictator's troops were strong enough without the sun. They had extremely strong guns. So they were still mowing them down. So the only advantage they had was numbers, and the element of surprise. They could distract the troops by going in front of them and then come up behind them and kill them.

But another thing was, more and more of the dictator's troops were coming, but more and more monsters were coming. The sun was almost in the sky, they needed to hurry. Adam ran out of the battle and into his base, he needed a troop that didn't burn in sunlight.

Adam put in a new code, and a glass bottle, tons of weird items, and some sort of villager came out. Then, they fused together, and a square witch came out. It walked away into the battle, and while the others were burning, they were fighting and winning. They were smashing potions on their heads, and poisoning them all.

They had no more other troops, only a few witches. The villagers were fighting too now, but the dictator's troops were coming in from all angles. There was no way to win. Even though more and more witches were coming out, they were dying the second they left Adam's home.

"We're loosing!" Noah yelled.

"Ya think!" Adam yelled from downstairs. He started making more witches per minute. But they still didn't do much, all the villagers had been captured, and everyone else had gone into Adam's base. He kept increasing the amount of witches coming out so he could make a small army downstairs.

But even with the small army downstairs the dictator's troops were still coming in. There was no where to run or hide anywhere either. So their only choice was to keep on making more witches.

"Is there any other thing you can make that won't die in sunlight!?" Garry asked.

"Well, there's one. It will produce faster but it's much weaker!" Adam said.

"Well it's better the being taken back to the factory!" Colin said.

He pressed a button and started producing small square and pixel-y bugs. They didn't have any items that came out before they were made, they just came out spraying everywhere. They flooded through the door and under the remaining witches.

Then they started attacking the dictators troops. They couldn't climb up the ladder, but they did climb up the wall. They were flooding the entire village and slowly spread everywhere defeating dictator troops in large groups.

"Those are powerful!" Papyrus said.

"Just wait until they start getting hit..." Adam said. They were being hit, and in a single shot they'd die. But that didn't matter, there were so many of them coming out that they couldn't be killed. They needed to constantly attach tubes to the dust boxes and containers.

The silverfish were winning though, they were too small and fast for the dictator's troops to hit them. Only the troops with guns that have area of affect and after the dictator's troops retreated. Adam sent them back into his base. They ran down into the prison and got the leader back up. They had to help the captured villagers out of the cells.

They ran out of the cells and too the surface back to their families and homes.

"Bring him to the end of the cells and rest him on one of the guard's chairs!" Dave said. They could barely hold him up. He was huge, heavy, and completely unconscious. They put him down in a chair and tried to help him stay up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We won, and beat the dictator's troops, while you took a nap!" Colin said.

"But, they killed our army, we lost." He replied.

"No! My amazing technology allowed me to win!" Adam said.

They explained everything, but even though they had won, the village was mostly destroyed. Adam joined them and left the villagers to have his amazing machine. They needed it more then he did now that the dictator's troops knew their location.

"I can't believe you left them that machine! We could have used that to take down the factory and get all of our friends out!" Colin said.

"They need it more then we do, and we all have friends trapped... We'll get them, trust me." Adam said.

"He's right, with the dictator knowing where they are, it will be hard for them to defend. Adam told them how to use it. They'll be fine, and they said that if we needed anything just come to them!" Noah said.

"And besides! We couldn't take it with us, it was to big and heavy!" Noah said.

"Yeah well we could have made strong monsters to carry it!" Colin said.

"Most strong monsters burn in the day..." Adam said. They discussed about this for about thirty minutes, but soon that stopped because they had no supplies, and they were all now starving and thirsting to death.

But after awhile silence didn't help them too. And still, silence gets too annoying even if you're starving and thirsting...

"So, Sans, what have you been doing while I was away?" Papyrus asked.

"Well, I would say I was lazy. But I wasn't because they were worse then Undyne, if I didn't work, they would bring me to zero point one HP. It wasn't nice. So I was forced to work and make solar panels for their 'plan', they never actually told anyone what their plan was..." Sans said.

"I was a-a d-doctor, I would t-t-treat a lot of w-w-weird things, C-Colin and old man M-McGucket w-were some, b-but I never m-met S-S-Sans in t-there..." Alphys said.

"I was a wind turbine creator! And I was very good at it as well!" Papyrus said.

"They made me build water dams with Lizzy and Dave." Garry said. Rob made noises, but they didn't know what he said.

"I was a researcher in my home, so they made me create atomic energy, which I regret doing, it helped them further in their weapons development." Adam said. They were speaking about their pasts, where they came from, what happened to them, and even some frightening stories about their encounters with the dictator's troops.

"As I was captured, I was searching everywhere for my bro. But he wasn't the only missing monster. Tons of others had disappeared too..." Sans said.

"The dictator actually kind of saved me, some enemies were attacking me and right before they killed me I was taken. The enemies wanted my machine, they could make more troops for their side..." Adam said.

"I was taken right before I was gonna jump out and scare people. Then they got the scare on me..." Colin said.

"I was going to sleep with my raccoon wife and as I was getting into my bed thingy I fell through the floor!" Old man McGucket said.

Everyone looked at him weird right after he said the words 'raccoon wife'.

"You married a raccoon?" Colin asked.

"Why would you marry an animal?" Papyrus asked.

"Because their WILD in bed?" Sans asked.

"Sans that was unneeded!" Papyrus yelled.

"I bet you get no foREST around them..." Sans said.

"NO!" Papyrus yelled.

"Look ahead guys!" Dave yelled. There was a city in front of them. And gunshots and explosions could be heard and seen.

"Well, time to turn back!" Colin said.

"I-I-I agree with C-Colin..." Alphys said. They didn't go back, but they didn't go forward.

"OK, why not take a vote?" Lizzy asked.

"Sounds good to me kid." Sans said. Papyrus, Noah, Dave, Garry, Sans, and old man McGucket voted to go into the city. But Alphys, Colin, and Robert said no. It was three to six, and even though some didn't want to go they had to stick together.

As they got closer, gunshots became more frequent, and they could hear the words 'freedom' being screamed.

"Could it be rebels fighting off the rule men?" Colin asked.

"That would be fantastic! We could help them!" Papyrus said. Sans grabbed onto his arm.

"Nope, I'm not loosing you again bro. They want to do it it's fine, you me and Alphys will stay behind." Sans said. They sneaked into the city and looked around. They didn't see anything at first. But when they started getting deeper, tons of people with guns were running around and fighting each other.

"They are definitely rebels and rule men, you can tell by their weapons and how they look." Garry said. They ran to the other side of the road and hid there. The streets were red with blood, weapons scattered everywhere. Noah grabbed a rule man and Dave knocked him out. Noah took his gun and one and shot it once. It blew him back into the building.

"This thing is insane!" Noah said.

"Put that thing down! That thing is bad and used by them rule men people!" Old man McGucket said. Noah snuck out and grabbed a few more guns, he gave them to everyone and they stood waiting in the ally. And whenever rule men came by they'd shoot them.

"What if they find us? And then they kill us!?" Papyrus asked.

"S-S-Sans, h-how man more d-d-days until you c-c-can u-use your p-powers again?" Alphys asked.

"Don't worry, soon they'll be back, then we won't be hiding..." Sans said. They went deeper into the ally, and hid.

"What now? Do we join the battle, or do we just keep hiding?" Garry asked.

"I mean what's the point of being here? We're not hurting the dictator in anyway by doing this." Colin said.

"Well actually we're taking out his army! So we're defeating him slowly!" Papyrus said.

"OK, I agree with that..." Sans said. They waited for the next group of rule men, hopped out and destroyed them before they could shoot back.

"Hey you!" Someone yelled. They turned around and there was a group of rebels.

"Um, hi?" Alphys said.

"Hi? You just took out an entire group of rule men! Where'd you get their guns!?" He asked.

"We knocked them out, then took them. Is that too hard?" Colin asked. He looked behind him and there were tons of rule men coming at them.

"Listen, me and my friends are being destroyed, think you could help out?" He asked.

"OK! We were gonna attack the rule men anyways." Garry said. The rebel took them into their group and they ran towards the rule men. They took down the group, but some of them didn't like being aggressive, Papyrus and old man McGucket were some of them.

"Are you kidding me! These are the guys who kept us imprisoned for life! They're evil, and just now you're upset about killing them!?" The rebel said. They were very upset with the rule men, but they still didn't want to resort to violence. So the rest of them took them out, avenging all that they had killed. There were many more rule men, but the rebels also started taking rule men guns.

"Alright everyone! We're moving ahead to Shoppers Street! Get some guns, and leave some guys back here to take out the stragglers! And remember we're getting closer to the main hall. So tanks and trucks might be coming up ahead. And maybe a few helicopters..." A rebel yelled. The army of rebels ran through the disgusting streets of the city and entered a shopping street with stores on each side of the roads.

The roads were silent, and not a single rule man came out, they made it to a fork in the road, both roads had shops, but no rule men. They went to the right, and in the middle of that street hundreds of rule men came flooding out and surrounded them from all angles. Some tanks were there too. Rebels all shot around them to kill as many as they could.

But the rebels were dying much more then the rule men, and when Papyrus was hit. He knew they were gonna kill him even if he was nice to them. So he pulled out his gun, and started mowing down rule men. He didn't want his friends to die. And he now knew that these people could not be believed in...

When tanks exploded, it caused heavy casualties for both sides. So the rebels had a plan, they would shoot away parts of the tank that was flying towards them, flinging them towards the rule men. And even if they missed and got hit many less rebels died from it then rule men.

But even though they won, there were thirteen original rebels left, plus Noah and everyone else. But there was no way they could go on. Those were just a bunch of regular rule men. And they could hear tanks in the distance. They ran back, and they stopped at a giant building, it was closed. They knocked on the door a certain way and someone opened the door.

"Welcome to our base. We've been building up for awhile. But sadly that obviously wasn't enough..." He said.

"You lost!?" The person who opened the door asked.

"Shh! And yes. We did loose, but don't worry. We'll be fine, I'd like to introduce you fellas to someone, someone who talks about someone a lot like you little guy!" He said as he pointed to Colin. He led them to a staircase that went down into a big base filled with people wearing old weird clothing.

"What is this place?" Old man McGucket asked.

"This is our base. As you can see, we lost a lot of people because of the tons of space. But we'll be fine!" He said.

"Colin! Is that you?" Someone yelled. A clock with stick figure limbs started walking towards them.

"Tony!? I thought you had died!" Colin said.

"But nothing can kill the clock! I will never run out of time!" Tony said. He walked them to his house, it was a giant dark blue house with clocks everywhere. And other then the normal things you'd find in a house, clocks were everywhere. And pieces from history where everywhere.

"So what have you been doing all this time?" Colin asked.

"I've been living here, of course after I escaped the clutches of the dictator!" Tony said.

"I've been running these sad saps, as their glorious leader against the wasteland! I've come up with plans, and I'm slowly bringing the dictator down!" Colin said. Everyone started chuckling in the back.

"It's true!" Colin said.

"Right... Well, You're all welcome to stay at my humble abode! I know how harsh the dictator, the rule men, and even the wasteland can be..." Tony said.

"Thank you talking clock, I am the great Papyrus! This is my lazy brother Sans..." Papyrus said.

"Sup..." Sans said.

"I-I-I'm doctor A-Alphys!" Alphys said.

"Old man McGucket, but you can call me McGucket!" Old man McGucket said.

"Garry. REAL leader of the team" Garry said.

"Dave. Second in command." Dave said.

"Lizzy, um, third in command? Is that a thing?" Lizzy asked.

"I'm Noah, just some guy on the team..." Noah said. Again, Robert made random noises. Nobody could understand him, but this time he seemed angrier about it this time.

CHAPTER END...

WE HAD A BIG CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE!

Writing finished on: Monday, September 4th 2017.

Editing finished on: Tuesday, September 5th 2017.


	8. Chapter 8

Worlds Rebel chapter eight-Little Knight...?

It was midday, Noah, Sans, Colin, Dave, Garry, Lizzy, and Adam were outside collecting supplies for the rebels. They had split up so the rest of them were at the other side of the city collecting things.

"This is stupid. We should be together, not splitting apart. The rule men find us and we're dead!" Colin whispered.

"For once in his life, he's right! If we're caught we won't have enough time to get away! They'll get us the second they see us..." Tony said.

"Don't worry, one more day and I'll have my powers, then. The entirety of the dictator will have a bad time all together..." Sans said.

"Shh. Stop talking! Do you want them to find us!?" Adam said.

"Adam's right, come on, let's get some supplies." Noah said. They ran out of the alleyway, and across the street into an old store.

Only one old man was inside cleaning.

"Hello, can I help you?" He asked.

"Um, I guess...?" Dave said. He looked around at the store.

"Well, you're welcome to anything ya like, just make sure ya pay. And no tricks! I may be blind but I'm not stupid ya hear!" He said.

The fact that he was blind was very calming to Noah.

"OK. Just don't get too close to him..." Noah said. They looked around and took as much as they could off the shelves, then Noah and Dave went up to the counter because they didn't want him to notice anything.

"Where did the rest of you go?" He asked.

"Oh, they're right behind us." Noah said. He looked behind them.

"Those are some weird looking friends you got there boy. Hey, how are you gonna pay for all this?" He asked. Dave put a ton of money on the counter. The rebels gave it to them so they could buy supplies.

"Well, I'm not gonna question you." He said. He took the money and quickly bagged the items. He dropped almost everything while doing it.

Noah left, but the old man left with them.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you those guys I saw out there fighting the rule men?" He asked.

"RUN!" Colin yelled. Everyone but Noah and Dave ran.

"Yeah, why?" Dave asked.

"You were pretty strong out there. I wish you the best, also. Ask them rebels if they need any extra hands. I'd love to leave my store and join em if that's alright." The old man said.

"OK, we'll tell them." Noah said.

They left and the old man walked back into his store.

"What is wrong with you! He could have grabbed you and gotten the rule men right after!" Adam said.

"What did he tell ya kid?" Sans asked.

"He wants to join the rebels." Noah said. They looked over into the store and he was mopping the store, making a bigger mess then he started with.

They left and went to the other side of the alleyway, and there was the rule men. There were several patrol groups. And tons of rule men behind them checking houses and stores for the rebels.

"We should get out of here, rule men don't know the meaning of mercy..." Tony said.

"I know. Let's wait for them to pass, then we'll cross and be able to get back." Adam said.

"I think we should go back. Those searching ones look into the alleyway, and we're dead. Boom..." Dave said.

They didn't see them, but they heard a passing conversation coming from the rule men.

"You moron! Don't you hear anything!? They caught some of the rebels. They were escapists from a power factory! They know where the rebel base is, if they crack, we'll get it!" One said.

"Don't call me a moron when your one yourself stupid!" The other rule man said. They passed by, Noah took out a gun.

"Get out guns, each of you grab a rule man, and we'll hold them up for ransom. They give us the others, we'll give them back their rule men." Noah said.

"That's a bad idea Noah, they won't care if they loose five troops. They'll knock us out and we'll be caught too." Dave said.

"Didn't you hear! They have Alphys, old man McGucket, Garry, Lizzy, Papyrus, and Robert! Are we just gonna let them torcher them until they tell them where we are!?" Noah said.

"He's right, they have my brother. I don't care if I get captured, I'll be with Alphys and Papyrus.

"But what if they separate us out! And besides who knows how much time we'll be locked up, and we'll have some time to get your friends out, do not worry." Tony said.

Noah and Sans jumped out anyways.

"Come on! We gotta help!" Adam said. He jumped out too. Then Tony and Colin did as well. They grabbed one rule man each, and held them at gunpoint.

"Give us back our friends, or else your troops get shot!" Noah said. They smiled and some even laughed.

"You stupid kid. You think we care about five troops!? We get a thousand troops a day! You just gave yourselves up. And now, we'll have all of the escaped fugitives..." The rule man said. He walked forward, and the other troops got around the and held up their guns to them.

"What now, genius!?" Colin asked.

"No, my powers aren't back! I still have four hours!" Sans said.

"Don't worry I'll get us out of this!" Noah said. The rule men that they held got away, and they had no defense but a few guns.

"Drop your guns now freaks!" A rule man ordered. They had to drop their guns or they'd kill them. So they did, and now, they were going to be captured no matter what.

The rule man took Noah's arm and pulled him away, more rule men came and did the same to the others. But as the rule man holding Noah was walking away. He tripped on something, it was a vine.

He got back up and looked at the vine.

"Plant life! Who did this! Find the person who made this! Kill them! Torcher them! Having plant life is against MY rules!" He yelled. Suddenly a giant pea hit him in the side of the head.

"Who did that!?" He screeched. Then a ton of tiny hard peas hit him and killed him. Then they started hitting the other rule men.

"Find where it's coming from, now!" A rule man yelled. They started scattering and looking everywhere. But they soon found it was coming from a roof. It was some sort of mutated plant with a helmet on shooting them with some sort of mouth gun.

They started shooting back and the plant creature quickly retreated. The troops waited around for it to reappear. But the commander didn't like that.

"What are you doing!? Get your sorry asses up that building and chop that THING in half!" He said. They started surrounding the building and five of them climbed up the ladder. When they reached the top, they all were thrown off the building after firing only a few shots.

When they hit the ground this had green stuff all over their faces. The commander took a bit off and tasted it.

"peas!? Who, how?!" He said right before having pea all over his face too. Then peas started raining down hitting tons of rule men. The rule men tried to climb ladders but they were shot off while climbing.

About half of the rule men had been shot with peas. And frankly, the peas didn't do much. They just slowed them down, knocked them over, and made them angrier. Though they kept on shooting peas at them.

The commander got up covered in giant peas.

"You idiots! Get your sorry asses to the top of the building or your gonna be damned all the way to hell..." He said. They started all going up the ladder, and the plant creatures couldn't get them all away, Noah and everyone else were still at gunpoint, but they needed to help the creatures on top of the building. They turned around and started fighting the guards holding them. They defeated them but more guards came and they didn't look like they were just gonna tazor them.

They dodged some bullets but Sans and Noah got actually shot right before peas hit the rule men.

"Dude are you OK!?" Garry asked.

"No, I'm bleeding way too much. Everything is spinning." Noah said.

"I don't have blood, but this hurts..." Sans said,

"There's more comin-" Garry said before he was shot in the back with some sort of tiny black hole. It consumed him entirely.

Bullets and weird elements started flying everywhere. And before they could turn around to shoot, Dave got hit in the forehead with a red rock that expanded him until he exploded.

"Run!" Lizzy said. They tried to run, but before they could make three steps they were all surrounded by boxes. Then the boxes opened up and little red bugs came out. They attached themselves to them and quickly let out gas that knocked them out.

"Bring these fools to the hospital. And tell the nearest factory we have their missing men." Another commander said. The troops had captured the creatures. And they had brought them down in bags.

"We also caught some other fugitives. Tell them we got them too." The first commander said.

"You're a mess. Looks like your mother cooked dinner again..." The other commander said. The troops took everyone and brought them to a hospital. It was guarded in every room by at least fifteen troops. And the factory troops were coming. They were in no shape to try and get out.

They were in separate rooms, they didn't want them to be able to communicate. So after they were taken care of, and taken to the prison, the factory troops arrived.

"Well well well. Look who I finally found... You thought you'd actually be able to escape the grasp of the dictator? He has eyes all over the planet. No one, will ever defeat him." Mr. Red said. He snapped his fingers and tons of troops came in. They opened the cells and forcefully brought them out.

"Trust me, you'll be taken great care of. And by that I mean. When we're done, you'll be working in six different places at the same time. Because we're going to cut you into pieces. And that goes for all of you!" He said. Noah couldn't fight back. They healed the wound and stopped the bleeding, but he was still hurting so badly he couldn't fight back. They headed for the door but they were blocked by vines.

"What is this?" Mr. Red asked.

"We don't know sir. Should I just cut it down for you?" A commander asked. He nodded. And he took out a giant blue glowing sword. It tapped it and it froze solid. Then another soldier took out a red glowing sword and it melted into nothing but water. They tried to pass but the vines came back, stronger then before.

A big commander pushed his way through, then touched the vine with a black glowing sword. The entirety of the vines disintegrated, and they passed through. But as they made it into the other room. They were confronted by a knight, who had armor made of vines and plants. Their sword was made of tree bark.

"Oh wow, another freak in this 'wonderful world', just let me handle this..." The big commander said. He walked forward and pulled out his sword of darkness. He ran towards him but before he could kill the plant knight, vines came out from the floor and impaled him. Then a ton more came and grabbed his sword, they tapped him with it, and he disintegrated.

"Who's next?" They said in a deep voice. The guards pulled out swords and guns and ran towards them. Vines came out of the walls, the floor, and even the ceiling. Had vines coming out of it. Some of the troops started leaving the room, the knight left them alone. But any troop brave or dumb enough to go after him would die. And though the guns did hit them, they only destroyed their armor. And after the armor broke, it regenerated.

The room was filled with dead rule men. And all the troops were either dead or they had fled. Mr. Red was all that was left.

"Give me the prisoners..." The knight said. Mr. Red was trembling, he out his hand in his pocket. And started backing up.

"OK, don't do anything you might regret, we don't want anymore problems..." Mr. Red said. He quickly took out a small red and green gun and shot the knight in the chest and head a few times, the knight stood there, Red ran away.

"Who, what is that THING!?" Colin said.

"Don't be rude Colin!" Tony said.

"Um, hello?" Noah said. The knight slowly walked towards them. They passed them and opened the bag with the mutated plants. They hopped out and started wandering around the knight.

"Hello? We're right here!" Garry said. They quickly turned to Garry.

They walked right up to him.

"Wow, rude. I just saved you and this is how you react?" The knight said. Dave elbowed Garry.

"Ow. Sorry, I uh. Just was a bit confused as to what just happened..." Garry said. The knight took his sword and sliced the wall to open a new door. An army awaited outside, they shot the second they saw them. And they were all blown back against the wall.

"You think I'd just leave, let my precious workers escape me?" Mr. Red said. He clapped his hands and some troops with very large guns shot out some sort of force field. It locked them all inside. He waved his hand and tons of men wearing quarantine suits came and put needles into the knight. Then the armor came off of them and their sword died.

"Well now. Not so powerful now that all your measly powers are trapped in this tiny needle. Now, take them to the trucks." Mr. Red said. They were released from the wall, but they were stuck inside the force field.

"Well what now!?" Adam asked.

"Just shut up! Let them take us, we can't do anything else." Colin said.

"Well there has to be at least one way. But really, it just looks like we're really TRUCKED.. So, you guys have fun. Tell me when it's over..." Sans said. He laid down and tried to get to sleep but Lizzy jumped on him.

"I have a plan..." She said. Sans pushed her off and got up.

"OK, let's hear it..." Sans said.

The plan, was funny, but kind of painful for Sans. They lifted him up.

"Be careful. It takes a nice and healthy skull for me to think of all those puns. But, if you're FORCING me to I wont stop you. After all I'm the only one that FIELDS the power..." Sans said. They slammed him into the side of the shield. It didn't really do much, just a tiny crack. And to make matters worse Mr. Red noticed them.

"Guards. disable the skeleton." He said. They shot a small blast of electricity and Sans was knocked out cold. Then they used a claw gun to get him out.

"What now? We don't have a battering ram!" Garry said.

"What are you talking about? Yes we do!" There was a little tiny boy in the corner of the shield.

"Please don't tell me that was that night." Colin said.

"I believe it is..." Tony replied.

The night got up and knocked on the shield. As he did a wave went all the way trough it.

"We don't need a skull to do this, why don't we just all ram ourselves into it?" He suggested. They had to do it. And it was a pretty good idea. So before Mr. Red looked back again they all got themselves against the wall.

"If this fails, I blame the midget knight." Adam said.

"Hey shut it!" The boy said. They started running, and they slammed against the front of the shield. It broke open and the guards with the guns making the force field blew up. Mr. Red looked back almost right away, and so did all the guards. They tried to fight them off but to no avail they were taken down by the element of surprise. And mostly because of the fact that they took their guns and shot all the rule men...

"You'll fail. More troops are coming and when they see me like this an entire city worth of rule men will be after you so I can hang your heads on my wall!" Mr. Red said.

"Well, that's gonna be a long time away. Because their not gonna find you." Noah said.

"What?" Mr. Red asked.

"Yep, welcome to the team Red. You're gonna be our hostage!" Adam said.

"You must be joking. They'll come looking for me, you won't survive!" Mr. Red said.

"Yeah well neither will you. And if you don't survive. The factory doesn't either." Garry said. Mr. Red had a look of fear, but confidence on his face.

"They'll replace me. They have tons of people ready to go into my position!" He said. They heard running and shouting from not to far away.

"We better go." Tony said, they ran with Adam, Garry, and Dave holding up Sans. The tiny boy was in the back looking back to make sure no rule men followed them. They ran to city hall first. They needed to get everyone else back before they were sent to the factory.

"You fools, you're going into city hall!? You will be captured and I will be freed." Mr. Red said.

"Here, let me fix this issue." The boy said. He took some tape out of a backpack he had, and tapped Mr. Red's mouth shut.

"Good work. Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves. But right now, doesn't seem like the best time." Noah said. Rule men were patrolling down the road, and they needed to hide. They rushed into the front door, it wasn't their best idea...

They snuck around the hall, until they found some stairs leading to the basement. It was labeled above the door 'jail cells and storage units'.

CHAPTER END...

Writing finished on: Wednesday, September 13th 2017.

Editing finished on: Wednesday September 13th 2017.

Notes: Sorry for the delay, hurricane Irma kinda got me a bit off track. Also this chapter has no editing because I didn't want to miss another day. I don't want to loose you guys to time. So, hope you enjoy it. Post any comments on problems you saw and errors that you'd like me to fix. Thanks and I'll see you later! -W


	9. Chapter 9

Worlds Rebel Chapter Nine-Take Over!

"Shh! Be quiet, they're gonna find us!" Adam said.

"Then get your square elbow out of my face!" Colin said.

"Oh shut up Colin. You were the one who got us into this mess!" Tony said. Colin had gotten them into a bad situation. When they went downstairs to look for the others, some rule men on parole, and he jumped into a dumpster without thinking, and everyone had to go in with him because the rule men heard him go in, and they were now coming their way.

So when the rule men came, they closed the dumpster and locked it.

"I can't believe you were as stupid to do this! We're going to either die or get out, and I'd prefer one over the other. They felt the whole dumpster bang. Then, it lifted, and they could hear heavy machinery

"Oh great. Now we're gonna be dumped!" Dave said. They were definitely moving. And they were for a while, until the machine stopped, and they got tipped over until they fell into a huge trash compactor.

"Now what?" Lizzy asked. The compactor started closing in. They started looking around.

"Look! There's a hatch! But there's a pin. Colin get it!" Garry said.

"OK, but it will take time." He said.

Then Mr. Red got the tape off his mouth by slowly destroying it with saliva.

"You fools are gonna get us all killed! Let me out now, I know the pin, let me out now!" Mr. Red said.

"No, Colin keep going we'll hold back these walls.

They first tried pushing. Of course, that wouldn't work. So they started using trash and metals to block the compactor.

"How's that code!?" Garry asked.

"Somewhat completed!" Colin said. But they needed it faster than how fast he was going. they stuck the compactor for a few seconds using multiple rusty pipes, but still, nothing.

"OK, I got it I got it." Colin said. He opened a hatch, but it just led into an incinerator.

"Look!" Lizzy said. She pointed towards and emergency hatch on the other side of the incinerator.

"Are you sure that that's not just another trash compactor hatch?" Sans asked.

"I'm certain!" She replied. They started crawling to the other side. Dave and Tony were dragging Mr. Red on the chair.

"I'm going to die! You're going to let go and I'm going to be incinerated!" Mr. Red yelled.

"Don't shut up and you will be." Dave said.

"Hey, don't be like that. You don't wanna inSINerate." Sans said. They were half way there, and the heat was so bad that they were getting burns and Colin shorted out. Tony carried him while Lizzy carried him...

But during the trip. The chair that was holding Mr. Red started to set on fire.

"My chair is on fire get me out now!" He yelled. Sans and Dave quickly turned back.

"Come on..." Sans said. They started untying him and the second they got him out they threw the chair into the fire.

"You fools..." He said. He pushed Dave down but Sans got him. Then he grabbed Mr. Red by the back and held him to the fire.

"Fire or rebels, your choice..." Sans said.

"Rebels. I choose rebels!" Mr. Red said. Sans pulled back Mr. Red and pushed him ahead. They made it too the other side and opened the door. Tons of garbage came out and pushed them back towards the fire.

"What now!?" Tony asked.

"Well for starters, you could move yourself instead of me pulling you!" Lizzy said.

"Oh yes, very sorry." Tony replied. They looked around, and on the roof directly above the fire was the emergency exit hatch.

"Now what? My plants are gonna burn if they're in this fire any longer!" The knight said.

"Well, I have a plan..." Mr. Red said. They started gathering trash, mostly metals. And gathered as many sticky things as they could get without falling into the fire. Then they put together a bridge and put it all the way up to the exit hatch, it didn't work.

So then they retried, but this time, they made a ladder. And when it became stabilized. Mr. Red pushed his way through and climbed to the top. Then he knocked the ladder down and it melted in the fire.

"Don't worry! I'll be right back, with my men!" Mr. Red said. He left and all they heard were gunshots. Then he slowly came back into the trash incinerator, but this time his front was covered in blood and his entire chest and stomach was blown off. He stayed on the trash and went into the fire. Melting and turning into a skeleton.

Everyone's mouths were almost touching the garbage. But then then the fire stopped, lights turned on and a ladder came down.

"You down there guys?" The rebels yelled. They all started yelling back.

"I'll take that as a yes..." He said. Everyone got up the ladder and looked around, the entire hall was filled with rebels.

"I thought you lost the battle!" Noah said.

"We did, then some guys from this nearby village came along with these creatures made of squares. Quite like your friend!" He said. Then the village leader from before came.

"The dictator needs to be taken down. And we're not gonna stand by and make people do it alone." He said.

"Come outside, we could use your help on the battlefield!" The rebel leader said. They ran outside and Adam's monsters were everywhere. They were around every corner killing rule men. And the rebels were right behind them shooting rule men before they got hurt.

"This is incredible!" Lizzy said.

"Looks like giving them that machine really payed off Adam." Sans said. Tony looked excited and confused.

"When did you have the time to make all this!?" Tony asked.

"Time back in my old home, that's where." Adam replied. They were winning the part of the city that they'd won before, but when they got to shopping street it would go badly.

The good thing was the rule men were scattered. They were no longer in groups, they were alone or in tiny groups.

"This is going much better than last time!" The rebel leader said.

"And don't worry, we've got tons more forces coming right now." The village leader said. They cleared out the first part of the city where the rebel base was, and then they made it to shopping street.

The only difference, was this time the rule men didn't take them by surprise, they just ran out at them shooting everywhere.

"Alright, lead the troops around, we'll surround them and keep them from getting away." The village leader said.

"Some of us were captured while searching, Mr. Red said so before he was killed. Wouldn't they be in city hall?" Dave asked.

"No, they keep captured fugitives in the more secured prison. It's a few stops away. But until we get there we need to kill as many rule men as possible, because we're not avenging my and their fallen. We're avenging all the fallen..." The leader of the rebels said. They kept pushing forward. More monsters kept coming but it took awhile for their groups to make it to where the rebels were right now.

The rule men were loosing by a ton. And even though they had better guns they couldn't take down the swarms of enemies. But since they were loosing, they sent a distress signal, and now tons of more powerful troops were coming. They would be in power suits, and that would make it seriously hard for the monsters.

"OK, we're going to the prison next. Some of our and their friends and troops are being held captive there. We need to get them out NOW." The leader of the rebels said. When they made it near the building, they had to rush down a ton of stairs to reach it. It was the biggest building any of them had ever seen. It was bigger then the city Maurice had made.

They shot the few more rule men guarding the place and started banging on the door. They burst it down and charged inside to the biggest place they've ever seen, but in it, was an entire army of what must have been over ten thousand rule men.

THE END...

Writing finished on: Tuesday, September 19th, 2017.

Editing finished on:Tuesday, September 19th, 2017.

Notes: Sorry, hurricane Irma hit us while moving. So I had to be working on other things rather than this. Also no editing but the next one will be long AND edited a TON. Another reason is we only have one computer, and my sister steals it for her writing. But I finally got it back, so here you go and sorry for the delay!


	10. Chapter 10 part one

Worlds Rebel Chapter Ten/part one-Inky Situation.

They ran back up the stairs and ran to The rule men literally broke the giant door off and it slammed onto the ground with everyone under it.

"Push up!" The leader of the rebels said. They pushed up so the bridge would not crush them.0

When the stampede finally died down they pushed the door up and made their way to the surface.

"How did they get that many!?" The leader of the rebels said.

"They must be using something like the thing I used to create my monsters.

"Maybe it's in there." Colin said.

"I'd rather not know…" The knight said.

But they had to go in, they had Alphys, old man McGucket. Robert, and Papyrus. So they slowly sneaked back down the stairs. When they entered the doors closed and a ton of rule men jumped out at them. They started running through the giant dark storage unit, and split up eventually.

They ran in separate directions, not knowing they split up. And the deeper they got into the storage unit, the darker it became.

"We need to-" Colin said before turning around and realizing he was alone. They were all alone. Every single one of them. And they had all gone in different directions.

"Well this is great…" Adam whispered to himself. Some of them walked slowly, and some ran quickly. But they all made sure they weren't caught by rule men.

Noah reached the entrance to the 'special' prison. He looked around to see if anyone else came, nobody. He went slowly into the prison and looked around. It was almost pitch black, he could see barely anything. But he did step in something. He looked down and squinted his eyes. It was either water, or some ink.

He heard yelling.

"RUN!" He heard someone yell. Then Garry, Tony, and Sans came running around the corner with a ton of rule men behind them. Later Lizzy and Dave came running around the corner after everyone else. They ran through the prison and ran into a ton of things while doing so. But the rule men did too. Then they found a lever that turned on the prison lights. They could see into cells and see where the rule men were.

They found a cell that was open but had no bars. So they could hide in it. It was completely silent, and it was until a black cartoon-ish creature covered in ink was in the corner on a bed.

"Interesting. Someone opened my cell, and, someone brought me dinner." It said.

"What it that…?" Colin asked.

"I believe it's a cartoon character, covered in ink." Tony said,

"Well this INKS, we're being chased by rule men, the rebel leader, that knight kid, and the village leader are missing, and Lizzy and Dave are missing!" Sans said,

"Sans no puns right now." Garry said.

"Their not puns, their pens!" Sans replied.

Then Lizzy and Dave ran into the cell and closed the door.

"Wow, more food!" The cartoon said. It jumped out of the bed. He was a small, black and white, old style cartoon. He was smiling cheek-to-cheek as ink kept dripping off him and onto the floor.

"And now that you're trapped, it will be even more fun!" He said.

He grabbed Noah but right after he did, the door was knocked down by the leader of the village.

"Come on now lets go!" The leader of the rebels said. They ran out the door to find tons of rule men at both sides of the hallway.

"Give up to us, we have won. Our armies outnumber yours and you will never be able to beat us." A rule man said. But after he said that the knight kid jumped onto him and knocked him down. And then Papyrus Alphys and old man McGucket jumped on other rule men, Robert . They knocked them down and everyone ran through the gap they made by knocking down rule men. The other rule men shot at them but before they were able to do that much damage the cartoon rushed out and splatted them all with ink.

They ran away and hid together inside a big crate.

"Did anyone get hit?" Papyrus asked.

"A bit…" The leader of the rebels said. He, old man McGucket, and Robert were hit. For Robert and the rebel leader, it wasn't that bad. But for old man McGucket is was bad. Even though he wasn't hit, he was just skimmed on the armed by a small bomb bullet.

"Don't worry. I have an idea of how to make sure they can't hit us again…" Sans said.

"But how will you stop ME from hurting you?" The cartoon said.

"Who is that?" Papyrus asked.

"Is that a cartoon character?" The knight asked.

"I hate cartoons…" The leader of the village said. The cartoon started to produce ink a lot faster than before.

"I am NOT a cartoon! I am Bendy! The ink demon! I will not be referred to as a 'cartoon'!" Bendy said. That drew the attention of the rule men. They opened the large crate and started to shoot. But a blue aura suddenly surrounded the bullets and they froze in the air.

They looked over at Sans, his eye was glowing blue and he had a finger up.

"Y-y-your powers are b-back!" Alphys said.

"Sans! I didn't know you could do this!" Papyrus said. Sans flicked his finger up and the bullets flew up in the air and scattered around the floor. Then the rule men started glowing and he threw them up in the air too.

"What did you just do!? How did you do that!?" Colin asked.

"Now is not the time! Let's go!" Tony said. They jumped out of the crate and Bendy seemed angry.

"You do not run away from ME! I will capture you and kill you!" He yelled. Then Papyrus stopped and Bendy ran into him.

"If you wish to capture, then you must learn from me. I am the great Papyrus, I am the master bonedoggler and I will never be outranked! Nyeh heh heh!" He said.

"Are you kidding me! I am Bendy! The ink demon, I am the master of traps and capturing!" Bendy said. Then they both lit up blue and they started flying towards the rest of the group.

"The door is closing!" Noah yelled. They rushed as fast as they could but they closed before they could get out.

"What? Did you think you'd actually make it. Come on, this isn't some TV show or something. This is life kid." A rule man said. Rule men surrounded them, and this time there was no group of people or friends or monsters to give them a getaway. Old man McGucket was already out, he was resting on the village leader's shoulder. They eventually grabbed everyone and brought them to separate cells. Two fit in each cell.

"Guys!? Can you hear me!?" Noah yelled. Nobody responded. They all had no way out, and Sans was put in a magic proof cell. They made those when they started to find magical and very powerful creatures. Noah's roommate was the cartoon-ish guy. And he had no idea of what to do with a 'demon' who wanted to kill them and then eat them.

But while Noah was trying to think up a solution to the situation, Papyrus was trapped with Colin trying to debate over how not to get out, but how to trick the rule men.

"We could tell them about how I'm a master chief, then they'll let us out and I'll make them spaghetti, while you release the others!" Papyrus said.

"Are you kidding, you a master chief!? Ha! Listen, what we need to do is quiz them until they give up, and when they do that. We'll tell them that we won and now they have to let us out!" Colin said. Papyrus and Colin fought for a long time over who's plan to use.

Sans and Dave had it better.

"Finally, time to sleep." Sans said.

"Agreed… I may look like the strongest but I am so tired all the time I could just fall down and go to sleep." Dave said. They napped but was quickly woken up by the shouting of Papyrus and Colin.

"Listen! We must calm down before the rule men hear our master plans!" Papyrus said.

"No! We need to lure them here so the others can get away!" Colin said.

This was a hard time for everyone…

"Listen you! I may look small, but I am very strong!" The child knight said.

"Ha, and I'm the dictator!" The village leader said. The child knight started to beat him up but it didn't do anything.

"Why must my powers be gone! And where are my peashooters!?" He yelled. Nobody was really planning except for Papyrus and Colin, and they were more arguing than planing.

"I don't have the time for this, I need to get out of this place!" Tony said.

"You think you don't have the time. I need to get out just so I can keep this team together. I'm the leader!" Garry said.

"No your not, no one seems like their the leader, no one is better than the other in a way." Tony replied. Then they heard something hit the floor. They looked out and it was an ink covered Noah.

"Good work! Now come on let's go!" Noah said. They ran through the prison halls unlocking all the cells. Releasing both rebels, mobs, and even some other creatures. And as they did that the rule men starting being killed or knocked out. The only thing was, no one knew where the exit was.

"Noah how did you do that!?" Garry asked.

"I used Bendy's ink to be able to slide through the cell bars!" Noah said covered in ink. He unlocked everyone's cell and then they regrouped at the entrance of the prison.

"Alright, now what?" Colin asked.

"I say we find a place to rest, I'm exhausted. And we haven't eaten anything either since we went back to the rebel base, so let's go there." Sans said.

"He has a point. We've barely eaten anything, I'm thirsty and nobody can survive the wasteland without supplies.

So the village leader and rebel leader left, but before everyone else left they helped old man McGucket to heal and waited for him to wake up.

"A-a-are you O-OK?" Alphys asked.

"Yeah, I think so…" Old man McGucket said.

"How did ya do that Al?" Sans asked.

"I learned from the factory. I know how to fix wounds like this." Alphys said. Then they decided to go back to the rebel base.

"OK, we'll go back. But only for a bit, the rebels and villagers need us." Noah said. They ran back to the rebel's base.

"Password…" Someone whispered.

"It's me, Tony." Tony said. The door opened.

"Good to see you, I thought you died. Where's our leader?" The gate keeper asked.

"He's out there battling. We came to get supplies for us and the troops." Tony said. She welcomed them inside. They ran downstairs again into the rebel city, and they grabbed as much as they could to bring back.

they stopped and ate first, and did everything they needed to do before they went back. They tried to give Bendy some water, but he backed up slowly until he ran and hid in a corner.

"Well, now we know how to keep him down." Sans said.

"Keep that devil liquid away from me! I hate that stuff!" Bendy said. Colin couldn't have it either. So he just slapped it away.

"How are you so calm near that STUFF?!" Bendy asked.

"You just get it away. You don't need to freak out!" Colin said.

"Why are you so afraid of water?" Papyrus asked.

"You moron! It destroys me! One touch and I'll be dead, but I'll kill you all before you can kill me with it. And then! I'll rule this pointless world as god!" Bendy said.

Blue surrounded Bendy.

"Touch my brother and you'll be swimming…" Sans said. He poked Papyrus and snickered.

"OK." Sans said. He dropped a single drop on Bendy and he started freaking out trying to get it off.

"Come on! Stop messing around, we need to get out there!" Noah said.

"He's right, while we're up here dining and having a good time, their out there dying!" Adam said. They rushed back out and ran to where the rebels were supposed to be. They found a ton of death and rule men running around burning bodies. They also saw the village and rebel leader being burnt.

'They're monsters… I love it!" Bendy said.

"Shut up! Do you want us killed!?" Tony said.

"A bit…" Bendy replied. Sans held up a spray bottle smiling and chuckling softly.

"WATER you doing. You're gonna get us washed out. They'll sea us if you keep being such a beach!" Sans said. Bendy was silent but Papyrus was directly over him holding in screams.

"Guys this is serious! The village leader and the rebel leader are both dead! And we didn't even know their names." Garry said. Then the peashooters came from around the corner and jumped on the child knight.

"Shh!" Everyone said. They were hiding behind a rock. But not for long, the rule men saw them after the peashooters pushed the child down and made a lot of noise.

They started to run, and made their way around the city. But while they did that, they only made more rule men see them and want to kill them.

"We're dead! There's no way to escape this! They're everywhere, and everyone else is dead!" Colin yelled as he rolled.

They ran into a big building and started running towards the stairs inside. It was an old hotel that was closed, it had boards and it was so dark and dusty you couldn't see anything.

"W-w-w-where do we g-go!?" Alphys asked. They ran into a hotel room and got ready for an attack by picking up old boards and setting up as many traps as they could.

"Now what?" Colin asked.

"We'll wait. If they don't come then we'll just sneak out at night." Garry said.

"Then what?" The knight asked.

"We tell the rebels what happened." Noah said.

"What if the rule men found their base, and they've been killed?" Sans asked.

"Then you'll join them…" Bendy said from the corner. Sans pulled a spray bottle from his hoodie and held it towards Bendy.

"Sans, no spraying the ink demon…" Papyrus said.

"Come on bro, don't RAIN on my parade, I mean, he wouldn't DROP dead if I spayed him a bit…" Sans said. Papyrus seemed angered. Bendy seemed angry too.

"Listen you! I am Bendy and I will not be defeated by water!" Bendy yelled. He jumped and grabbed the spray bottle then threw it out the window.

"Alright. Just don't hurt anyone and I won't do anything. I wasn't actually gonna spray you anyways." Sans said.

Bendy was about to jump onto Sans. But before he did, they heard a big bang. It was the rule men, they were going from room to room looking for them.

"What now?" Dave asked.

"We wait. Everyone, get to your positions…" Garry said. They got into different positions and got out weapons, these 'weapons' were old boards, sharp pieces of metal, fists, and the peashooters who could shoot.

They heard another bang, it was louder. Then another, another, and another. They kept getting louder, until they could hear someone say, 'check this one'. Then another bang. And then, they heard people gather around the door, and when it opened. Rule men flooded the room, and everyone started jumping on them.

"Get the rest! We found them!" The rule men said. They kept fighting the rule men off, until that group was gone.

"What now!? They know where we are!" Alphys said.

"We should move rooms." Noah said. They moved into another room, and got back into their positions. But that didn't last long. The floor broke and they kept falling and falling until they hit the bottom.

"Is everyone OK?" Lizzy asked after getting up.

"No! My screen is cracked!" Colin said.

"My cape! Where's my cape!?" Papyrus asked. It was on Bendy, and now it was covered in ink.

"My cape! It's ruined!" Papyrus said. Sans used his powers to separate the ink and the cape.

"We need to go, before they come." Noah said. They headed out of the back door and looked back in. The rule men had already entered the building.

"What this…" Sans said. He pulled a tiny bit of the wall out and the entire hotel started to fall.

"Run!" Tony said. They fled from the hotel while rule men were crushed by it.

"This isn't good! They'll see us now without any cover!" Old man McGucket said.

"What are you talking about you old cook! We have this other building! Don't be an idiot!" Bendy said. The rule men simply walked behind the remains of the old hotel, and saw them.

"Run!" Noah yelled. They ran into the alleyway, and more rule men came from the other end. Then more came, trapping them in the middle.

"What now?" Adam said.

"We surrender." Noah said. he put his hands up.

"W-w-what!? W-w-we're giving up?! We c-can't now, l-look how far we've g-g-gotten!" Alphys said. Robert jumped onto Noah's face and looked very angry.

A tall skinny rule man came out.

"What, did you think we'd take you into the prison? No, we're going to kill you." He said. Noah's face dropped.

"Fire at will!" The rule man said. They aimed their guns at everyone, ready to shoot.

"Looks like my screen wasn't the only thing cracked…" Colin said.

"How could we let this happen to ourselves!?" Adam complained.

CHAPTER END

Dictator's log. Another rebel attack in the city of Kindlewell. But this time, some of the escaped prisoners from my factories were there. Along with a band of villagers from a nearby village.

This is the first interesting thing in a while. I wonder what may happen next. I am curious of this boy, 'Noah'. he seems, interesting...

I will return. Next time...


	11. Chapter 10 part two

Worlds Rebel chapter ten/two Dictator…

Noah had made a terrible mistake. He thought they'd bring them to prison, he thought wrong. And as their guns rose to them, they were all looking at Noah.

"Why would you surrender!?" Garry asked.

"I thought they'd bring us to prison!" Noah said.

"FIRE!" The commander yelled. They fired, and everything went black. All Noah heard was a few yells, and then, nothing.

Then, Noah woke up in a hospital bed. Surrounded by doctors. He quickly got up out of the bed, but he fell right after he did. He looked down, bullet holes were in his legs.

"Get him back on that bed!" A doctor said. They lifted him back up to the bed, and started working on him again.

"What happened?" Noah asked.

"Some rule men fired at you without a word from a higher up. They were killed for it." A doctor said. Noah looked around. The room he was in was tiny and dirty, and no one else was there.

"Where is everyone else?" Noah asked.

"Different rooms." The doctor said.

"Are they okay?" Noah added.

"We don't know yet. Don't worry, they'll be fine. The factory owner hates it when her workers die." A doctor said. Noah sat up almost as quickly as his heart was beating, he heard bangs.

"Is the prisoner ready?" Someone asked.

"Yes, just about." One of the doctors said. A woman walked in. She was rather short, just a bit taller than Noah. And she looked very saddened.

"This is what killed Mr. Red? This is what killed all those rule men, and escaped not only a factory but multiple prisons as well?!" She asked. She was wearing a camouflage suit and hat. She camouflage on her shoes as well.

"He had a small gang with him." Another doctor said.

"Hm, so those are those other freaks that came in? Interesting. This one might be useful, once he's back to health bring him to my office, I wish to have a word with him." She said as she walked out.

"You got it boss!" A doctor said.

They healed Noah, and then two guards brought him to a large room. It was much bigger than Mr. Red's, and much more beautiful. There were statues and fountains. And there was a red carpet on a marble floor. A chair spun around, and in it was the woman from before.

"Hello, Noah." She said. The guards left and closed the door.

"Hi Noah, I'm ms. B, I've heard a lot about you, Noah, and your friends." She said.

"Where are they!? What have you done to-" Noah said.

"Don't worry. Their all waiting for you outside. I made sure they were all helped back to complete health, and they are all ready for you." She interrupted. Pressed a button and a chair came rolling by.

"Sit down, I'd like to have a chat with you." She said.

Noah looked around for any guards or traps. And sat down in the chair.

"I admire you Noah. You've done so many selfless things, and still. Haven't taken any of the credit. You're a born leader." She said.

"So, why are you talking to me?" Noah asked.

"Because. I've been under another person's thumb all my life, when I started working for the dictator, I thought I'd get benefits. They killed my family,put me to bottom rank, and every time I got promoted, there is someone else ahead of me. And now, they said that I can't be promoted anymore. So I'm trapped here." She said.

"What does that have to do with me?" Noah asked.

"I'm gonna let you escape. I'm tired of the dictator or someone else telling me what to do. So I'm done with them." She said. She handed Noah a key.

"That's the key for the back door, go to your left, until you find stairs. Then, go all the way down them and then, open that door and kick the shit outta the dictator." She said.

"Thanks!" Noah said. Then he turned around and ran out the door right into Garry.

"Did she give you the key?!" Garry asked.

"Yes! Let's go!" Noah whispered. They walked quietly and calmly made their way to the stairs.

"All the way down she said? Are you sure?" Old man McGucket asked. It was so far, that they couldn't see the bottom.

"Well! We aren't getting anywhere waiting! Come on guys lets go!" Papyrus said. He Sans and Alphys started walking down.

"I can use my screen for a bit of light!" Colin said.

"Then I stay by you Colin." Tony said. He Tony and old man McGucket went down next. Then Noah, Garry, Lizzy, and Dave. Robert the child knight and Bendy were the last to go down.

"A-a-all I can s-see is C-Colin's l-l-light!" Alphys said. Someone tripped or fell every other step. And there were turns too, so they kept hitting walls.

"This isn't working as I planned." Colin said.

"Only Colin can see! Everyone! Behind Colin he'll tell us what to do!" Garry said. Colin smiled a bit.

"Come on everyone! Follow the clever smart one!" Colin yelled.

He led them down the stairs for about five minutes before he started making everyone listen to him.

"So, my digital world beats all your worlds because I am basically god there. I control everything, and I make everything." Colin said.

"We know! You've told us all a thousand times! Shut up!" Bendy yelled.

"OK! But anyways, about Tony. How we met was-" Colin said.

"Be quiet!" Everyone said.

They could hear something from right above them. And then, Colin turned around and saw some sort of camera

"What the heck is that!?" Noah yelled. It echoed all the way down and up. It covered Noah's mouth and looked up. A light suddenly shined on them and someone yelled.

"Get them!"

"Run!" Adam yelled. They all ran down the stairs as more and more lights turned on. And after awhile, all they could here was a stampede of soldiers.

They reached the bottom after a long journey down what seemed to be thousands of stairs, tripping, and hitting walls as they went.

"Open the door!" Lizzy said. Noah took his key and unlocked the door to be at the back of the factory.

"Close it!" Garry screamed as the troops reached the door. They closed it just in time, and turned around to the endless wasteland.

"W-w-w-we better hurry. T-t-those factory troops could come out a-a-any second." Alphys said. They ran away from the factory. Noah looked back and saw windows with snipers in them. And the the woman from the office.

"Fire taser bullets men!" She yelled. The taser bullets hit them one by one, and they slowly fell to the ground. Then Noah woke up later in her office again. Tied to the chair he was in before.

"There, awake?" She asked.

"I knew it was too good to be true…" Noah said.

"Of course! If the dictator sees I captured you fugitives, I'll be promoted. And the dictator might let me see my parents again!" She said.

"You said they died!" Noah said.

"No, the dictator took them away. He said that if I didn't work for him, he'd kill me, them, and every friend I ever made." She said.  
"You don't need to do it like this! You could let us go, we'll defeat the dictator together and save your friends, and your parents!" Noah said.

"It's too risky! He could kill them all in a split second. I'm sorry, you're being sent to the dictator… or rather, the dictator is being sent to you." She said.

Noah was excited, scared, angry, and surprised. He was going to meet the dictator, and he may be able to kill him.

"What about my friends?!" Noah asked.

"All working… But of course, they were given the right punishments first!" She replied. Noah's hatred has beginning to grow, then she had to add on one more thing.

"Oh and I forgot to mention, your friends were sent to different factories, each. Oh and those factories are from across the world." She said. Noah was steaming, he was about to leap out of the chair and kill her. But he couldn't, the thing he was tied up with was magnetized to the chair.

"The dictator will be here in about three weeks. I hope you enjoy your stay!" She said. She smiled and waved away as the chair was dragged out of the office. They locked him in a big cell, it had no windows, no lights, no cracks, nothing. Just a square room, and Noah was still in the chair. They fed him and gave him water, but when he had to go to the bathroom a compartment would open up and close.

It had been… Noah had no idea. He didn't count the days anymore, because he didn't sleep he couldn't remember.

"Come on! Feeding time!" Someone yelled. A small hatch opened up, and food was dumped into it. The same thing happened with water, except a claw came in and carefully placed it on the dark floor. Noah ate about a quarter of it and fell to the floor. But about three hours later something happened.

"Hey! Wake up slob! You've got a visitor!" Someone yelled as they banged on the door. Noah got up, extremely slowly. And walked to the door. He knocked back, and it slowly opened.

"Hello Noah!" A tall skinny man in a suit, tie, shiny black shoes, and glasses was in the doorway. He had shiny black hair and pail white skin.

"Who are you…?" Noah asked blocking his eyes from the light.

"I am Mr. Destrolionifsh, I am the man who took over the world, to make it, a better place!" The dictator said. Noah looked up with a sharp look, and his mouth hit the floor. He couldn't believe THIS was the dictator. He pounced onto him and started choking him.

"You killed my parents!" He screamed. Some guards teared him off, and then the dictator got back up and dusted himself off.

"Great, those were my only non-peasant clothing. So you're just like your filthy mother and father. Standing up to me. Sickening, Put him back in I'll tell you when I'm ready to see him…" The dictator said.

"Yes sir, also can I talk to you?" The woman asked. The dictator looked over at her and gave her a quick smirk.

"No, go to your office, I'll be there so I can talk to YOU. You will not talk back until permitted." Destrolionifsh, and the door was closed. Noah sat down, thinking up plans so he could kill the dictator. He would be a hero and a legend.

But while he was planning, the back wall started to crumble. He looked over and a blue pixel sword came through the wall. He thought it might have been Adam, but then a small pixel rose came in too, and when the wall crumbled a hole opened, and then two figures came into the cell.

CHAPTER END…

Writing finished on: Friday, October 6th, 2017.

Editing finished on: Friday, October 6th, 2017.

Notes: Part two of a three part chapter. I plan to have this happen with every ten chapters. These do not count as new chapters, they are parts of chapter ten. I hope you enjoy, I try to make these as good and as long as I can. And I also go for quality. See you guys next time. -W

Dictator's log: This child, he reminds me of his mother and father. I despised them both, but yet, this one is different. I sense, evil in him. I could use this, Tomorrow, I am going to tell him a story, with a few lies in it. It's for the best, I might even get a new worker on my side...


	12. Chapter 10 part three

Worlds Rebel Chapter Ten/Part 3 Lost…

The wall broke into pieces as two figures that looked like Adam's kind ran in and hit the wall on the other side.

"Who the heck are you!?" Noah asked.

"Jen get the door!" One of them said. One of them started taking out random things from nowhere and putting them against the door. The other one lifted up Noah and put him of his shoulder.

"Come on let's go!" One of them said they ran through the broken wall and up to a prison.  
"What!? Who are you! Why are you helping me are you with my friends?!" Noah asked.

"No! Just be quiet, they could hear us. We'll tell you later." One of them said. They looked around, hoping not to be caught, until when they left a hiding place to see ten rule men coming at them.

"Go alert the others!" The leading one said. One of the troops ran away. The two put Noah down, and got out swords. One of them jumped around and rolled, slicing rule men as he did. The other one was hitting one of them is the head with her sword trying to defeat him, and not knowing that he was already dead.

"Jen let's go! They know we're here!" One of them said. The other

"Who are you!? Noah asked.

"Not now!" One of them said. Noah looked, one of them was wearing a pink dress and had a bow on her brown hair, she had pink slippers and green eyes. The other one looked like a knight, he had glowing blue eyes, but no face, just a black void of nothing.. And his armor was black and gray, but pixel like, just like Adam.

They ran ahead and Noah ran after them a few seconds after. They were confronted by a small army.

"Run back!" The knight said. They almost slipped they turned around so fast. Then they ran back into the hole they made, then the two hid around the sides of the cave opening, then, when the rule men came in they started attacking them.

"Stop! Don't go in!" One of them said.

the rule men started secretly digging to them from the other side.

"Keep going in, make them think that we're stupid." A rule man said. The rule men kept running in, going right to their death. So yes, they were stupid.

"We're actually winning? I can't believe it!" Jen said. They kept defeating rule men until a giant hole opened up and rule men started flooding in.

They started fighting them off, but the two only had swords. The rule men had guns. And when another hole opened up behind them, they had one thing to do… they ran and screamed into one of the hole spinning around with swords and fists.

When they reached the end of the hole they ran into a giant group of rule men swinging around everything they had, still loosing. The rule men grabbed them and they brought them to a office door. They could hear yelling from inside, then they saw the dictator storming out and running into them.

"What are you doing here!?" He asked.

"We caught two fugitives assisting this prisoner to escape." The commander said.

"I knew this son of a bitch would be trouble. Get the two shitty fugitives out of my sight, put them all in the same cell on supervision!" The dictator said. He stormed away pushing down rule men and shooting them as he went.

"Which cell sir?" A rule man asked. The commander pulled out a laser pistol and melted the rule man's face off.

"I choose cells." The commander said. He led the rule men to a very large, lit up, cell with concrete on all sides.

"This is a special cell, the walls have electricity running through them, touch them. And ten thousand volts will be running through you." The commander said. He locked the door and Noah was in the same situation he was in before, except now he was with two complete strangers.

"Now will you tell me who you are?!" Noah asked.  
"Really? Right now!? this really isn't the best time." The knight asked. Noah nodded.

"What else are we gonna do?" Noah said. Then a blue line started appearing, a part of the wall fell down and then a cup thing came in.

"I found some him!" He said into some sort of phone. Something talked back to him and the cup put his phone in a pocket. He ran over to Noah.

"Are you Noah?" He asked.

"Yes…?" Noah said.

"What's that! I want one!" Jen said.  
"OK, follow me this way if you want to live!" He said. The alarm started sounding, and a glass window opened.

"Stop right there!" The commander said. The cup put up finger guns and shot down the glass making the commander back away.

"Do we do it?" Noah asked.

"I think it's our only option." The knight said. They ran into the hole and up a very long, steep, and dark tunnel. And the first thing they saw when they got out was the surface. Though, it was night, and they could barely see anything.

"He dug all the was down to us?" Jen asked.

"How did he know we were there?!" Noah asked. They heard yelling and a spotlight was on them.

"Let's go!" The knight yelled. They started running away as some gates opened, and a ton of rule men came out and ran towards them.

"They'll get us! There's no way we can escape them!" Noah said. They kept running, they didn't get captured right away, but they didn't know where the rule men were, they didn't look back.

"I got this!" The cup said.

The cup thing turned around with finger guns and blue lasers came out and shot down rule men. Noah grabbed him and kept running because the rule men were readying THEIR guns and were about to grab the cup.

"Are you crazy!?" Noah asked. They kept running until they fell into the ground. And when they looked up, the ground closed. It was just like when Noah met Adam.

"This way." The knight said. He pointed to a passage. But there was more than one.

"No, Pat, we should go this way!" Jen said.

"Pat?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, I'm Pat" Pat said.

"Okay, doesn't really sound like a knight." Noah said.

"I'm not a knight! I'm the lich king!" Pat yelled. They heard a rumble. The cup pointed to a cave that seemed smaller than all the rest. They followed him in, to find everyone, and another cup creature.

"Guys!" Noah yelled running in. Everyone looked in awe.

"Noah! We were about to come get you!" Garry yelled.

"I told you he'd be back, he is Noah!" Colin said. The other cup creature came over and hugged the other. The only difference between them was one was red, another was blue. Another difference was that one was a cup with a straw in head, and another was a mug.

"Welcome back human! Oh, look! You've brought new friends!" Papyrus said. The room was small, it had tiny blue and red shirts drying on strips with fans blowing on them. There were stairs that led down to two separate floors, it was dimly lit and had trash everywhere.

"Welcome to cup central, our special, cups, our other special, mugs. Take your pick kid, they're free." Sans said.

They had a moment of relaxation, until they heard a big thud and a bang. Then the sound of people coming towards them.

"Close the door!" Garry whispered. They sealed a door that had dirt and rocks on it to close themselves in, the dirt and rocks were for a disguise so anyone who was an enemy that came would think it's a dead end.

They heard some bullets hitting the door, then yelling.

"Here we go…" Sans said, turning his eye blue. A gaster-blaster apeared in front of the door, and a red line started to go around the outline of the door, breaking in off.

Everyone got ready, Papyrus got his bone attacks up, Alphys got her lightning attacks ready, the cup and mug pointed finger guns towards the door, old man McGucket got ready with his banjo, Robert got ready to absorb bullets, Colin and Tony got ready by Tony being ready to throw Colin without Colin knowing, Pat and Jen got out swords along with Adam, Bendy had already started dripping ink, and Noah Garry Lizzy and Dave all got guns.

They waited, until the door fell down to the floor, and they all started shooting at the rule men, and the rule men dropped like flies. And they all did until heavily armored ones came in. They had anti-gravity shots that would stun their enemies and keep them floating, unable to do anything.

Another thing was these heavily armored units had armor so thick that not even a diamond sword could do a thing. They slowly busted their way in and pushed everyone back. They sent them floating in the air unable to move or speak, and the rest of the rule men came in behind them while the heavily armored ones came in.

Once everyone was floating, the dictator came in, and looked around laughing.

"Wow. And I thought today couldn't get any more stupid… Floating nimrods in a row. What's next? Some sort of monkey thing gonna attach to me and kill me?" The dictator said. He walked over to them and pushed them a bit, they started floating to random locations.

"Take them away…" He said walking out. The rule men held onto them and the armored ones made a way back up. Then they went back to the factory, into the factory office with the dictator and the factory leader.

"What do we do with them?" She asked.

"Listen, you've already costed me enough of the day and night. It's almost morning and I haven't slept! Now, leave the office or I'll melt you." The dictator said. The woman angrily walked out of the room, and the dictator looked at Noah and everyone else, his face was almost red.

"Now, you. I want you 'guards' to put them in the most secure, dangerously and outrageously sealed cell we have! I don't care if it's fifty-thousand feet down into the Earth! Put them there!" He yelled. The rule men dragged them out of the room and to an elevator, and the cell they went to wasn't fifty-thousand feet down into the Earth, it was seventy-thousand. It was a cell with a tiny island, surrounded by lava and spikes and traps of sorts.

Anywhere you looked you could not see a thing, because the only light came from the lava.

"What now?" Colin asked. Bendy shot some ink into the lava, it dissolved entirely in less than a second.

"I may have one!" Papyrus said. He made a bone bridge to the other side of the cell, where the door was. But spikes and missiles destroyed them.

"I have a better idea." Sans said. He put his hand out and a gaster-blaster appeared. Sans was about to step on it but it cracked and imploded, then exploded sending shards everywhere.

"We can't do anything! Just give up!" Colin said.

"Never!" Adam yelled. He, Jen, and Pat all started building with blocks, they made a bridge out of obsidian. And when the missiles hit it, nothing, the lava couldn't do anything, and the spikes broke on it. But then something else happened, a beast slowly rose out of the lava and smashed it's hand against the bridge. Destroying it and making Adam, Jen, and Pat run back as fast as possible.

"I told you we can't do anything! Listen to me! I'm the smartest out of all of you!" Colin said.

"Well we need to get out Colin, if we don't the dictator will have us for dinner!" Noah said.

"We NOAH that Noah, but there's no way to get out, especially with that monster!" Sans said.

"Alright, we need a group plan. Ideas from ANYONE will be good." Garry said. They gathered some ideas, none were very, good. But they worked, so they put their ideas together to make one big, better plan. Where they all contributed.

So they rebuilt the bridge, and had barely enough to do it. And while they were running, the beast came out. Then Sans shot some attacks, and while the missiles came after them, Papyrus and Aphlys shot their attacks to make the missiles go towards them, so Sans kept attacking the monster. With the spikes, Bendy and Robert kept using themselves as barriers to make the spikes go away, Sans couldn't defeat the beast on his own. So Dave came over with dual pistols and started shooting the beast.

"What are ya doing kid! Go!" Sans yelled.

"No! We can't just leave you behind!" Dave yelled. Everyone turned around.

"Just go!" Sans said.

"Never!" Dave yelled. Everyone came back to help, and with everyone's help, the demon started seeming to be slowly shrinking. And while it did that it's attacks became more intense. They looked, and the demon wasn't shrinking, the lava was draining, and the missiles started going haywire. The spikes were coming up everywhere. The demon grabbed onto the bridge, it didn't hold on long, but when it fell, a part of the bridge fell too, taking Dave with it.

"Take down that son of a bitch dictator!" Dave screamed as he fell to his death. Noah was flattened. One of his first real friends, had just died.

They all ran to the edge of the bridge, to see if Dave grabbed on or survived. But he didn't.

"I can't, believe it. Dave, the first to die?" Lizzy asked.

"I told him to go, he was stupid. But he had the most guts I've seen in a human since… Well, that doesn't matter right now." Sans said.

"This isn't our fault, right?" Mughead asked.

"I didn't know him for that long, but I wish I did. He looked like an awesome guy…" Pat said.

"One down…"Bendy said. They stood there, in a moment of silence, for Dave. But then, after sadness died down, anger increased. They rushed to the door, Sans and Papyrus both summoned gaster-blasters bigger than any other they had made.

They busted the door down, and started moving down rule men. And when the heavily armored ones came in, they busted into the area where the rule man controlling the machine was, and killed them.

"Lets keep going, that dictator is somewhere." Noah said. They ran, and in every room they went into, they defeated more rule men. Some of them didn't like killing, but they had to avenge their fallen.

"S-s-so many of t-t-the g-good have f-fallen. That d-d-dictator needs to d-die! And w-we still h-haven't f-f-found e-everyone." Alphys said.

"I can't believe Dave died. And it wasn't just Dave, all those other rebels and monsters of sorts, even the leaders." Old man McGucket said.

"Dave was not the smartest, and he definitely did some stupid things. But him dead first, I expected Tony…" Colin said.

"Thanks Colin…" Tony said.

"Dave was very nice, even though sometimes he was very lazy... He always did the right thing." Papyrus said. They kept going, until they reached a room. It looked like a court room, it was called the Judgment of souls.

"Come on, we need to keep going. Dave was one of my best friends, I will not let him die for nothing." Garry said. They tried to walk back but the door closed, they looked back, there was someone in the judge's seat. It was the grim reaper.

"Hey! It's the grim reaper! Maybe he can bring Dave back!" Lizzy yelled. She ran towards the grim reaper but he put his hand up and shot her back against the door.

"Very good observation, I am Grim, yes, the Grim Reaper. I have come to you today, for something. I want… Your souls!" He yelled. He put his hands up, and black balls of energy appeared.

"That boy's one was so full, so big, I want more. Give them to me! Your souls, now!" He yelled. Sans summoned bones, the black balls absorbed them.

"There is no escape!" Grim yelled. Cuphead and Mugman shot their finger guns at the Grim Reaper, nothing.

"Never mind the Reaper shoot the door down!" Colin yelled. They started shooting at the door to try and bust it down for an escape. But the Grim Reaper yelled and the black balls started sucking things in. And when the door fell down they couldn't get out, because they couldn't run fast enough to escape the black orbs force, it pulled them in.

The Grim Reaper started laughing, they were now being pulled back towards the black orbs. And then, they stopped. And not just the orbs, everyone. Except the Grim Reaper.

"You seem to be determined, so, I have a little deal for you. Give me, a single soul, and I'll let you go!" The Grim Reaper said. He turned them around, and allowed them to speak.

"No! Why would we do that! Your job is to get the souls of the dead! Not kill so you can have one!" Noah said.  
"The world has gone unbalanced, nothing is right anymore. Life itself can't handle this, so I was put in power, if you stop the dictator, then life will be put back into place. I must stop that, because if I stay in power long enough, I'll rule the universe!" The Grim Reaper said.

"Also, here's something to motivate you, don't give me ONE of you, I'll take ALL of you." The Grim Reaper said.

They had to give up one, but who would do it. They couldn't fight back, the black energy orbs stopped them. So who would do it, who will take the ultimate sacrifice for the team… Find out, in exactly thirty days after this chapter is uploaded. Get ready, because things might get, hairy…

CHAPTER END…

Writing finished on: Wednesday, October 11th, 2017.

Editing finished on: Thursday: October 12th, 2017

Notes: Who will sacrifice themselves? Even I wasn't prepared for this, I liked Dave. I relate to him, dying to a giant demon to save your friends… I liked his style, and this was posted very near to Halloween, so, wait. What does Halloween imply again?

Extra Notes: I really feel like I'm connecting with my characters and feeling what they feel, I'm also writing the story better and starting to get back into my groove of writing!

Sorry for this…-W

Dictator's log: I am sick of Earth, I have something planned for when my work here is complete, it involves, explosions, death, horror, and my most favored, the death of that annoying little twerp that keeps bothering me! And all his friends that keep getting in my way!


	13. Chapter 11

Worlds Rebel Chapter 11-Go, Go, GO!

No one wanted to be next on the chopping block, they had so much to do, they had to defeat the dictator. and so many friends and family members they needed to see again. And everyone knew if Dave was alive he'd take that sacrifice. He had lost his parents, but Dave wasn't there anymore, they had to give away one.

"This is unfair…" Noah muttered. The grim reaper heard that.

"I will not be 'fair' due to a complaint from a MORTAL like yourself!" The Grim reaper boomed. But Noah just wouldn't have that, he just lost Dave, and he's not gonna loose someone right afterwards.

The Grim Reaper laughed. But as he did vines started coming up from behind him, then, they grabbed the orbs and cracked them. The Grim Reaper looked behind him and before he could do anything a huge vine shoved him back and against the door.

"Go!" Charlie yelled. The Grim Reaper had pushed open the door, and everyone ran out. Then Charlie stuck the grim reaper to the wall with vines. That didn't last long, the vines quickly died. And he started flying towards them.

"Keep going!" Garry yelled. More vines came up, they died the second they touched him. Now Grim had a big black aura around him, and his eyes were darker than black, they didn't even know what color it was, it was void.

He was right behind them. When he grabbed Noah and turned him around, Noah couldn't even see him. And, then, Noah did see something. The Grim Reaper opened his mouth.

He could feel himself being sucked out, but Noah fought back. He kicked the side of his mouth, making the Grim Reaper let go, then he stared running again.

"There has to be a way to stop him!" Lizzy yelled.

"I know!" Noah yelled. They took a turn and Noah started looking at doors. He found place called anti-power lab. He ran in while everyone else went ahead. The Grim Reaper went after everyone else. Noah went through racks and racks of vials and bottles, they were all labeled. But Noah took one that was labeled 'Death's Death'.

He ran back out and there was everyone, coming back around the corner. The Grim Reaper grabbed Noah, then, Noah threw the potion's contents into the Grim Reaper's mouth. The black aura disappeared, then he became just a skeleton in a cloak.

"For two weeks now you won't have ANY power!" Noah said. The Grim Reaper, was angry he tried to choke Noah but then a blue aura covered him, and he was shot up, and to the wall.

"You may THINK you've defeated me… But my minions will come to me, and my armies will soon follow them. Then, I will kill you. And the universe will be mine!" He said. Then sans pushed him through the wall into the sky.

"Good job Noah…" Garry said panting. They turned around, rule men, everywhere and pointing guns at them.  
"Back to work!" Sans said, summoning a gaster-blaster. They started fighting, they won, but they were so tired. They ran a ton from death itself, and fought off wave after wave of rule men. And that's not even counting how long it's been since they've eaten.

While they wandered they found the factory office door. They heard the factory owner and dictator fighting again.

"Do we go in?" Mugman asked.

"I think it would be a good idea." Adam said.

"No, we need to eat first." Sans said.

"But right now may be our only time to actually kill the dictator!" Noah said.

They lined up at the sides of the doorway, and got ready to barge in.

"Guys, in case I die, I just want you to know, I'm Charlie." Charlie said.

"Okay, but be quiet. We don't want the dictator to hear us. Everyone ready?" Garry asked. They nodded, and they ran through the door shooting down rule men. Until they noticed that the rule men were cardboard cutouts, and they weren't rule men either. And another thing was, they weren't arguing, they were laughing and having a good time.

"Again… Call security! These Damn freaks have messed up my day too much now…" The dictator said displeased. The woman ran over to the phone but Sans pushed her back with his powers.

"Very well…" The dictator said. He pulled out a pistol, but it wasn't a regular pistol, it was blue and gray. And when he shot it a small blue ball came out that imploded and exploded. It shot them everywhere. But they still fought back.

The dictator though, didn't show any signs of being weak or hurt. He kept firing and every time they hit him, nothing happened. They kept hitting him, nothing. And when Noah took his hand and turned it around, the dictator shot himself, he fell back, but he got right back up, smacking Noah down.

Another thing to make this creepy, was that he didn't say a word. And a big thing was, he was denting.

"He won't be defeated! Even a shot from his own gun didn't do anything!" Colin said. They hit him so many times. And in a matter of a few minutes, he had bones sticking through him, he was burnt, smashed in on some parts, had bullet holes in him, and was shot in the face so many times that it was flat.

"How is he not dead!?" Adam yelled.

"He's invincible! There's nothing we can do!" Bendy said. They couldn't defeat him, he seemed unbeatable.

"Done yet…" The dictator asked. Even B Tray was amazed. He was dented all over, but wasn't bleeding, dying, in pain, or even limping.

"How are you alive!?" Noah asked.

"I am not going to be defeated by you… Of course I didn't come here as myself, I knew I'd be attacked, it's so obvious… So, I made a nearly invincible robotic copy of myself, I control it with my movements from my space station. And I have my mega gun. So even if you do 'kill me' I'm still alive." He said.

Noah got up and took the robot dictator's gun, then smashed it into his face, making every bullet left in it explode all at once, ruining the office. The woman got up, and got to the telephone. She called security.

"This is Ms. B Tray! Get security and get it fast! The dictator has been killed!" B Tray said. the second she said that rule men kicked the door down and shot everywhere.

"Kill these morons! But leave that one for me! I've got a certain punishment for him!" B Tray yelled. They started fighting, everything went chaotic, vases broke, expensive items broke too, and in the chaos a wall fell. Everyone started falling back, and with that Sans used his powers to block off the rule men, and he also used them to take B Tray.

Then they ran, with tons of rule men jumping out windows and running after them to try and kill them.

"We can't outrun them! They're too fast!" Garry yelled. Papyrus summoned bones to create a raft like thing, Sans used gaster-blasters blasted the raft to high speed. They went very far before the gaster-blasters disappeared. And the rule men were out of sight.

Better yet, they had a captive, the factory owner.

"Don't kill her. We need her!" Cuphead said.

"We need to kill her! She tortured Noah!" Bendy said.

"No, we don't go like that. Rule men are different, they're clones. They don't have minds. They don't have feelings either, the dictator developed them to not have any feeling but anger. So this person is different, because people like higher ups and factory owners are humans. Not clones." Garry said.

"Is that true!?" Colin asked.

"Yeah, the dictator made his army by cloning a single man. He genetically engineered them to be angry, and when he started reaching into different universes, he made them so certain creatures and things couldn't benefit. Like, you couldn't level up, you couldn't get stronger, gain magic, anything." Noah said.

"Good, leveling makes you evil, the more you level the more you distance yourself." Sans said.

They moved forward, they had realized, how hungry they were. They hadn't eaten in a while, and they hadn't slept much either. So, they rested where they were, they had B Tray in a bone trap, they were blue, so if she moved on them, she'd be hurt.

They barely rested though, because they were so hungry they didn't get much sleep at all. So, when they all 'woke up' they went forward, and then they smelled some weird smoke. And then, for Noah, Garry, and Lizzy, memories came back. The natural resource constructor. It was dead ahead, and that was the place where they made food and water. They ran forward.

"You're sure they make food here!?" Sans asked,

"Yes! It's the natural resource constructor! It makes all the natural food and natural items for the world!" Lizzy said.

"Finally! Food!" Papyrus said. They ran to the wall of the natural resource constructor. And looked around the corner, tons of rule men, coming in groups into the natural resource constructor. It was like a parade, there were hundreds, maybe thousands. And they all went into the natural resource constructor.

"We'll never get in there, by the time this parade of rule men ends, we'll have died of starvation.

"C-C-Colin calm d-d-down. I have a plan…" Alphys said.  
"Are you kidding!? That's a horrible plan!" Adam said.

"And what if they have guns that can kill him?" Jen added.

"And another thing, what if they kill him then us!" Pat said.

"Guys guys! It may not be the best idea, but if it works and gets us in there. Then it's good." Noah said. So they stacked up on each other, to make a ladder. Then, Alphys, Robert, and Sans climbed up and attached Robert to a rope, then, they let him out the window and the rule men saw him. They shot at him a ton, he absorbed the shots. Then, they brought him back up, and as a commander was yelling 'get in there and kill it' Robert was shot out the window, with a blue aura around him. They ran after him.

"Go get it you idiots!" The commander said. They ran after Robert, but meanwhile in the building. Sans and Alphys was helping everyone else up, Robert was on a desk watching the rule men run after 'him'. they didn't know it was a rock…

When everyone was up (including B Tray) they started exploring, they didn't want to be found, if they were they probably loose because they hadn't eaten or slept much. So they went to the storage, where they found tons of meat and food, they found water and wool. And even furniture. They didn't take furniture, but they took everything else. They grabbed backpacks and stuffed them with everything they could. A few of them couldn't carry backpacks. So they just didn't carry anything.

When they left the storage room, there was the rule men.

"Relinquish your items…" The commander said. They put their hands up, except for Sans and Bendy. They fought back, taking out tons of rule men. Everyone else started fighting too. Because now, the rule men were going to kill them…

They barely won, and they ran back into the storage room.

"We need to do anything that we want to right now, because the rule men WILL come back!" Noah said. They started eating quickly and when they had actually eaten something… sleepiness took over and most of them pasted out. But they were soon awoken by a door being pushed open.

"Hello!?" Someone yelled. They got up, and heard someone cover someone's mouth. They started running away from the sound. When they looked. There was a boy with ripped clothes, and a girl next to him with also ripped clothing. The boy had short brown hair, was skinny, was wearing a blue vest, a blue and white hat with a pine tree on it, a orange shirt, short jeans, and blue shoes. The girl was wearing a purple sweatshirt with a rainbow on it, she had purple shoes, long brown hair, and was also skinny.

They wandered around, looking through the area. They gathered some food and water and put it into their backpacks. Then, old man McGucket jumped out. They both looked very afraid but then became very happy.

"Fellas!" Old man McGucket said. They ran into him and started hugging him.

"Old man McGucket! You're alive!" The girl said.

"I sure am Mipper and Dable!" Old man Mcgucket said.

"Yeah, it's him." the boy said. Noah came out.

"Who are they?" Noah asked.

"These are some of my friends from my old town!" Old man McGucket said. They felt a bit more comfortable coming out now that they knew they weren't blood thirsty rule men.

Before anything could happen another group came through the door. And they weren't friendly. They ran to them immediately and started shooting. No one knew what to do so they just ran, and kept running. They made it too another door. It was the freezer, and it wasn't the best idea. But being shot to death seemed worse. So they closed the door, which was thick heavy solid steal. They hid there for about ten minutes, and when the group got bored they left.

So when they left they didn't just try to open the door, they blasted the door down. Then they ran away because they knew a sound that big would attract rule men. They ran out the door for the storage area into rule men. They weren't stunned by it they just started fighting. And when they won they started running down the halls trying to escape.

"Do you always do this now!?" The boy asked.

"Yep! We run from them rule men about six times a day!" Old man McGucket said. They found the exit, and saw in the distance the rule men running back. They knew it was a decoy.

"Come on let's go!" Pat said.

"T-t-take out those g-g-guards first!" Alphys said. They took out the commanders and guards and ran away. The rule men saw them though because they ran after them instead of going back into the natural resource constructor. They tried to run but then, the Grim Reaper grabbed Noah and started flying towards the rule men. Everyone turned around as he ran towards the rule men, only a few yards away. Sans grabbed him with his powers and made him release Noah. They kept running but the Grim Reaper yelled out "Get them!" and then, black holes started to appear and little demons and devil like creatures started to come out. And another bad thing was the rule men were firing their high range, hyper acid blasters. They hit the ground around them, and it melted the stone, debris, and metal in a matter of seconds. The rule men didn't fire at the Grim Reaper's grunts, they saw they were trying to give them to the rule men.

"We can't let them get us! Or everything we plan to do will never happen!" Noah yelled. They started bringing out ultra-ion cannon tanks, they fired and an explosion the size of the demon they fought when Dave died.

"Get them you stupid useless grunts! If they get away then they might get to the dictator!" The Grim Reaper yelled. The rule men commander seemed to be doing the same thing.

"Kill those fugitives! I don't care if the dictator kills us! At least I'll have gotten to see blood!" The commander said. The rule men seemed more angry than usual. They wanted blood more than usual, the only difference was they weren't the 'city class' ones. So they weren't wearing that sort of, voodoo savage completely insane and evil suit. They were wearing sort of a soldier uniform, but all bloodstained and dirty.

They kept running, and they were actually doing pretty well. Until they started running out of breath. They couldn't keep running at the speed that they were, and more rule men and grunts were coming at them. A few even were throwing darts with the anti-power serum. It stopped Sans from making any teleportation and stopped Papyrus from making his ship so they could escape.

They hit a few others with this too. It gave Pat and Adam mining fatigue which made them very weak in fights and unable to break blocks they place. They also gave them slowness and shot a specific-anti at Adam and Pat. This made them unable to even place blocks.

They used 'biters', a type of weapon that shoots out a spike trap. It is a hologram, but it bites, stuns the enemy so they cannot move. And then disappears.

"W-we… C-c-can't keep… G-going…" Alphys said. They were walking now, the Rule men surrounded them. The Grim Reaper pushed through and laughed.

"I told you Noah, no matter what you do, you cannot escape me, or fate… Now, give up your souls or I will have no choice, but to send you to purgatory…" He said.

"We'll… always, win… No way… You… Can beat us!" Noah said. The commander didn't hesitate.

"Fire…" He said. He was about to, but then a tall skinny woman knocked him out with a blue glowing spear and started taking out the other rule men.

"Another!?" The Grim Reaper yelled. The woman threw her spear and another appeared, then, another, and another. It kept happening. And as the rule men fired she kept jumping and dodging the bullets. She got all of them down, then, the spears disappeared. And she seemed calm.

"Just another thing I get to kill. Trust me, when I collect your souls, I will grant you, the best thing I can… endless suffering!" The Grim Reaper said. Two minions grabbed him and he disappeared. The woman came over and patted Noah on the head.

"Don't worry… Humans? I've come to rescue you." She said.

"Who are you?" Noah asked.  
"I'm one of the crystal gems, I saw you while I walked by, then, I came to rescue you." Pearl said.

"Really, you're just now noticing this?" Colin asked. She looked down at him.

"Do you want to end up like the rule men?" She asked. Colin backed up.

"Why did you save us?" Pat asked.

"Well. I saw you in trouble so I just came." She said. More rule men started coming. And in bigger groups. They started firing immediately, Pearl blocked some shots with her spear while Cuphead and Mugman fired their finger guns. But nobody else could do anything. Except for Noah, Garry, and Lizzy. But they didn't have guns. So they had to run, because there were many more rule men than before. And nobody could take out that many. So they ran away.

But the bad part was, most of them were out of energy and couldn't run if they wanted too. And they had lost most of their powers. When the rule men caught up with them. They thought of threatening to kill the leader of the factory. They didn't seem to care about the loss of Mr. Red, so they didn't.

It didn't take long for the rule men to catch up, and this time no crystal gem with a glowing spear was gonna save them. The rule men surrounded them again.

"No matter what you do! No matter what you try, we will find and kill you. The dictator is all knowing and powerful. He knows everything that happens on Earth and judges what will happen. You cannot hide." The commander said. The few of them that still had powers got them ready. But that didn't last either.

They were hit by the darts making them powerless. The owner of the factory broke out.

"Do not fire! You simpletons!" B Tray yelled. They lowered their guns.

"Bring them to the factory. I wish to speak with them…" She said. They did bring them back, and into the almost completely destroyed office.

"Leave us." She said, waving away the rule men. They saluted to her and walked away.

"Now, I address this to all of you. You're all pretty strong at this point, you defeated the dictator's 'invincible' robotic counterpart, and after he was 'gone', I looked in his log. He plans to destroy the Earth from what I know. You seem like the only group who might be strong enough to kill him. I'm gonna prevent you from being treated to anymore anti-power serum. But during that time you need to work here. That's my deal, once your powers are back we'll discus my part two…" She said. She pressed a button and called guards.

When they came up she gave them orders.

"Take them to the vacancy in power development, I want them working full force. I want our best over watcher on them, and no anti-power serum. I want their powers to soon be controlled so we can use them for more efficient ways of power creation." She said. The guards took them away and out of the factory, they took them to the back area with a large gate around it. It was lit up by huge lights and had rocks glowing blue and yellow everywhere.

"Your jobs are to break the rocks then put their remains into that processor over there, just don't touch the rocks before they have been broken. Or the hyper energy stored in their cores will shock you with seventy-thousand volts of electricity. Have fun…" The troop said. Then a group of nine rule men came out with a large buff man leading them. He was the over seer.

They worked for weeks, and didn't hear a word from the factory leader. The only good thing was, this factory had rooms. They were dirtier than the factory Mr. Red controlled, but at least they HAD rooms. Two people fit in each room. They were very small, one tiny drawer and a bed on both sides of the smallest room you'll ever see.

"So, how much are ya betting that she's been giving us anti-power serum while we sleep, and she plans to keep us here forever." Sans asked.

"I don't think so, she sounded pretty true when she said that part about reading the dictator's log." Noah said. They fell asleep, and the next day they woke up to two troops at their door.

"The factory's owner wishes to see you…" One of them said. They took them back to the office, it was almost repaired. But it was still destroyed mostly. The woman told the troops to leave. And then, she started telling them.

"Alright, your anti-power serum should be gone now." B Tray said.

"Why are you doing this?" Noah asked.

"Like I told you before, he plans to destroy the world. He lied to me and every other person he forced onto his team saying he'd keep their family alive. I'm tired of him, I'm helping you get away because I want you to kill him. Ill be 'observing you' when I can. If you're in a pickle I'll get you out." She said. She pulled out a list and crossed out something on it.

"Now, about your supplies. You need them to be able to get away from here safely. I've stored them in m vault, get them and come back." She said. She handed Noah a key and sent them out with a note of pass to the vault.

When they got their backpacks back and made sure everything was in them. They went back.

"Good, now, we need to get you out without being spotted. If they see I gave you a pass to go free, they'll kill me for betrayal. So we need another way, and I have it. I have a secret tunnel underneath the factory just in case of a raid, so I can escape. Go find the power storage unit. Then, find the tube and put in the code '14247658'. that will let you out. I'll meet you out a few miles away, Go North." B Tray said giving them some paper. One had the password, another had the pass to get to the power storage unit, and then she also gave them a compass.

"Go!" She yelled. They ran back, and to the power storage unit.

"Beat it…" The guard snarled. They gave him the pass.

"Why…? Whatever, her mistake. The dictator will kill her not me. Carry on…" He said. They ran into the power storage unit. Then, entered the code and a door opened, I lead to a tunnel. They walked into it and wandered slowly.

"H-how long I-I-is this?" Alphys asked.

"It seems like it will never end… Maybe some of us will die down here! I hope…" Bendy whispered.

"Maybe we could break out of the top?" Pat slowly said.

"Let's run!" Mabel said.

"No, We need to save our energy." Sans said.

"But don't you wanna get outta this smelly cave?" Old man McGucket asked. They walked a bit faster, but didn't run.

"How will we be able to get to the dictator? He lives in space." Lizzy said.

"Yeah! And unless we have an entire army and a spaceship, we can't attack him." Dipper said.

"Calm down, we'll find out a way. But for now we need to focus on the task at hand. Getting out." Garry said.  
"If we can find some sort of teleporter or some kind of spaceship we could get there easily. But I don't know this planet, so I don't know where anything is." Pearl said. They reached the end of the cave, and started heading North.

"What happens if it's just a trap?" Noah asked.

"Then we lost to the simplest trap ever!" Papyrus said.

"We could get there ahead of time. And see if they set up a trap." Tony said.

"We can't loose. We need to avenge all the people that have fallen. Like the rebels and the village leader, Dave, all of the families that died, and all of the people that were enslaved because of the dictator's greed." Noah said.

They tried to use Tony's plan. But when they got there B Tray had already made it there.

"Good, you're here. Now, I'm going to give you directions to the nearest fugitive prison, I've heard many different creatures live there." B Tray said.

"How can we trust you!? You said you'd let us go, then you betrayed us and tried to send us all to different parts of the world. You imprisoned Noah and almost made him insane he was alone for so long! Then right after all that you expect us to just mindlessly do what you say!?" Charlie said.

"It does sound sketchy…" Noah said. She looked sad.

"Listen, I know, I've not been the most trust worthy person. But right now I'm all you have. The guards are coming for me. They were suspicious from the moment I gave you all that pass. Now we need to hurry. There is a space launch at a nearby research facility that will be sending a pack of extra supplies to the dictator's space station. If you hurry you can get there and kill the dictator!" She said.

"She is right about how she's our only hope." Colin said. She gave them directions, it went more north, and then, through a city to a mutation station.

A mutation station was a pretty new thing, when the dictator thought he could use the mutants that wander the wasteland to fight. He made a place where they purposely turn them mutant to help his cause. It was extremely dangerous, and some of them were destroyed by the mutants held and created there.

"Are you kidding me? This is a mission to DIE! If we do this then we'll all die for sure!" Charlie said. He was right, the mutation station would kill them if they even went near it. It radiated out poison and radiation. Mutants usually escaped and wandered the wasteland close by the lab.

"You need to do it! If you don't the dictator will destroy the Earth!" She said.

"What if you're just lying?" Sans asked. Before she could answer a truck filled with rule men came.

"They're here! Run! RUN!" She yelled. Papyrus made his bone raft and the gaster-blasters shot it forward. As Noah looked back he saw the rule men kill B Tray. Now, there was no way she was lying. Because she gave her life to help them defeat the dictator.

"We need to follow her directions, are we going North?" Noah asked.

"Yes, but I think this is a trap…" Garry said. They zoomed forward, and every time a gaster-blaster lost power another appeared.

They kept going until they saw the city. But when they did it was night.

"Are you guys ready to go in?" Tony asked.

"I'm ready, ready to kill that dictator!" Adam said. They charged to the city.

"Okay, okay, stop, we need to sneak in quietly, we don't wanna get stuck in another city situation." Noah said.

They sneaked into the city and into alleyways. They ran through the city. And dodged rule men everywhere, they must of heard of the rebels. So now, rule men production was heightened, they needed more rule men so that they could defend each city better.

"This place reminds me of my old home." Noah said.

"Have any friends that might be able to help?" Pat asked.

"One, but he's a heartless demon…" Noah said.

"Really?" Lizzy asked.

"Is it that guy from the ice cream stand?" Garry asked.

"Yeah…" Noah said.

"I-I-I remember him…" Alphys said.

"How bad was he?" Lizzy asked.

"He refused to save anyone from the surface, only the guys he had down there would live. He said he would free everyone once he had a big enough army. But if he was a real hero. He would have saved everyone a lot sooner…" Noah said.

"There are so many…" Old man McGucket said.

"Shh! Don't let them hear you. They might find us and kill us!" Colin said. They sneaked around, until they were caught by surprise by the rule men and had to run.

"And here we go again!" Adam yelled.

"When are we NOT going to be running!?" Bendy asked.

"I like it!" Cuphead said. They ran around, not knowing where they were going, but then again, they didn't know that before either.

"Stop! Surrender!" The rule men yelled, they weren't stopping. They kept running, causing more rule men to come to them. Noah noticed something as he went on, the city looked familiar to him, he looked, and there was the ice cream shop that led to Maurice's rebel base!

"Go to that ice cream store!" Noah said.

"Why!?" Papyrus asked.

"O-o-oh my g-god! Is t-that?" Alphys asked.

"Yes! Go to it!" Sans yelled. They ran to it and closed the door.

Bullets started hitting the walls and rule men started hitting the door.

"So what's your idea now!?" Pat asked.

"Look!" Noah said. He opened the door to the resistance and they ran down. They confronted the guards.

"It's him! We found him!" A guard said. Noah was confused.

"There's more of them… That means, maybe he'll…" The other guard said. The other guard silenced him, and then they put up their guns, and took them back to the elevator.

When they got down, people started looking in awe. And started cheering after a while.

"How is this guy heartless! Look! Everyone is cheering for us!" Lizzy yelled.

"I don't know guys, this seems suspicious…" Noah said. He walked over to a guard and talked to him.

"We need to talk with Maurice…" Noah said. The guard nodded silently, and they made their way, towards Maurice's building.

While walking, they heard a bang from upstairs, and rule men started coming down the stairs.

"Go down! We need to alert the military!" The guard said. They quickly went back to Maurice's office.

"Sir! Sir!" The guards yelled.

"Yes?" Maurice asked. He was surprised to see Noah back.

"What is it?" Maurice asked.

"The rule men found us!" The guard said. Maurice's eyes widened. He looked at Noah as if Noah caused this. He walked quickly away, and looked through his window. He saw rule men coming out of the elevators.

"Get all of our troops to keep them back!" He yelled. He got out a tiny gun, and it quickly expanded into a giant plasma blaster. He ran to the elevator while the two guards got on a phone.

They called security, and left for the elevator, leaving Noah and everyone behind.

"Come on let's go help!" Colin said. They ran to the other elevator and hardly all fit. They were all against each other, and nobody could move. When they got down a war had already started. The rule men were coming out of the hundreds of elevators every second. And the guards were moving them down. Not a single rule man got in. They just kept piling up.

"Well guys looks like we're going with plan T.O early!" Maurice yelled. They kept destroying the rule men. And when the piles got too high, they just shot them with matter-erasers. They were guns that shot and transformed matter, like matter from trash or debris into, air.

When the armored rule men started coming in, they got out their vehicles. Maurice had an entire army prepared. He had land vehicles, air vehicles, sea vehicles, and even a rocket. He had a city and the best home ever.

When the rule men stopped coming they rallied their troops.

"We need to get the full army prepared, then, we go to the surface! Also, bring Noah and his 'friends' to my office…" Maurice said. The guards brought him up, then, Maurice sat down in front of them, an angry look on his face.

"I know you brought the rule men here. Just answer me this, WHY!?" Maurice asked.

"Well, we didn't MEAN to bring the rule men with us." Sans said.

"Y-y-y-yeah, t-they just, f-f-followed us." Alphys said.

"And then Noah led us down here." Dipper said.

"Then that whole fight started…" Jen said.

"So basically… It's Noah's fault…" Colin said. Noah gave Colin a sharp look

"Well Noah, hope you're happy. Now we HAVE to do what you said. Go to the surface and save everyone… But while doing that, get killed…" Maurice said.

"It wasn't my fault! We needed to hide from the rule men!" Noah said.

"Well better you than us!" Maurice said.

"You really are heartless aren't you…" Lizzy said.

"What was your first clue?" Maurice asked.

"We're leaving…" Noah said.

"No, you aren't…" Maurice said. He pressed a button, and the elevator started coming up.

"We'll leave when we want…" Bendy said, starting to sweat ink. The Grim Reaper came out of the elevator.

"What's he doing here!?" Papyrus asked.

"Me and the Grim Reaper had a little chat, I give him your souls, he says he'll destroy the dictator. I was about to send out a search party to get you, but looks like you found us…" Maurice said. The Grim Reaper started glowing black.

"I thought we ditched this freak…" Sans said.

"Now, Noah, you said you wanted to be a hero. Give him your souls, and the world will go back to normal." Maurice said.

"Are you stupid!?" Lizzy yelled. They both looked at her, the Grim Reaper at bit worried.

"What do you mean…?" Maurice asked.

"The Grim Reaper TOLD us himself that he wanted the dictator to live because it made the world unbalanced, and that life itself has gone crazy because of it. Now he's in power and he wants US dead because he thinks we're the only ones that can stop the dictator." Noah explained. Maurice laughed.

"You really think I'll believe that stupid STORY?! I'm smarter than you Noah, BETTER than you Noah. I have everything, a military, a city, an entire armada of war vehicles waiting on my command. All you have is a team of FREAKS and their stupid useless powers…" Maurice said. He turned to the elevator to leave.

"What about my parents…" Noah said. Maurice stopped.

"They were stupid, they decided to stay there and die, while I escaped… and look how far I've gotten. They stayed and died, I saved countess lives!" Maurice said.

"At least they were better than you…" Noah added.

"What? Are you saying I was stupid to escape and help thousands of people!? Make a huge army and build a city larger than any on the surface? Because if you are then you have some issues!" Maurice said.

"No they weren't, you're the coward… You stay down here, holding the power to free this city and possibly others as well… You say you have a whole military, and an entire armada of war vehicles waiting on your command…" Noah said.

"That doesn't matter…" Maurice said.

"Yes it does! I've met people, good, unselfish people, that died trying to help and free others. I fought with them, and I killed tons of rule men. They died, saving others. While you just sit down here, to much of a coward to go to the surface…" Noah yelled.

"Noah, shut up… You have no say in this, the Grim Reaper has promised me that he would kill the dictator after he took your souls. We can be free, all of us, you'll be saving the world. Just make this sacrifice, and the world will finally be free." Maurice said.

"Yes Noah, give up your souls, I will kill the dictator. I, promise…" The Grim Reaper said.

"We will NOT give up our souls because YOU'RE too blind to notice this is a trap!" Noah yelled.

"Don't be stupid like your parent's Noah! This could be our only shot to finally kill the dictator!" Maurice yelled.

"And better yet, if you DON'T give me your souls, I will take them, and leave the dictator alive!" The Grim Reaper said. Maurice smiled, knowing he'd won.

"Did anyone, anyone at all. From any point in your life, ever matter…?" Noah asked.

"No…" Maurice said.

The Grim Reaper summoned his black orbs again.

"Now, your choice… Give me your souls and free everyone, or give me your souls… And let this world rot…" The Grim Reaper said. Noah knew they couldn't fight the Grim Reaper, and they couldn't escape him in the elevator or stairs. But they did know one thing, it was called. An epic escape.

"Sans…" Noah said.

"Noah…" Sans said, grinning wider than before. Sans made everyone glow blue, and then he threw them out the window, and jumped out with them.

"Papyrus! Bone mobile!" Noah yelled. As they were falling, a bone platform appeared and swooped under them, then the gaster-blasters propelled them to high speeds.

"No!" Maurice yelled. He ran over to an intercom.

"They're escaping! Fire everything we have to get them!" Maurice yelled. He looked back at the Grim Reaper, he was so angry that the whole room was almost pitch black. He flew out of the building and after Noah and everyone else.

"Can't this thing go any faster!?" Mugman asked.

"Yeah! The Grim Reaper is gaining on us!" Cuphead added. More gaster-blasters appeared and they started going faster.

"I'm falling!" Colin yelled. Alphys and old man McGucket grabbed onto him.

"We need something to hold onto!" Old man McGucket said. Pat, Jen, and Adam made some seats. But the seats weren't the only problem. The military was firing at them, with missiles and explosives. They also just shot at them with their highly advanced guns. Some regular people threw things at them, but Charlie blocked it with some vines and his peashooters shot the missiles and explosives before they hit them.

"We're almost out!" Mabel yelled. The exit was just ahead, but then, when they looked back. A large group of air fighters was coming after them, Maurice was leading them in a jet. They fired tons of missiles at them, all locked on them.

"T-t-turn!" Alphys yelled. They turned away from the exit, hoping to escape the huge amount of air craft heading their way, but no, they turned to see an even bigger amount of air craft, and the Grim Reaper in front of them.

"Turn again!" Tony yelled. They turned the opposite way, more planes, and this time tons of tanks as well.

"No way out!" The Grim Reaper yelled.

"Actually, I have to disagree…" Sans said. He flicked his finger up, and then, a gaster-blaster appeared and destroyed the roof. They flew out of the roof and into the sky. The Grim Reaper and Maurice only followed. They flew through the city, and alarms sounded. They flew into the wasteland.

"We're going west! We need to go North!" Noah yelled. They turned but North was where the Grim Reaper was going.

"I know your goals! Who do you think sent those rule men!? I did!" He yelled. Noah tapped Sans' back.

"Yeah kid?" He asked.

"Fire…" Noah said. Sans fired gaster-blasters at the Grim Reaper, he went right through their beams.

Something good did happen from the gaster-blasters though. It distracted the Grim Reaper, so they got past him. And while the Grim Reaper was looking in shock, Maurice zoomed past him, right on their tail.

"S-s-should we t-t-take down Maurice?" Alphys asked. Noah looked at Maurice, he could see him through the cockpit window, he looked angered and determined. And Maurice had been lying to Noah for his whole life. And he used him. But the people in his underground city, while they were rather selfish, they needed Maurice, to lead them.

"No, no don't fire." Noah said.

"But if he would have helped us before! Dave might not of been dead!" Colin said.

"I know, but Dave wouldn't of wanted us to kill a man, and maybe destroy an entire rebellion with it. Just because we're mad at them." Noah said.

"Noah's right. Maurice might not be the best, but he definitely protected a lot of people." Garry said. They didn't attack, they just went forward. But soon enough, Maurice got impatient, he started shooting them, and trying to get in front of them to kill them. But he didn't win.

Something happened though, one time while trying to kill them, Maurice hit them with a wing on his jet, and hit the ground, but that hit, also made everyone fall to the ground.

"Is everyone OK?" Lizzy asked.

"I think…" Colin said. Noah got up and started running towards Maurice's crashed ship.

"Kid what are ya doing!?" Sans yelled.

"He may of been a coward and a bastard but he's the only person who knew my parents!" Noah said. He ran into the flaming ship, and started dragging Maurice's unconscious body.

"Help!" Noah yelled. They ran over to him and helped him get Maurice out. Once they got him out they decided it was a good time to stop and eat.

"So… How many of you have missing friends?" Lizzy asked.

"All of us I think…" Colin said.

"Me, Alphys, and Papyrus can vouch for that." Sans said.

"Me…" Bendy said.

"Millions of us are missing…" Adam said.

"Instead of everyone talking, just raise your hand or something…" Colin said. Everyone rose their hand.

"Think we'll ever find all of them…?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes. I'll make sure, the dictator has split us all up, and made us all miserable and depressed. But, I will make sure everyone ends up happy, and together again." Noah said. They ate their food, around a small flickering fire, the sky was filled with twinkling stars, all of which, formed different pictures.

When they finished their food, they got out sleeping bags from their back packs, and laid back. Watching a meteor show go on in front of them.

"You know, Because of all our journeys. I never got to look, you know, closely. I've never looked to the stars, or seen the beauty in anything. All because of the dictator." Noah said.

"Well, when you're on the run, you really don't get to look at much…" Sans said. They quickly fell asleep. And Noah woke up, the sun was rising over a clear horizon of nothing. Noah looked up, Maurice was there, sitting, looking into the endless wasteland.

"Maurice?" Noah asked. He turned around, he looked calm, angry, and sad all at the same time.

"Well. You definitely are like your parents. Reckless, and always helping people…" Maurice said. He got up. And looked around.

"Well, looks like I'm not getting home for awhile…" Maurice said.

"Yeah, but don't worry thought, I'll get you home!" Noah said.

"Noah, I may have been a little short tempered before, and I just wanted to say. That your parents were wonderful people, and wonderful friends…" Maurice said.

Noah smiled. He knew that there was some good in Maurice.

"Also, thanks for saving me from a fiery death." Maurice added.

"Of course! You were just confused, you didn't know what to do and you were afraid. If someone told me they could destroy the dictator, I would be excited too." Noah said.

He looked to the sunrise, it was beautiful. The orange sun lit up the endless wasteland and signaled the start of a great new day.

"So what will you do now? When you get back." Noah asked. Maurice smiled now too.

"I'm gonna change, you showed me, that even if we're not as powerful, or smart as the dictator, we can do something. Because with all of us together, and all of us working as a team. We'll be able to defeat him, and with everyone's hearts beating as one, we cannot fail. So I'm going to change my rebellion for the greater, and fight against the dictator, in the hope I can fix, all that he's broken." Maurice said.

"You know that the Grim Reaper was tricking you right?" Noah asked.

"Yes, I was just so excited, I wanted to be the one to finally kill the dictator, that I just, did what he said." Maurice said. It was silent, not a single word, and not a single gunshot or explosion, nobody coming after them and they weren't 'on the run' at the moment.

"I'm proud of you." Noah said.

"And your parents would be proud of you." Maurice replied.

Sans got up.

"Oh no, now we have to deal with maur, I mean really can we just have a break, I don't wanna sound GRIM but he just seems like a REAP of bad luck for us…" Sans said. Papyrus was awoken by that.

"SANS!" He yelled. Everyone was awoken by that.

"Would you two keep it down!?" Colin asked.

"Yes! There's a time and a place for this, and it's not here or now!" Tony added.

"Why is everyone yelling?" Jen asked.

"It's that Maurice guy…" Pat told her.

"No! Don't worry, it's okay, I'm with you. Noah, he helped me see the truth." Maurice said.

Once everyone was up. Maurice started talking.

"OK, I admit, dealing with the Grim Reaper wasn't the best idea… Especially when it's about selling souls, because he told you he'd do something. I don't know why I'd ever trust a demon…" Maurice said.

"HEY I'M A DEMON!" Bendy said.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. And Cracks formed in the ground.

"What's happening!? Is this an earthquake!?" Lizzy asked. Then, a part of the ground went black, and a portal opened, he Grim Reaper appeared from the ground. Dark smoke was coming out of his sleeves.

"I want those souls! And you shall GIVE them to me, one way! Or the other…" He yelled.

"No way Grim! You lied to me and told me you'd kill the dictator! They explained everything to me! You are NOT getting their souls!" Maurice yelled.

"Maurice, you fool! Will you never choose a side!? You switch, from one to the other, never to do the right thing! You may think you do the right thing, but you never have, and you never will!" The Grim Reaper yelled.

"You're right! I've never done the right thin, that's because I've been confused for a long time. Never knowing what was right and what isn't! I know my path now! And it's helping people be free, from the dictator's grasp! Starting with them!" Maurice yelled. The Grim Reaper's eye wholes glowed red.

"Very well… If you shall not give me their souls, I will take theirs, and yours!" The Grim Reaper yelled. He flew towards them. Black orbs next to him. They fought, but to no avail. The Grim Reaper grabbed Noah by the throat, and lifted him up.

"I will not, let my decades of work, be destroyed by a brat!" He yelled. The orbs started sucking in Noah's soul.

"No!" Maurice yelled. He threw a rock, and knocked the Grim Reaper down. They started to run, but the Grim Reaper was much faster. He grabbed Noah, and lifted him higher than anyone could see. He started sucking his soul again, but then, a bright, brilliant light, shined on Noah and the Grim Reaper.

A very large, bright, and powerful creature emerged from the clouds. It was made of plants, it life.

"Grim!" Life Boomed. The Grim Reaper, was shaking in fear.

"Once again… You have betrayed the circle of life!" Life said.

"No! I am just simply, removing some unneeded entities from this world!" The Grim Reaper explained.

"I do not care, for your excuses, removal of an entity from the Earth while the entity is still a 'living creature', is one of MY rules! You do not tamper with life, correct?" Life asked.

"No! Of course not!" The Grim Reaper said.

"I do not want any more answers from your lie spewing mouth, Grim. I wish to know the answers of what happened, from the mortal child… Put him down, NOW." Life said. Grim put Noah down onto the ground.

Everyone was in awe of life. It was so big, and it was so beautiful. Colin had crashed because of it.

"Now, my child. Explain to me, what this forsaken demon has done to you." Life asked.

"Well. He wanted us to give him our souls, because he thought we'd destroy the dictator, and that he didn't want that, because it would make you go back into power. Because he said you had gone insane? So he's been chasing us around trying to kill us." Noah said.

"I never, was put out of power. Grim, has been lying. For this, he WILL pay. Ever since that dictator was born, he wanted power more than ever. Though he got close to it this time, he will never again." Life said. Life reached out with their giant hand, and grabbed the Grim Reaper. And as life rose into the sky, the Grim Reaper tried to get out, but couldn't.

"Trust me Noah! You will never get to the dictator! I have foreseen it! And you will end up just like your parents… My eternal slaves!" The Grim Reaper yelled as he was dragged into the sky.

Everyone was in awe of life, they had seen life and death themselves.

"That was beautiful!" Papyrus said, breaking the silence.

"I'm never, making a deal with anyone like that ever again…" Maurice said.

"Everyone, do you think I'll ever see life again like that?" Lizzy asked.

"I have a question too, do you think I'll ever see the Grim Reaper again?" Bendy asked with a snicker.

They moved on, Maurice, with them.

"Thanks for letting me go with you, especially after… All that…" Maurice said.

"It's only until we can get you home, all we need to do is go south, and we'll find the city. Then, you go back to your rebellion." Dipper said. Robert made noises. A lot of them, and nobody understood him. But he did seem angry about it, like it was important.

"Also, thank you Noah. You've opened my eyes I now know that there's more to the future than just sacrifice and depression. And I promise you, that my people, will now fight, for the freedom of everyone. Starting with our city." Maurice said. When they made it back to the city, Maurice left them, and went back down to his rebellion.

"Well Noah, looks like you were wrong. He isn't heartless…" Garry said. They turned around. Rule men, everywhere.

"Hands up…" They said. And before any of them could attack, they stabbed them with anti-power serum. Making them nearly defenseless.

"What now?" Adam asked.

"Let's just fight!" Cuphead said.

"Gosh no Cuphead! We'll be killed!" Mugman replied.

"These rule men are really GUNNING for us…" Sans said. Papyrus was holding back a scream.

"Take them to the prison, we will torture them there for information." The commander said. The ground was rumbling again.

"Is the Grim Reaper back!?" Noah asked. But no, the ground caved in, and tons of planes and tanks came out. And the guards from the city started flooding out of the ice cream shop. The rule men were taken by surprise, and were killed. And then, the alarms went off, and rule men started heading for them.

"Come on men! Go Go GO! We need to take over the city. Make sure all the citizens, remain alive." Maurice said. They spread out and started taking over the city.

"I knew you'd save us!" Noah said.

"Of course I would! We need to take back this planet, the dictator will fall!" Maurice yelled. He got out a gun and gave it to Noah, he gave some to everyone else too.

"Your powers may be gone, but these guns will not fail you. They're very powerful because we made them with natural resource constructor items, mutant remains, and some different rule men guns. We made them in a way so the rule men cannot fight back…" Maurice said.

They took the guns, some didn't they didn't feel very comfortable with them. They have never used a gun and really didn't want to.

"Well, that's okay, we have more than enough men working with us to take the city. You guys go around and gather citizens, tell them where to go. "Maurice said. Garry, Noah, And Lizzy took guns.

They ran around the city. They shot down and defeated rule men. They ran down the streets yelling 'Destroy the rule men!'. people cheered, stared, screamed, and actually some came with them and yelled with them.

Someone stopped them.

"You idiots! Are you actually standing up to the rule men!? You're insane, and you will all DIE! Nobody will EVER defeat the dictator, no matter who they are, or how many people they have on their side." He said.

"We don't care about that. I'd rather die a hero than a coward like you…" Noah said.

"A coward, or an idiot?" He replied.

"You wanna fight US?" Bendy asked. The man backed up. You will get us ALL killed. I am going to alert the rule men, you shall pay for your acts against our wondrous leader!" He said. Noah Ran ahead, and with everyone behind him, he freed his home. He freed those who had been waiting for this, and he saved, Maurice…

CHAPTER END…

Writing finished on: Thursday, October 26nd, 2017.

Editing finished on: Monday: October 30th, 2017.

Notes: This is the biggest chapter I've ever made. I hope you enjoy it. This thing took up all the days of that month. So I hope you enjoy, the biggest chapter I've ever written, on World's Rebel that is…

Extra Notes: Also, tell me if there are any errors or missing parts, my writing app says there are over ten thousand words, it seems to have cut that off to nine thousand, seven hundred and thirty-three. So tell me if anything seems like it jumps from one part to the other! Thanks! -W


	14. Chapter 12

Worlds Rebel Chapter 12-Time for the Game Plan.

They approached the restricted junkyard. No rule men were outside of the junkyards main inside area, but they all knew, there was a ton of rule men inside.

"Noah! I have an idea!" Papyrus said. Noah was interested knowing there was nothing else he could really do.

"In my old home, we used to make puzzles and traps, and used to play around with them. These rule men know nothing of these traps and puzzles from what I've seen… Maybe, we could make one?" Papyrus asked.

"Yes! Yes! A trap! I know what I can do for that!" Bendy said.

"Alright, everyone, look around the junkyard for resources we can use to make a puzzle!" Noah yelled. Everyone scattered around the junkyard.

"You know Papyrus. Keep this up and some day you might be as great as me!" Colin said.

"Colin. I have come to a conclusion, what if we are both the best!" Papyrus asked.

"Y-y-yeah! T-t-there can b-be two of t-the greatest!" Alphys said.

"So what do you say? Can two be the greatest?" Papyrus asked.

"fine, but only because that means you agree I'm the greatest too!" Colin said. Papyrus, Colin, and Alphys got back to making their plan.

"I think I may have an idea…" Tony said.

"Well, what is it Tony?" Cuphead asked.

"What if we, didn't have to kill the rule men?" Tony asked.

"How? I mean, I hate killing as much as you, but, how will we not hurt them when they try to kill us?" Cuphead asked.

"Well, the rule men are very impatient from what I have learned over time, so if we were to wait until they came out to get us, then they will fall into a trap, and we can go in, without them having to die.

"But won't that haunt us in the future?" Pat asked.

"Well, if we take their weapons, and put some sort of object over them, it won't hurt them!" Jen said.

"What if we could even change them over to our side!" Mugman added.

"Well that's ridiculous!" Pearl said.

"Why is it so ridiculous to not wanting to kill everything?" Cuphead asked.

"It's not that part, it's that they're rule men! I mean, it's good you don't want to hurt people, but they aren't people! And they're not some of us either. They're clones made by the dictator to kill and take over to world! We need to stop that, now you don't need to kill them, so I have a different idea… a trap that will send them somewhere where they can't hurt us, for now, just so we can get this place back." Pearl said. She started telling them about a teleporter she and her fell crystal gems used to use.

"So if we can get that teleporter, I can make it go somewhere where they won't be able to get the us!" She said.

"Hey guys, I got an idea of how we can get in there!" Lizzy said.

"Yeah?" What is it?" Adam asked.

"Well, if we can make a distraction, then we can get them out here, and then all of us can get in and lock the door!" Lizzy said.

"You want one of us to sacrifice one of us?" Garry asked.

"No! Of course not! I mean make some sort of noise or distraction, then they come out to see what it is, then we all go in! I'm just so tired, of hurting and killing…" Lizzy said.

"I know, we all are. But these rule men are some of the worst people alive. They kill and harm just for fun, we do it to free the world! And if we can find a way to defeat them without killing them, then trust me, we'll switch to that." Noah said. They built a giant Relostirickriloic cage. Relostirickriloic metals were from different universes combined to make the ultimate metal. It could withstand a nuclear blast. It is the most powerful thing known to man in the multiverse, so far that is.

They made a cage from it, and put it on the roof.

"This plan cannot fail!" Garry said.

"I still like my plan better!" Lizzy said.

"We know, but this one will help us keep them contained!" Noah said. They pushed the cage to the falling point, and tied it to a part of the roof with rope.

"So as I was saying, if we take the rule men, and can take them to Maurice's base, Maurice's troops can interrogate them for information on the dictator!" Adam said.

"That's a good plan, just one problem, what if the rule men don't know anything about the dictator?" Dipper asked.

"Well then we can teach them to be nice! And have feelings other than anger!" Mabel said. It was nice to be able to build something instead of being chased by death, rule men, the dictator's robot, and even a rebel leader.

"Do you think it will work?" Noah asked.

"Definitely!" Mable said. There were traps, literally everywhere. And when the door started slowly opening, and the thousands of rule men started coming out, the traps started setting off. And with ever one that set off, the one before it was destroyed. And when they was all over, all that was left was the Relostirickriloic cage. And it was in a pitfall. And when the dust and smoke from all the destruction went away, the rule men were there, running towards them.

"RUN!" Colin yelled. They turned around and ran through the city. The rule men filled all the streets. This was a war at this point. The rebels had many different important areas in the city, and they were taking down rule men like the rule men were flies. But the rule men had many more troops. And both of them had war machines. All they could do was fight for the rebels.

"Do you think we're actually helping them? Or are we just a distraction for them to kill us." Pat asked.

"Most likely both, knowing Maurice…" Sans said. Even though they loved they were saving a city, they still needed to get to the rocket so they could destroy the dictator.

"Should we just go ask Maurice?" Papyrus asked.

"We'll help them take over the city, then we'll ask." Noah said. The rebels won, obviously, they had the upper hand. And even though there were more rule men coming from a distance, the rebels still claimed that they had taken the city

"Nice people of the wonderful city, Trancolinfous! We have fought for you, and we have won! The rule men that once inhabited this city, are now dead! We plan to remake this city COMPLETELY! Starting with the destruction of it!" Maurice yelled. People wondered how destroying the city would help them.

"I know you are wondering 'how will destroying the city help us?' but it will! We will move all of your stuff down to our rebel city, and then, you can be free from their grasp!" Maurice yelled. People clapped and cheered. They were free from the rule men, and this, was the first step into freedom.

"I still can't believe that puzzle issue. All of them destroyed! How!" Colin asked.

"Obviously it wasn't our plan. Ours was the best! But something else must have gone wrong..." Papyrus said.

"Guys! We need to focus, maybe Maurice can probably give us a plane, so we can get to the rocket B Tray told us about! Then the dictator falls!" Noah said.

"And I, will free this world, one city after the other!" Maurice yelled. Everyone was cheering and clapping so loudly, Maurice couldn't hear Noah.

"What!?" Maurice asked.

"Can you give us something so we can fly?!" Noah yelled.

"What!?" Maurice asked again. Noah sighed, there was no way he could hear him. Noah couldn't find anything he could draw onto either. So they just had to wait.

And about twenty-six minutes later, Maurice walked off stage and to Noah.

"Now! What did you need Noah?" Maurice asked.

"Can we have something to fly to the research station? We need to get something from there." Noah asked.

"Sure! Why didn't you ask while I was giving my speech! Meet me down in the city, I'll give you a small troop transporter!" Maurice said.

When they got down there was a helicopter waiting, it had two pilot seats, and a ton of seats in back.

"Here you are! Make sure that you keep it safe, it may look like it, but it doesn't have very good defense. Don't get into any trouble unless you want to loose it!" Maurice said. Alphys and Colin were the pilots, they claimed since they were the smartest it would be best for them to fly, but really they had no idea of what they were doing.

"Everyone ready?" Colin asked. They all said yes. Colin started up the plane and Alphys started steering it forward. And they almost crashed into buildings several times, but they just barely made it around them.

"Are you two sure you know how to do this?" Lizzy asked.

"Of course we do!" Colin said.

"Y-y-y-yeah! I-I definitely k-know how t-t-to d-do this!" Alphys said. They cut off one propeller by hitting a building, and got up to the sky.

"Is that a GPS? How did they make a GPS?" Colin asked.

"that's good r-r-right? W-w-we d-d-didn't have t-those in the u-underground…" Alphys said.

"It will tell us where to go, it will make this trip a lot shorter… Gladly…" Colin said. They flew on the path of the GPS. But after a little while of flying, a titan pig-lizard came and grabbed the helicopter with his tongue and then with his hands.

"What is that thing!?" Jen asked.

"It's your mother!" Pat said.

"Shoot! Attack!" Garry yelled. They fired the guns at its face. It didn't do much, except make it angry. He threw the helicopter away and into the mutant fields.

The mutant fields were a place that, for some reason, mutants of all kinds came, they just hung around, and if you weren't a mutant, you die.

"We're in mutant grounds…" Garry whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Adam asked.

"Shh! Lizzy, Garry, and Noah said.

"These are mutants! They are one of the strongest creatures on this planet. Ever since the dictator took over, the mutants were everywhere. And smaller villages and towns would be destroyed." Garry said.

They flew over, some of the mutants noticed them and tried to get them, but they couldn't reach them.

"Look! There's the exit!" Papyrus yelled.

"Bro shh!" Sans said. They flew out and back into normal wasteland, but the biggest mutant, a deer-bear-human-squid grabbed them with every hand, tentacle, paw, and hoof.

"That's it! We're dead!" Bendy said.

"GO!" Cuphead yelled. They tried to get away but they couldn't, and the helicopter was starting to be crushed.

"We need to jump!" Dipper said. Old man McGucket opened the door and they saw a ton of mutants below.

"There's no way we can get away with all THAT!" Lizzy said.

"Let's just climb ONTO the big mutant!" Colin said. They started climbing the side of the helicopter and onto the mutant.

They started falling when they started climbing the tentacle.

CHAPTER END…

Writing Finished on: Sunday, November 5th, 2017.

Editing Finished on: Sunday, November 5th, 2017.

Notes: I hope you enjoy another chapter of Worlds Rebel! Also, just to tell you guys, soon, there will be an animation YouTube channel called IvyKnightProductions. This animation channel will feature a new 3D animated series, and (in a little bit) a World's Rebel animated series. Also, IvyKnightProductions takes no credit for the creation of fandom characters like the ones you see in this story, we only take credit for our original characters! (and we take credit for the making of these stories and animations) Also, Sadly, I've found out UsedNapkinProductions, is already taken by someone else. I'm deeply saddened about this, but the new name will be IvyKnightsProductions, and I made the youtube channel to get 'copyright' for my name.


	15. Chapter 13

World's Rebel Chapter 13-Mutant Land…

They were falling, the tentacles were to slippery.

"Go to the suction cups!" Noah said. They tried to go around, but the mutant noticed them and started swinging his tentacles. they started holding each others hands to make a rope, and Papyrus, was able to grab a suction cup. Then the rest of them did too. But the swinging was so intense that the suction cups barely helped them. And then, the human part used his hands to start plucking them off.

"What now!?" Cuphead yelled.

"Climb! To it's head!" Garry yelled. They started going up the suction cups, trying not to be grabbed by the human hands. And if they were one of them would attack the hand to get it away, It must have taken hours before they even got to the shoulder, but it was much faster getting to the back of the neck, because they were constantly being attacked.

The mutant started jumping up and down, they started falling down the back, they grabbed onto some of the fur, but it was not really helping, because when the mutant jumped, they went higher than the clouds, and when it landed, it made a crater in the Earth.

When they fell off the mutant looked down at them, then, it started lifting it's foot.

"Run!" Lizzy yelled. They got up and immediately started running.

"There's no way we can get away from something that big!" Colin yelled.

"No, but we can try!" Adam said. They ran to the helicopter.

"Grab your backpacks!" Noah yelled. Everyone grabbed their stuff and ran away right before a giant foot destroyed it.

They kept running but all the mutant had to do was take, not even a half step, and it caught right up to them.

"There's no way we can do this! Just give up!" Colin yelled.  
"Did giving up get us here!?" Old man McGucket yelled. They ran, until the mutant decided the better option, was to grab them with it's many tentacles.

The tentacles were way too slippery, so when the mutant brought them up, they flew out, and while Noah was flying, he saw everyone go in different directions, and the mutant was jumping and grabbing them. He got all of them, except Noah, and Pearl.

They hit the ground, hard, they were surrounded by mutants. Pearl got out a spear from her gem, Noah was passed out on the ground from the fall. Pearl swung her spear around and started shooting the mutants with a blue ball of light that came out of it. The mutants sprang forward, they attacked, clawed, roared, screamed, bit, and some even flew over them and tried to… well, never mind…

Pearl couldn't hold all of them off, and one got a hold of Noah, then Pearl had an idea and shot strait down to make herself go up. And then she started shooting to try to get to Noah.

"Noah wake up!" Pearl yelled. Noah did wake up, in the claws of a bull-bird.

"What happened!?" Noah asked. Pearl shot the mutant and Noah fell to the ground.

"Time to go!" Pearl said. She grabbed Noah's hand and they started running as fast as they could.

"What happened!?" Noah asked again.

"We fell and mutants surrounded us, then they grabbed you and surrounded me, but now we need to run!" Pearl said. Pearl grabbed Noah and shot the opposite way, she defeated mutants and gave them more speed by blowing them backwards.

"Where are the others?" Noah asked.

"They were caught by the giant mutant…" Pearl said.

"Then we need to go back!" Noah said. Pearl looked back, mutants were everywhere.

"I'd love too, but it seems impossible right now to do that!" Pearl said. Mutants were starting to come from the front too, and from the side, they surrounded Pearl and Noah, she tried to shoot down to go up again, but a quick flying mutant stole her spear. And they hit the ground.

"What now?" Noah asked.

"I don't know…" Pearl said. They lounged towards them, but then a giant foot landed on them and killed them. Then, a hand hit the ground and everyone was on it.

"Guys!?" Noah asked.

"Who would of thought that you could HACK into a mutant?" Colin said. The mutants eyes were green, and he looked like he was asleep while standing

They got onto the mutant's giant hand and Colin plugged himself into the mutant's head, and it looked, REALLY, painful. Then Colin passed out and his screen showed the mutant's vision. They moved, crushing mutants and rule men transporters.

"So what do we do?" Garry asked.

"I think we all know, we need to get the rocket to get to the dictator!" Noah said. They looked for the nearest landmark on the map, and then looked at their compass to get onto the trail of the rocket. Things were finally turning up, because now, they had a giant, extremely powerful, fully under their control, and unbeatable mutant the size of a skyscraper.

CHAPTER END…

Writing Finished on: Friday, November 10th, 2017!

Editing Finished on: Friday, November 10th, 2017!

Notes: Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the 'normal', I'm trying to give the new animation channel, IKP, or Ivy Knights Productions, sadly UsedNapkinProductions was taken, I'm really sad about that… R.I.P UNP! (also, UNNES, you are incredible, thank you for helping me stay determined on this wild ride, and don't worry, I'm putting work into animation, writing, something else, and something else)

Extra Notes: To the comment who asked me when Cuphead and MugMan came into the story, check chapter ten part three, also, tell me if any part is missing, the word count always goes down before I post it… The part should be: Then a blue line started appearing, a part of the wall fell down and then a cup thing came in.

"I found some him!" He said into some sort of phone. Something talked back to him and the cup put his phone in a pocket. He ran over to Noah.

"Are you Noah?" He asked.

"Yes…?" Noah said.

"What's that! I want one!" Jen said.  
"OK, follow me this way if you want to live!" He said. The alarm started sounding, and a glass window opened.

"Stop right there!" The commander said. The cup put up finger guns and shot down the glass making the commander back away.

"Do we do it?" Noah asked.

"I think it's our only option." The knight said. They ran into the hole and up a very long, steep, and dark tunnel. And the first thing they saw when they got out was the surface. Though, it was night, and they could barely see anything.

"He dug all the was down to us?" Jen asked.

"How did he know we were there?!" Noah asked. They heard yelling and a spotlight was on them.

"Let's go!" The knight yelled. They started running away as some gates opened, and a ton of rule men came out and ran towards them.

"They'll get us! There's no way we can escape them!" Noah said. They kept running, they didn't get captured right away, but they didn't know where the rule men were, they didn't look back.

Until next chapter: Wyatt!

Important: The animation channel will have it's introduction animation in a bit, remember, IvyKnightsProductions is the name of the channel, yes, no spaces, and all the words have first letter capitals. Anyways, bye!

Thanks UNNES!


	16. Chapter 14

Worlds Rebel Chapter 14-Fnaf

As they moved and crushed rule men, they watched out for the rocket station, and when they saw it, the rule men knew what they were after, so they attacked a mutant with one of their most powerful weapons, a mini nuke, it hit the mutant's chest, and it blasted the mutant back onto the ground, then they nuked him again, and the mutant was laying on the floor, split into two, with green and black blood spewing and going everywhere.

"Go!" Noah yelled. They started running, while the third nuke was being prepared, Sans shot it with a gaster-blaster and blew it up, the blast hit the rocket-science center and it destroyed most of it.

"Sans!" Bendy yelled.

"What?" Sans asked.

'You could have just destroyed the rocket!" Bendy replied.

"We need to get in there now, before they get rid of the rocket!" Adam said.

"But what if it's gone!?" Garry asked.

"Then we're in trouble!" Old man McGucket threw Robert, and he hit a button opening the mostly destroyed door. They ran in and avoided the falling debris and the crashing walls.

They soon reached a giant room, with falling rubble and crashing things everywhere, but in the center of the room was a rocket, and right above the rocket, was a closed hatch, and if they tried to blast off they'd crash the rocket into the roof.

"How are we gonna get it out?" Colin asked.

"I think I may know!" Jen said. She pointed to some explosives over by the side.

"Let's blow the roof off!" Pat said. They grabbed the rocket fuel and went to the control tower, the panel was destroyed so they couldn't open the roof.

"We're almost there!" Lizzy said.

They made it up onto the roof and put down the TNT everywhere, then they blew the roof off and floated down with Sans' powers.

"Alright get in the rocket!" Pat said. Rule men started coming as they climbed up and started shooting.

"Don't fight back just go!" Noah said. They got into the rocket and tried to fly away, there was no fuel, and the rocket was already too damaged on all systems to launch, not even mentioning the huge dents on the side and the destroyed fuel tanks leaking whatever was left of the fuel.

"What now!?" Bendy yelled. They hid inside the rocket, but because the rocket was already mostly destroyed, the bullets were coming through, and they had rockets coming too, they knocked the rocket over and it slammed against the ground.

"They're gonna get in!" Mable said. They got to the very back of the rocket, and then, the shooting stops, they come outside, nothing. There isn't a rule men in sight. A music box could be heard in the distance.

"Does anyone else here that extremely ominous and creepy music box?" Old man McGucket asked. They all looked at him.

"Do we go after it?" Tony asked.

"It's probably some sort of demon that will kill us." Dipper said.

"Or more likely it's someone like us, who will help us take down the dictator!" Papyrus said.

"Do we do it or not! Just answer!" Bendy asked.

"I like our odds!" Cuphead said. Cuphead and Papyrus ran after the noise. They had to follow them because they knew they'd die if they went alone. ran towards the sound of music, and they found nothing, but a tiny dark room, with a playing music box in the center on an old table. There was a tiny light bulb hanging from the ceiling, it was flickering. Skeletons were everywhere.

"I didn't know it was a family reunion!" Papyrus said.

"We don't have much family Paps…" Sans said. The music box stopped and the light went out, and then the door closed and locked itself.

"I think we did something wrong!" Mugman said.

"I have a bad feeling…" Pearl said. A light flickered, it was two eyes, barley illuminating a face. It was a bear, a… Show bear…

"What is that thing?" Colin asked.

"I-I-I-I-it looks like a-a-a b-bear!" Alphys said. The light turned on, there was a creepy bear animatronic standing in the corner of the room.

"How the hell did THAT thing get in here!?" Bendy said. The bear was silent.

"Hello? Are you friendly?" Noah asked. The bear remained silent, but it's eyes did move towards Noah.

"I think I can talk to it!" Papyrus said. He cleared his non-existent throat, and started tapping on his shoulder.

"Hello bear robot! I am the great Papyrus, I would like to ask you if you'd like to join my group of inter-dimensional rebel fighters against a inter-dimensional dictator!" Papyrus said. The bear just opened his jaw and tried to put Papyrus' skull in. Sans stopped that.

"I DON'T THINK IT WANTS TO HELP US!" Papyrus said. The bear started walking towards them very slowly.

"Open the door!" Colin said. They turned around and tried to open the door, it was locked shut. Sans blasted it open and they started running, but the bear was running too.

"It's right behind us!" Cuphead said. It was so far away they could barely see it.

"Yeah… so close…" Bendy said. The bear made some sort of static screaming noise and ran so fast he was in front of them in seconds.

"Run!" Adam said. They ran but the bear grabbed Noah.

"STOP." It said in a very wary voice. It went from child-like to a very deep demonic voice. They did stop, and he put Noah down, but not from being friendly, he was shot by a rule man, he turned around, and screeched at them, then launched at them and started tearing into them, taking out their skeletons and throwing them.

"He seems strong!" Papyrus said. He turned around and walked back.

"I am Freddy… I have traveled miles and miles from a nearby factory, to find a group of rebels who I have heard was able to defeat a DR…

"A doctor?" We've never defeated a doctor. Have we?" Jen asked.

"A dictator robot, there are millions, no group of rebels has ever taken one out. I tried once, alone, I nearly died, he took off my right arm, and my left leg. I got away barely after bashing his face in and biting off his hands." He said.

"That's one way to do it!" Bendy said. More rule men came. They ran, except for Freddy, he stayed and destroyed the rule men.

"This guy is insane!" Sans said.

"I like him!" Bendy said.

"Do we keep him?" Cuphead asked.

"Keep him? We don't decide, anyone who wants to defeat the dictator is welcome!" Noah said.

"He reminds me of Dave!" Lizzy said. The Bear came back, bloody.

"Can I join you…?" The bear asked.

"Sure! If you only want to kill the dictator…" Noah said. The bear nodded.

"Very nice to be in a team… No one else would accept my offer after seeing my 'ways of killing rule men'." The bear said.

"Wait a minute, is that Freddy?!" Pat yelled. Freddy looked at Pat.

"Oh my god Freddy! Do you know how many times you killed Pat in your game!?" Jen said.

"Who…?" Freddy asked.

"You know him?" Adam asked.

"Of course!" Pat said. Freddy pushed Pat out of the way and looked ahead, an entire army of rule men coming.

"Run…" Freddy said. They did, if Freddy, the thing that just ripped the skeletons out of a ton of rule men, said they needed to run, they NEEDED to run.

"They're shooting!" Lizzy said.

"Of course their shooting!" Colin said. They kept going but even more rule men came from the other side. They were trapped.

"Hands up!" A rule man said. Freddy tried to go forward but they shot him and it moved him back.

They were taken to a small prison, where they were all sent to separate cells. And the cells weren't normal, they were monitored, and there was two rule men watching each cell. A robotic arm came through the wall and put down a tray with some very, disgusting food on it. A glass of very dirty green water was on the tray.

Noah looked up confused.

"Eat it you maggot!" The rule men yelled. Noah did eat it, after about four hours of protesting.

"Bed time…" The rule man said. They shut off the lights and the room went dark. Noah started running, he hit a wall and fell down. He started feeling along the wall until he felt a week spot, it was barely a scrape but it was something. He started punching and running into it, trying to break it open, the wall he was on was the wall with the door, so if he broke down that wall he'd brake out. But that wasn't working.

"This thing is invincible!" Noah said. The door opened, releasing a ton of light into the cell. The 'dictator' came through the door smiling.

"Is that the real you, or the robot?" Noah asked, panting.

"Of course I'm fake you nitwit, after the last time you encountered the 'dictator' you destroyed him. But I'm not here to fight, I've come to congratulate you. You were the first team to be able to destroy a dictator robot. Even though I have millions, that was impressive…" The Dictator said.

"First of all, that was days, maybe even a week ago. Second, why wouldn't you kill me, third, why would you congratulate me?" Noah asked.

"Why is that so bad, I'm applauding you for something you did. But mostly, because I have a deal." The dictator said.

"What deal…?" Noah asked.

"You are in an indestructible cell, you know that. And all your friends are in one too. If you make a deal with me, to join me, I will let you all go, and you will be forever free." The Dictator said.

Noah nodded. The dictator robot smiled and led him out to a row of tons of cells. Yelling could be heard from inside.

"Another thing you should know, they've been tortured, this entire time. We know everything, some of them were strong, and didn't talk, but most of your 'friends' sold everything about all of you out." The dictator said. He snapped his fingers and the cells floated and tilted, then they let out everyone through the doors of the cells.

Noah ran to them, and rallied them up.

"Okay, now, this is our chance, we can get out if we can defeat this robot, we've done it before-" Noah said.

"But we had powers!" Tony said.

"Yeah how will we do it now?" Charlie asked.

"We have more people, and more people means we can help each other more, we can take him!" Garry said.

They turned around, smiling, allot of them looked very weird. They could not act well. But still they tried.

"Ready to go to my base?" The dictator asked. He knew they were faking, just from their faces. He boarded them into a bubble rocket.

Bubble rockets are rockets, that can be put into a pocket and still be a rocket. It can turn into a very large platform, and form a bubble around it, then, inside of the bubble, it can become anything, anything at all. All you need to do, is design what you want, and it becomes it.

"Is everyone ready?" The dictator asked.

"Yes…" Papyrus said, grinning. The dictator. Pressed a button, design one. And the bubble expanded until it broke out of the nearly completely destroyed rocket-science station. Then it flew into the sky, and through the clouds.

"This is amazing!" Cuphead said.

"Yes… It is, but, it's not done just yet…" The dictator said. The bubble turned into a giant maze. And they were inside of it. All of them were divided, and there were, very strange, and terrifying noises coming from the maze. The dictator was flying overhead on a tiny version of the bubble rocket.

"What are you doing!?" Noah asked.

"You idiot! You actually thought I'd fall for your little act! I knew you'd try to destroy me from miles away! I was sent here to destroy you not get you on my side!" The dictator robot said. He raised a bomb.

"If you do not escape the maze in one hour, I will destroy everything, including me, just to destroy you…" The dictator robot said. And he flew around, watching the maze.

Noah herd something coming near him. He saw a giant shadow, and something came around the corner.

Writing finished on: Friday, November 24th, 2017.

Editing finished on: Friday, November 24th, 2017.

Notes: It's been awhile. But I'm back. Don't worry, I'm not dead or anything like that. I've been spreading myself out to much. I'm trying to do animation, writing, robotics, programming, youtubing, piano, and a whole lot of other stuff. I'm sorry that I haven't done anything in awhile. But now I'm back.

When I first started posting my writing, I was able to keep up, and write thousands of words every day, now that I have my animation, and everything else. I had to try to spread myself out to do it all in a day. And that didn't end well, I started panicking, and I wasn't able to do anything without thinking of what ELSE I should have been doing.

And when I gave in and started doing another work-related thing, I started thinking of what ELSE I should have been doing. So the day went from, being able to do everything because I was determined, to, trying to keep up with everything, and still take a reasonable amount of breaks.

And I tried making a weekly schedule, that didn't work, it just made me more panicked and made me try to do everything in a day again. So now that I've posted something I just want all of you to know that I am going to try and calm down, and start taking things one at a time.

My sister is making me a schedule, and she is making sure that I'm following HER schedule, so here is the new schedule.

Monday: write

Tuesday: animate

Wednesday: break

Thursday: youtubing

Friday: edit either writing or a youtube video

Saturday: break

Sunday: any work that I can

So sorry that I've been gone so long, and that this chapter really isn't the longest, or the best. But at least I'm doing something!


	17. Chapter 15

Worlds Rebel Chapter 15-Team Work.

Noah got ready to fight, the thing came around the corner. It was… Definitely something… But Noah didn't know what it was. It was a green giant in village looking clothes. He had some sort of scaly top thing, and long brown pants. He looked angry, but only for a second, when he saw Noah he just calmed down and started running the other way down another tunnel.

"Wait! Who are you!?" Noah yelled. He tried to run after him, but the green man was too fast for him. Noah could hear the others, he knew he was close but he didn't know how to get to them. And he didn't know if there were any others like that green man. He looked up and he did see something overhead. He could barely see it but it was fighting the dictator, or at least Noah thought it was.

One thing was for sure, Noah and his friends weren't the only group in this maze. And if one was aggressive, Noah probably wouldn't survive. But even though the risk of being killed, Noah called out for everyone else he knew, even though he now KNEW others were in the room.

"Hello!? Sans!? Alphys! Colin? Garry, Lizzy? Anybody!?" Noah called out. No one. No one except a pink starfish in what looked like a swimsuit, strange because swimsuits were banned years and years ago.

"Have you seen Spongebob?" He asked.

"Who?" Noah asked. The starfish groaned and started running again.

"What is going on in this maze!?" Noah asked. He started going a bit paranoid. He ran, everywhere randomly and started yelling.

"Where is everyone!?" He started screaming. He ran right into Sans, and fell to the ground.

"Sans!" Noah said. He jumped up to him and hugged him. Sans hugged back, but not for long. He saw the green man rushing towards them. The green man grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"What are you doing!?" Noah yelled. The green man looked at Sans and immediately dropped him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Why does that matter when you are trying to kill me!?" Sans asked.

"Just tell me!" He asked.

"Sans!" Sans said.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else… Goodbye!" The green man said.

"Let's follow him." Noah said.

"Good idea kiddo, go after a literal green giant who almost just killed me… You're so funny you're making me GREEN with joy, but seriously, it sounds like that plan is BIGED so we loose." Sans said.

"I know it's a bad plan, but if we follow him he might find the others, he seems to know his way." Noah said.

So they followed the beast, until he found a house in a clearing in the maze. He went inside and came out with a helmet, and a tiny dagger.

"That dictator fellow comes near me he's gonna get it…" The green man said. They followed him for a bit but he soon caught onto them because of a noise Sans made by tripping. He ran to them and they jumped out yelling stop it's just us.

The man stopped and looked at them with a disgusted face.

"You've been following me? Wow, this place can change you. I didn't even notice ye…" The green man said. A little platypus came through one of the gates and saw them, then it jumped back and just stayed there. Like they couldn't see it.

"Is there any other creatures in this place?" Sans asked.

"A lot as much as I know… If you can't get out of the maze in the first hour the dictator closes the maze, and you're trapped. In a void, until he gets more suckers like you to come." The green man said. Noah and Sans looked at each other. They ran away calling names.

"Hey where do ya think you're going!?" The green man said. He ran after them.

"You can't just go off running around willy-nilly!" He said.

"Why?" Noah asked.

"The maze guardians, they're everywhere… They're creatures that betrayed their kind, and joined the dictator. They're everywhere around the maze, they try to kill you… I've never found one, but some of me pals did." The green man said.

"Who are your 'pals'?" Sans asked.

"Just some guys I found 'round the maze." He said.

"Do you know where to find them?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, at least some of them. We set up a little house in the middle of the maze a long time ago. I know where it is." He said. He led them to another house, but this one was a bit bigger, but it was built by them, obviously, because it was shabby and had holes in the wall everywhere. It was also made of a ton of different things, not just brick or wood or stone, it was made of things like iron, and tree bark, and tons of other completely random things.

"Did you build it yourselves?" Sans asked.

"Yeah…" The green man said.

"I knew that the second I saw it…" Sans said. He burst through the door and there was a few creatures in the house, one was sitting on a stool and playing cards… With himself. He had checkers, or chess on his table too. Light came through the ceiling, and the whole place smelled like sweat and the stench of things that haven't been cleaned in about five years…

"This is where you live?" Noah asked.

"Well we don't have exactly gold to work with ya know!" The Green man said. Papyrus came out with Tony and Pat.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Papyrus asked.

"We're here because he led us here!" Noah said.

"We're here because we found this place!" Tony said.

"Yeah, they came in here and just looked at us for about five minutes, they explained what happened and we let them stay." The green man said.

Someone else came in. It was a purple dragon with orange horns it was all scratched up.

"Who is that?" Noah asked.

"That's our leader." The green man said.

"What are all of you guys doing here!? We need to go and find that exit!" He said.

"Come on! We've been looking all day!" The Starfish from before said.

"Geez sounds like they're a real DRAG to keep ON the team." Sans said. Papyrus yelled.

"We've been waiting years, and years, for this to happen! And you want to all just lay around here and play cards!?" He said.

"He's right, there is a time and a place for mucking around, this is not the time." Tony said.

"You know, if you guys don't make it, you'll be stuck here, so. We might wanna get a move on…" The green man said. Noah had a very scared look on his face, he grabbed everyone he knew, and the green man. And tried to get out the door.

"Where are you going?" The green man said.

"We need to get out! I'm not getting trapped here!" Noah said.

"Good luck, this maze is bigger than the planet, we've been out here for about fifteen minutes, which means we're past Neptune, and that means we're nearly the size of the sun.

"What!?" Noah said.

"Yes, this maze expands, and the exit keeps getting farther away. So the chance of us getting there now is a very LOW chance!" He said.

"Well we should still try." Sans said passing him. The green man rolled his eyes and walked out. The Dragon pulled everyone else out and they traveled as a group. And they kept finding more and more people and they explored more and more.

"How big is this maze!?" Lizzy said.

"It's about… Big!" The starfish said.

"Is that really an answer?" Colin asked.

"I don't think so…" The dragon said. They kept looking until their legs went sore.

"How are we gonna get out of here!?" Charlie asked.

"We just need to keep going!" Garry said. They kept running. And, when they made it to another clearing, they stocked up, or at least they thought.

"There's nothing in here?" The starfish said.

"There's one thing!" Papyrus said. He got out a map.

"It's one of those maps that guy told us about!" The dragon said.

"Who?" Garry asked.

"There was a guy who visited us once and gave us this map, he went so insane that he became a maze guardian, but he still let us have the map." The green man said. The map showed them the full extent of the maze, and where the exit was was. It didn't show where the guardians were though.

"We need to go that way! And we only have ten minutes!" He said. They started running to the exit of the maze. And when they made it there, the maze guardians jumped out of certain points of the exits and attacked.

"Are these the guardians?" Noah asked.

"Yeah! That's the map guy!" The starfish said.

The guardians included what looked like a guy in a dog suit with a knife, but the dog suit was bloody, also he was glitching and had one eye swinging out. Another was ginger-haired teenager was the one who gave them the map, he had ripped robes, ripped clothes, dirty hair, and he was very bloody. There was a little kid with white hair, he had red eyes, a rusty spear, an orange shirt and jeans, and like the others, his clothing was also ripped. There was a very creepy one, it was an egg, but it was cracked open. And had eyes in the black void that was inside of him. He had stick legs and arms, and his eyes were bloodshot. The last one was the platypus from before, he was scratched, and had a very scratched and burned fedora, he had crazed eyes too.

"We need to run!" The starfish said.

"W-why!? We o-outnumber t-t-them!" Alphys said.

"They're stronger than all of us!" The dragon said. They stayed behind and fought, but the three who they had found in the maze ran away.

"What are we doing!?" The green man asked.

"We're running from the maze guardians that could definitely kill us!" The dragon said.

"But this could be our only chance to get out!" The green man said.

"If we still had that guy, with the mustache we could do it!" The starfish said.

"Well I'm going back, and you for sure can't stop me! I'm getting out of here!" The green man said. He started running back.

"He's right, if I wanna see Spongebob again, I need to get out of here!" The starfish said running back too. The dragon grunted and ran back after them.

"How are we loosing to them!?" Charlie said. The only one who was really winning was Robert inside of the egg. The green man came back and jumped onto the platypus. And the starfish grabbed the wizard.

"We still might loose!?" Colin yelled. They had taken down two of the guardians. The Dictator now noticed them and was flying overhead.

"Oh what an interesting situation! The final battle to get out of the maze… How adorable!" The Dictator robot said. He kept watching, doing nothing to help his guardians and nothing to defeat Noah, he was actually interested in the battle.

Colin and Alphys got the knife from the dog and then Papyrus was able to keep him down while Sans knocked his head into him. Noah, the Dragon, and Garry were fighting the Platypus, the Platypus got them all with kicks and punches from what looked like karate. But then Noah grabbed the Platypus and lifted him so he couldn't get them. Then the dragon kicked the Platypus and he was knocked out.

"Wow! You idiots are actually winning!" He said.

"You traitor! Get down here and help us fight!" The white haired kid said, right before being hit in the face by Robert who was thrown by Charlie. They had beaten the guardians, and the exit was right in front of them, the Dictator was smiling.

"Aren't you gonna stop us?" Noah asked.

"No, I made a deal, with myself. If you could pull it off, and defeat my maze and my guardians, you would leave. Don't worry about the guardians coming after you, I'll kill them. Unless, you want them?" The dictator robot asked.

They looked at the guardians, they were completely insane, but, they were only insane because of the fact they were in the maze for so long, but what if they got out of the maze? Would they be better?

"I think we should take them with us." Noah said.

"Are you kidding me?" The green man asked.

"They kept trying to kill us, the entire time WE were here!" The dragon said.

"But they were once your friends, right?" Noah asked. They nodded.

"They're just messed up because of how long they've been here. They just need to get out, and if we leave them here they'll die." Noah said.

"But they might have friends or family they've lost, you guys all must have people you want to find! What if they do too?" Noah asked.

"How sweet…" The Dictator said.

"Fine! We'll take them with us! But your group is watching them!" The green man said. The dictator flew in front of them.

"Oh no no no no no! You're not leaving just yet!" The Dictator said.

"Hey! You said you made a deal… With yourself, and that you'd let us out, now if you don't I'm gonna take you OUT!" The green man said.

"You haven't beaten everyone yet!" The Dictator said. A man came out of the shadows. It was a oddly shaped man he had a squash-shaped head with a mustache and a swirly chin, he had finely done hair. He had a lighter blue and a darker blue patterned shirt with a yellow collar and yellow sleeves. He had black rubber gloves, black slim pants on very slim legs, he had black shiny shoes, and a bloody shovel.

"Mr. Heinorbig! You're back!" The starfish said. He ran out to him but he whacked him with his shovel.

"I don't think that's our Mr. Heinorbig…" The green man said. He came towards them and started hitting them. Sans started fighting back but he hit his skull and he fell to the floor.

"Yes my little one! Destroy them!" The Dictator said. He was destroying them, once he hit them once he hit them at least two more times, and then when all that was left was Noah. He ran towards him and was about to hit him. But Noah jumped out of the way and hit him.

He turned around but he was hit by the shovel.

"You will fall like your weak squishy friends did!" He said. Noah grabbed the shovel and fought back, and he hit Heinorbig in the face!

The Dictator had his mouth all the way open. Even though he was a robot, he was still surprised.

"You… Defeated him…?" He asked.

"I did!? I mean, I DID!" Noah said.

"Well good luck trying to get you and your friends out of that door before it closes! You have about one minute!" The Dictator said. Noah stared for a second, and he stared pushing and pulling as many people as he could into the doorway,

"Ten!" The Dictator said as he counted down the rest.

Noah pushed old man McGucket through the door and tried to get out but was blocked off at the last second. Which meant, everyone, BUT Noah was out.

"Well well well!" The Dictator said. Noah was frozen in place.

"I may not have anyone else, but at least I get to watch you starve or thirst to death!" The Dictator said. He pressed a button and his platform folded with him inside and disappeared. Noah was alone now, and there was no one else in the maze…

CHAPTER END…

Writing Finished on: Thursday, November 30th, 2017.

Editing Finished on: Thursday, November 30th, 2017.

Notes: I was gonna make a series on notes for what happened with my work, but as I was about to make it I saw in the guidelines that writer's notes or something like that isn't allowed, so I have to stick to the end of a chapter for notes. But I think that would make everything get mixed up, so, I'm not gonna do that.

Extra Notes: But I am gonna say the very important part at the end, so there will be another 'note' at the end called the 'Every Chapter News', so watch out for that because it can effect how things are going to be happening in writing.

Chapter Day News: Writing will be pushed down to a minimal to make way for things that aren't even out yet, like animations and youtubing. Writing will still be done, but it will be focused on much less than things that have been pushed up in the ranks. (this news was posted on Thursday, November 30th, 2017)

Work ranks (put in order of most effective to least effective)

(1) Animation (2) Youtubing (3) Everyday Chores (4) Programming/Robotics (5) Writing.

-W


	18. Chapter 16

Worlds Rebel Chapter 16-A VERY, Bad Time!

"What happened?" Papyrus asked. They looked around for Noah, he wasn't there.

"Where's Noah!?" Garry asked.

"That kid got himself stuck in the maze getting us out!" The dragon said.

"I can't believe that he did that!" Bendy said. They looked around the for the dictator robot. After awhile they regrouped where they started and they had found nothing.

"Does this mean the dictator has Noah!?" Mabel asked.

"Yes, I believe it does…" Tony replied.

"We need to get him back!" Jen said.

"How? We looked everywhere, no dictator, and no Noah! How are we gonna find them, and more importantly, why would ya want to go near that maze again!?" The green man asked.

Most of them looked at him angrily.

"Are you kidding me!? This is the kid that just saved your hinds, and got you out of the maze you've been trying to get out of for years, and you don't want to help him back!?" Lizzy asked.

"Well, do you want to go back into that maze? Trapped forever, and know you'll NEVER get out!? It's a deathtrap I tell ya, and once we go in again there ain't no getting out!" The green man asked.

"Well, it's better to be there, together, rather than, alone…" Freddy said.

"Listen, I was in there the longest out of all of us… I know what that maze does to you, it's horrifying, and Shrek is right, going back does seem like a deathtrap." The dragon said.

"Shrek?" The starfish asked.

"What? You didn't know my name the entire time we were there?" Shrek asked.

"Of course I didn't… But do you know MY name?" The starfish asked.

"PATRICK! This is not the time for your games!" The dragon said.

"This is not up for debate, we are going back to get Noah, are you coming or not?" Garry asked.

"Fine we'll come!" Shrek said.

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's get out of this place and find Noah!" Colin said. They started running, they didn't know where they were running, but they ran anyways. There was one problem though, the maze guardians… They were still unconscious, and they needed to be carried. Shrek and Freddy could handle most of it, but the others still carried a few of them.

After a few hours of searching and running…

"A-a-are we ever g-gonna find N-N-Noah!?" Alphys asked.

"Yes, sooner or later…" Garry said. They were going through all of their supplies. And they were drinking a lot of their water, mostly because, it was a hot day, and they were in the vast, baron wasteland. And the mutants were everywhere. So they had to fight a lot. But there was something different, they didn't want to fight, these mutants were different, and usually they just let the mutants run away, but most of them just stay, it's victory or death for them. But eventually they'll run away.

Something was different though, these mutants, they didn't attack, they just followed them. And they didn't roar, or hiss, or make, any other noises. And just followed them.

"Should we scare off the mutants?" Sans whispered.

"No, they seem to like us! Probably because I'm here!" Papyrus said.

"Yeah, you're the coolest bro." Sans said.

"I think we should get it away…" Charlie said. His peas agreed.

"Maybe it can help us…" Garry said.

"A mutant? Help us! Ha! I'd like to see that happen!" Shrek said. They turned around. The mutant stopped and looked at them.

"Hello?" Lizzy asked. The creature's head turned and it waved at her.

"It's intelligent?" Colin asked.

"Apparently?" The dragon said. The mutant went right up to them, and pointed to the left. the left, was filled with mutants, rule men patrolling, they could see TWO factories, and a natural resource constructor.

"Are you kidding? That's death row yelling, 'come to me you fools'! And I'm being DEAD serious about that! Because going that way will lead us into a GRAVE situation, but really, I should be DEAD serious about this!" Sans said.

"Sans this is NOT the time!" Papyrus said.

"He's right, I DEAD to say it, but he is right… If we go down that way we're dead!" Adam said.

"ADAM WHY!?" Papyrus said.

The demon beckoned to them, and even grabbed Lizzy and pointed over to the left.

"I think we should do what it says…" Lizzy said.

"Are you kidding!? Dave died to a super mutant! You want ALL our fates to be the same!?"Garry asked.

"No, but this could lead us to Noah! And we've been running for hours! This could be our chance! Trust me!" Lizzy said. She started walking with the mutant, it patted her back.

"She's out of her mind…" Freddy said.

"Yeah… But at least her heart is in the right place… Come on…" Garry said. They followed Lizzy, and the mutants looked at them, licking their lips with their multiple tongues.

"I don't trust this…" Shrek said.

The mutants all pounced forward and fell onto them. They fought back, and barely won without each of them loosing one or more limbs…

"That's it! We're going back!" Bendy said.

"Are you kidding me!? Do you want to get Noah back or not!?" Lizzy asked.

"We k-k-k-know t-that y-you want N-Noah back… But t-t-this is not the way!" Alphys said.

"Yes it is!" Lizzy said.

"Oh yeah!? How do you know!? We were almost just killed by mutants! How do you know this one isn't the same as the others?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah but our mutant fought their own kind!" Lizzy said.

"What if that's all part of their plan?" Patrick asked.

"I don't think mutants are smart enough for that…" Colin said. The mutant growled at Colin.

"Let's just follow for a little while longer!" Lizzy said. She walked forward.

"If we die, I blame you…" Bendy said. Garry groaned and ran after Lizzy, everyone else ran behind him.

"Lizzy, can we talk about this?" Garry asked.

"Okay, about what?" Lizzy asked.

"Well, first off, what are you doing!?" Garry whispered.

"I'm letting this mutant lead us to Noah!" Lizzy said.

"And how do you know if the mutant is just leading us to a super mutant for it to eat us!? Use your mind rather than your lack of patience!" Garry said.

"Lack of patience? What!" Lizzy said.

"Yes, lack of patience… You're trusting a mutant who is bringing you through mutant fields, and we were just attacked BY the mutants, and now, I can see that up ahead, there is a huge cave, with roars and screams coming out of it.

"No, this mutant is different, they fought their own kind, they are intelligent! This has to be a sign!" Lizzy said.

They looked ahead, there was a cave in the distance, and giant roars and yells. And as they got closer the sounds got louder. And more mutants rushed into the cave, and more mutants came around them.

"This is gonna be another attack, I can feel it…" Sans said.

"Yeah, and if they do attack, I'm outta here…" Bendy said. When they got to the very front of the cave, all of the mutants had gone inside. And there was blood splattered everywhere. But it wasn't just red, it was all sorts of colors.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Papyrus said. When they got all the way inside, it was too dark to see.

"I can't see a thing!" Dipper said.

"I know what to do!" Colin said. He turned on his screen as bright as he could, and all they saw, was a claw…

"Oh no…" Mabel said.

CHAPTER END…

Writing Finished On: Wednesday, December 13th, 2017.

Editing Finished On: Wednesday, December 13th, 2017.

Notes: Hi everyone! Sorry that I've been inactive for a… While… But do not worry! I'm here, writing is still at the bottom of the 'priority list', we have animating on the top, and writing at the near bottom, and robotics and programming is at the bottom due to the fact I can't find ANYWHERE to learn it that doesn't cost money, or tells me that I have to go across the world to learn it… And for the time being I must stay at home, that is for my best interests.

Extra Notes: More chapters will come out, but at a lower rate and word count. Sorry, but as I really want to get my animations out, I need to focus on that more!

-W


	19. Chapter 17

Worlds Rebel Chapter 17-Mutant Mayhem…

They stood in front of the giant claw for a total of about five minutes. The claw didn't move, until they did.

"This is the most stupid thing ANYONE has every done!" Colin whispered. The claw started lighting up with small streams of green and yellow, it went up the mutant's entire body. He was a giant bear, squid, whale, peacock titan. He looked down at them and slammed his fist into the ground directly next to them.

"Hi!" Papyrus said. The mutant roared so loudly it knocked them back. And then the other mutants came out, they surrounded them.

"This is a mutant nest" Pearl said.

"Well great job Lizzy! You've doomed us!" Bendy said. The mutants were everywhere, and the giant mutant slammed it's fist down and opened it's hand. The mutant that brought them there pointed to the hand and started pushing them onto the hand.

"Come on, let's go." Lizzy said.

"I think she's literally gone crazy, we need to get out of here! NOW!" Colin said. Garry put his hand on Lizzy's shoulder.

"We can't do this anymore, it's too risky now. Come on Lizzy." Garry said. Lizzy looked over to the hand.

"But-" Lizzy said.

"But nothing, these are mutants, and while some may be good a lot out there are bad, and we can't take a risk like that." Garry said.

"Yeah! I didn't spend my almost my entire time in this world, to have it taken away by some nut job girl!" Shrek said.

"Yeah! And, and yeah!" Patrick said.

"If they were bad then they would have already killed us!" Lizzy said.

"W-w-what I-if that's j-just an a-a-act…" Alphys said. Lizzy walked onto the hand.

"Are you coming?" Lizzy asked. Everyone stepped back. Garry looked at Lizzy

"Lizzy you can't do this, they'll kill you!" Garry said.

"Fine…" Lizzy said. She patted on the mutant's hand and it lifted her up. The mutant walked away and left them, in the dark, mutant filled, cave.

"Well she's dead…" Bendy said.

"No she's not! I lost Dave I'm not gonna loose Lizzy too!" Garry said. He ran ahead.

"Wait up Garry!" Mugman said. He ran with him and started charging his finger gun to make light. Everyone followed after them, because they didn't really want to be separated in a mutant cave.

After awhile of running aimlessly, they noticed the cave was much bigger on the inside, infact, it was a cave system. Full with gems crystals. It was beautiful, but dangerous, mutants were literally everywhere, there must have been thousands of them, because they were even on the roof.

"Garry, look…" Dipper said. They noticed that there wasn't only just animals that had become mutants, bugs as well. There were spider mutants coming down from the ceiling, but they were coming down from something interesting.

There was a civilization on the roof of the cave, in fact, MANY civilizations, and they were all of mutants. They saw things that looked like humans on the bridges, but they couldn't tell.

"Should we look to see what horrifying beast that will probably mane our faces off up there?" Old man McGucket asked.

"I'd love to look old man, but it doesn't seem very friendly, I mean, making friends with us probably isn't their MANE idea now is it…" Sans said.

"Sans this is no time for puns!" Papyrus said.

"There's always time for a song!" Tony said.

"NO!" Colin said.

"How would we even get up there?" Charlie asked.

"We take a shortcut…" Sans said.

"Not right now guys! Lizzy could be dying right now! We don't have time to explore!" Garry said.

"Y-y-yeah, b-but what if L-L-Lizzy is u-up there?" Alphys asked. Garry looked up, he did hear a lot of noise coming from the village.

"Let's do it…" Garry said. Before Sans could teleport them up, mutants stopped being so 'nice' around them and started to surround them.

"I don't think they're nice anymore…" Mable said.

"Okay time to go…" Sans said. He warped them up and they were on a very weak looking bridge in the sky civilization, it was very old looking, it had moss and ivy hanging off it, and the pieces of wood on it were cracked and some where missing.

"This doesn't look good…" Pearl said. Bendy fell through one of the boards and Papyrus barely got hold of his hand.

"Don't let go! I'll kill you if you do!" Bendy said.

"Do not fear ink demon, I shall rescue you!" Papyrus said. Bendy was started to sweat out ink, and Papyrus's hand started slipping.

The boards started cracking more, and next Adam and Jen fell through. Adam was holding onto Jen's foot and Pat was holding onto Jen's hand with Freddy helping.

"We need to get off of the bridge!" Cuphead said. Bendy was about to fall, and the mutants were all gathering around the bottom of the bridge, and some were starting to fly up to them.

"The bridge is breaking more!" Mable yelled. The ends of the bridge collapsed and fell down to the mutants, who immediately tried to eat them, and did. It was only after a hooded figure jumped onto the bridge and got the falling people onto the bridge, and then laid out a bridge which they were able to cross.

After that they ran off into the village and then out of their sight.

"Who was that?" Garry asked.

"Whoever they are, they did a very good deed! They helped us out of a pickle!" Papyrus said.

"Well that bridge collapsing isn't the only bad thing, the maze guardians are starting to wake up!" Sans said. He summoned them and laid them onto the village platform.

"Oh of course NOW they wake up!" Shrek said.

"Yeah! Couldn't they have slept for another week or something?" Patrick said. The dragon glided over them and looked at them. Wilson's eyes were starting to open.

"Not only that, but SANS decided it was a good idea to send us to an abandoned village!" Bendy said.

"I don't think it's abandoned…" Pearl said. They looked over, there was the person who helped them off the bridge watching from afar…

Writing Finished On: January 4th, 2018.

Editing Finished On: January 4th, 2018.

Notes: Very sorry I've been so inactive! I've been learning animations and focusing on that, by the way, I'd tell you my YouTube channel is up, but I can't because I only posted one video, and I can't post anymore, because my screen recording software is broken and it won't record anything but half he screen, and it thinks that that is the full screen so it just squeezes everything together so that everything is just a bunch of lines… Sorry…

Extra Notes: Animation updates, I'm learning how to make humans and right now I'm at the part where I'm helping the bone structure to be able to move properly… It's glitching out badly so I'm trying to make the human move properly so I can move on to more advanced things.

Work Scale: the higher the number the more attention I give it!

Animation = 10

Writing = 8

Robotics = 4

Programming = 6

Others right now = 3

(YouTubing is off the list right now because I can't because of my software)

Thanks for reading! -W


	20. Chapter 18

World's Rebel Chapter 18-Literal Forgotten Civilization…

They looked over to the hooded figure, it was a rather short, dark looking person, they were watching them from around an old broken house.

"Oh, hello there! I am the great Papyrus!" Papyrus said. The figure ran away, and Garry grabbed Papyrus from the cape and dragged him back.

"Human why did you do that!?" Papyrus asked.

"Listen, Papyrus, I know you want to make friends, but right now, IS NOT THE TIME!" Garry said.

"Yeah Paps, I mean, they HOOD hurt you, I HOODn't want you to be in that situation…" Sans said. Papyrus glared at Sans with a mighty rage. Sans chuckled at him.

"I think we should go see who it is! I mean, they did help us!" Cuphead said.

"It's true, we would have been eaten by mutants if not for him…" Pearl said.

"Yeah, but what if that was just a false front, so that they could have the satisfaction of kill us!" Bendy said.

"They saved your life! If it weren't for them then you'd be dead!" Jen said.

"Bendy does have a point…" Freddy said.

"Well I am going over! Come with if you want to!" Papyrus said.

"I want to go with!" Colin said.

"I'll go so that I can make fun of you when you're wrong!" Bendy said.

"But you'd die too." Mable said.

"I'd still be right!" Bendy said.

"I'm staying here…" Charlie said.

The place they were in looked like one of the villages that was above them, except it looked ancient. The houses were made of the same wood, but the wood was moldy and had ivy and moss coming off them, they were cracked and broken, the windows were shattered, and the doors were split in two.

The wooden platforms that kept the place up were missing a lot of boards, and were covered in green, they were wet from water droplets that come from the stalactites reaching down from above, and shards of crystals and gems from above were shattered everywhere as well.

The farms and water-collectors were all destroyed, but really, it wasn't a surprise, the water-collectors were discontinued a LONG time ago, and farms stopped being needed a long time ago, when resource constructors were created farm were destroyed.

Basically, the village was ancient, and the only people there, from what they could tell, was them and the hooded figure.

"Would you all just stop it!" Shrek said.

"They're waking up!" Patrick said.

"No not now! We need to be in a safe place! If they fight us here the place will collapse!" Garry said.

"I know exactly what to do!" Patrick said. He ripped a board off and whacked the maze guardians with it.

"No stop you'll break the-" Garry said. The area below them fell down to the mutants, and allowed a ton of flying mutants up to them.

"This isn't good!" Mugman said. A mutant spit acid onto the boards and made them all fall. They gabbed onto each other and made a chain. Then the mutants started coming at them and trying to pull them off.

The hooded figure took hold of Robert, who was the only one who was keeping them up, he was attached to a board and was sticking to it. They pulled them up by helping one after another up, and they would help the other up until they were all up, they pulled out a sword of red and slashed at mutants, but didn't kill them, only made them back up.

When they were all back up, they ran away with the hooded figure, to an area where there was a house that was still good, it was made of stone, was still covered in plants, but it wasn't cracked, shattered, or destroyed. It looked good, or at least relatively good, it wasn't carved very well, it was bumpy and had a few holes in it.

When they went inside, it was all made of stone, the bed, the pots, everything. The weirdest thing was, even the blanket was stone, there was nothing that wasn't cold hard stone.

"It's, nice?" Sans said.

"Sans don't be rude! It's very original human!" Papyrus said. The hooded figure looked over at them and shook their head no. They pointed out their stone window, and there were more stone houses, they could see things walking past the windows they made.

"So who are you?" Tony asked. They shrugged, and got a stone glass of water. they gave it to Garry and Garry poured it into one of the stone plants.

"Can we see what you look like?" Colin asked. They took their hood off to reveal a peach child with literal line eyes. They had just regular shortcut hair and a purple and blue stripped shirt that was dirty and ripped.

"Wait F-Frisk!?" Alphys asked.

"Frisk why did you not just come to us! I would have been very happy to have seen you again!" Papyrus said. Frisk gave them a confused look.

"Kid, it's us, Sans, Papyrus, and Alphys?" Sans said. Frisk shrugged and walked over to their water. And got more water for the rest of them.

"Do you know them?" Shrek asked.

"Looks like they don't know you." Patrick said. Someone knocked on the door and Frisk let them in, they were a big sunflower, with a golden aura shined from her, she had golden lines going up her stem and leaves, her eyes had only white and shined a bit, her mouth was normal, but she was huge, sh had to crawl through the doorway.

She made some weird noises and Frisk pointed towards an old store which looked nearly destroyed. The flower left the house and went to the store.

"Well Frisk, even in the apocalypse, you make the weirdest friends…" Sans said. Frisk got a stone tablet and carved out lettered with a sharp rock. She wrote, is Frisk my name? Sans looked concerned.

"Well of course your name is Frisk, Frisk! You told us that!" Papyrus said.

"I think she has amnesia…" Charlie said.

"I think we need to GO!" Garry said.

"What do you mean?! We just found a ton of people! What if they need help!" The dragon asked.

"Spiro is right, if these people are all like this one, then they need help…" Shrek said.

"Well Lizzy needs our help more!" Garry asked.

"And don't forget about Noah! He could be dead by now!" Bendy said.

"Well I'm going to find Lizzy! Because I want to protect her, and if she dies, that will mean two of my best friends have died, I can't loose her…" Garry asked.

"Hey, do I smell something?" Sans asked.

"Sorry." Patrick said.

"No not you, I think I smell, love in the air!" Sans said.

"What?" Garry asked.

"Wow human! you have a date! But do not fear! I the great Papyrus has been in dates before! I shall help you through them!" Papyrus said. Frisk looked over to Papyrus with a happy look, but then she frowned a bit and slowly looked back to her work, which was carving a picture…

"I don't love her! I love her as in a platonic relationship!" Garry said.

"You love her!" Sans said.

"So, you l-l-love Toriel!" Alphys said. Sans stopped for a second. He looked over at Alphys.

"I don't want to be, dinoSAUR, but you should throw stones in glass houses, Undyne could back me up in a battle like that!" Sans said. Alphys started blushing.

"Stop! We just need to get to Lizzy! So let's just go, we'll come back!" Garry said.

"We can't though! There are too many people here!" Mugman said.

"But do you really want Lizzy to die!?" Garry said.

"We'll split!" Tony said. They looked at him.

"How? We'll never find our way back!" Garry said.

"You can if you can teleport!" Sans said.

"But you brought us to the wrong place when you tried to teleport us up!" Colin said.

"You don't know that! It could have just been the same village!" Sans said.

"It didn't have any moss or ivy coming off it…" Colin said.

"Shut it…" Sans said.

CHAPTER END

Writing Finished On: Sunday, January 7th, 2018.

Editing Finished On: Sunday, January 7th, 2018.

Notes: Yet another chapter is out and it's relatively close to the other one! We're getting more on track. Animation is going pretty well other than a few glitches now, still learning how to make things and make things move, animation is near, and then I'll be working on a short series and a big project that will take a long time. The short series is an animated Wolrds Rebel. And I'm not releasing details on the big project yet, anyways, bye!

Work Scale: the higher the number the more attention I give it!

Animation = 10

Writing = 8

Robotics = 4

Programming = 6

Others right now = 3

(YouTubing is off the list right now because I can't because of my software)

Thanks for reading! -W

BTW woke up early so I thought I'd post! That's why it's posted at a weird time!


	21. Chapter 19

Worlds Rebel chapter 19-Finding a Mutant…

Garry walked out the door with Sans, Tony, Colin, Charlie, Papyrus, Robert, and Cuphead. They teleported down and started running from the mutants.

"Alright! What's our plan to get Lizzy?" Papyrus asked.  
"I don't know! We're just gonna look!" Garry said.

"Are you serious!?" Colin asked.

"Yes! We're just gonna keep searching until we find her!" Garry said.

"And if she's dead when we get there, then what will happen to us?" Sans asked.

"You'll teleport us back." Garry said.

They ran for a total of about forty-three minutes, and didn't find anything. Except for more systems in the cave, more crystals, more villages up above, and many, MANY more mutants.

"This is hopeless! We probably can't even teleport back now!" Colin said.

The one thing that was interesting, was that they didn't even hear the mega-mutant, mega mutants were the huge type of mutants, some of them are like kings in a mutant cave system, this caves mega-mutant was the one that Lizzy went onto and left with.

For the mega mutant to be officially deemed 'king of the cave' the king must power up it's stones, to do this the mutant must kill creatures, but it cannot just kill, it needs to be able to use it's minion mutants to be able to get them, and then the stones will charge.

And after many many MANY hours of walking and fighting off mutants, now, they could at least feel the ground moving. The bad thing was that the mutants were getting larger, and were coming in bigger waves.

"They're crawling out of the walls!" Papyrus said. They were, they were bursting through the walls, and mutants of literally all kinds were coming at them. The only thing that protected them was Sans making a bone walls blocking the mutants attacks.

When the ground started to shake, and all the mutants started running away the opposite way, they knew they were getting closer. Garry was ready to go, but the rest of them weren't.

"As much, as I encourage your exercise human, this is a bit much!" Papyrus said.

"But we could be so close by now!" Garry said.

"Listen kid, we need to go back, I'm about to fall asleep on the ground." Sans said. Garry literally had to drag Sans when he finally got them to come with him more.

They barely moved three steps before Sans, the one who was laying down, started complaining.

"Oh come on Sans! I'm not even laying down and you complained first!" Papyrus said.

"I can't help it bro, I'm just tired, no bones about it!" Sans said. Papyrus sighed the sigh wanting puns to go away and never come back…

They felt the ground shake heavily, and they all fell over.

"We're getting really close…" Garry said.

"What do we even do when we get there? Do you have a plan or are we going in blind?" Colin asked.

"I have a plan now, but I can't tell you yet, a mutant may hear it." Garry said.

They got to the mega-mutant, they could see it's glowing lines of radiation, they ran after the giant, but Sans actually did what he said and collapsed on the ground sleeping.

"Oh my god Sans not now!" Papyrus said. He ran back and picked up Sans. And ran back at twice the speed screaming 'nyeh heh heh'.

They reached the mutant when it decided to stop and recharge it's radiation levels by eating radiated animals and crystals that were before him. They went right behind him, and they started climbing him. When he got back up, they were on his shoulder, and when they he started walking they could barely hold onto it. Garry did see something in the distance tough, it was a village.

"You know, this mega-mutant doesn't look like it's powered up…" Charlie said.

"Powered up?" Cuphead asked.

"For a mega mutant to be deemed, the leader

When they got there, it looked exactly like the one they started at. The mutant left a dead normal looking cow on the village floor, and Lizzy came out of a building with Frisk from earlier.

"Wait what!?" Garry said. The giant mutant put the cow down and left, but Sans quickly teleported them to the village.

They fell onto the building where Frisk lived and through the weak roof. They fell onto her stone bed and the fell onto the floor.

"What are you doing!?" Shrek asked.

"We found Lizzy!" Charlie saidsaid.

"W-w-well where is s-s-she?" Alphys asked.

"She's in the village… but we don't know where." Garry said.

"Well how do you know it's THIS village?" Pat asked.

"Yeah it could be a different abandoned village." Mugman addad.

"No, Frisk was there with her, it has to be." Sans said. They searched the village, and found many creatures, and for some reason, they all looked drunk. They even found Frisk, but no Lizzy.

"Frisk have you seen Lizzy!?" Papyrus asked. Frisk looked at them with a very tired and silly looking face on, she pointed over to an area with death written all over it, literally, people wrote, 'don't go in!' and 'stay out, there are deadly mutants that inhabit the area!' and one sign actually said 'death'.

"Great…" Tony said. They wandered into the deadly area, and around every corner there was a nest of bones, or the corpse of a dead animal the mutants found outside of their cave. There were dead mutants as well, and there were no signs of any living mutants anymore.

"This place is disgusting!" Pat said. But at the end of it they found the dead cow from the mega-mutant, they walked around more and found Lizzy in a dark destroyed building, she was holding a tiny bear rat in her hand and she had a bland look on her face, the mutant that led them to the cave was next to her.

"Lizzy?" Garry asked. She looked to him very slowly and grinned a bit.

"Oh, hi guys, how's Noah?" Lizzy asked.

"Noah's not here still, we came looking for you!" Papyrus said. Robert had a confused and concerned look on his… Face?

"Come on Lizzy we need to go get Noah…" Garry said.

"Oh, no, I can't go now, I've become such good friends with the villagers here, we love it here…" Lizzy said.

"Speaking of the villagers, shouldn't we get THEM outta here too? This place is kinda creepy." Sans said.

"I-I-I-I'd love to h-have Frisk b-b-back…" Alphys said.

"We'll try, but right now my main goal is getting Noah back! I mean, he saved us, he got you out of prisons and out of hard places. He's helped us SO many times!" Garry said.

"I guess that's right, but still, what if one of MY friends are here? Like Alice…" Bendy said.

"It doesn't matter! I'm not leaving! None of us are!" Lizzy said.

"Lizzy what are you talking about!? We need to get you out of here! This place is mutant infested, we got attacked by armies and armies of mutants just trying to __find__ you!" Garry said.

"Well you wasted your time… These nice mutants, gave me a home, they give me food and water, and they showed me the power stones! They're really pretty, they said wrote to me saying that now that all of the needed stone members were here, we could have a party with the mega-mutant!" Lizzy said.

"It's obviously a trap." Sans said.

"No it's not! I thought that for a bit, but then they had a pre-party." Lizzy said.

"A, pre-party?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah I had those all the time back in Gravity Falls!" Mable said.

"Yeah! They had these really cool drinks, they were called MTO!" Lizzy said.

"MTO?" Bendy asked.

"I drink that!" Old man McGucket said.

"You did?" Bendy asked.

"Nope!" Old man McGucket said.

"What happened?" Garry asked.

"They made us drink some sort of drink, the party actually just ended!" Lizzy said.

"I know what's going on, come on, we need to get everyone out of here, now." Charlie said. He walked out with his peashooters and looked to off the balcony into the cave.

"We need to hurry!" Charlie said.

"W-w-what!? W-why do w-w-we need to h-hurry!?" Alphys asked.

"The mega-mutant is coming!" Garry said.

"Hey that's the guy who gave us the drinks!" Lizzy said. They could see the glow of the mega-mutant in the distance. With an army of mutants coming with him.

"It's TIME to go!" Tony said.

"Tony not you too!" Papyrus said. They ran away from the oncoming army. They ran to the other side of the village to see if there was a way out, it WAS a way with no mutants, but armies of rule men were coming to the village.

"Rule men!?" Garry asked.

"Yeah! I thought they should party too so I got a few mutants to send them invitations!" Lizzy said. Garry directed everyone to the center of town.

"Okay, Lizzy, do you know how many people are here?" Garry asked.

"Seven I think…" Lizzy said.

"Okay, we need to gather everyone up, and get out of here!" Garry said.

"But what happens to all those other villages?" Colin asked.

"We can come back for them, but right now we need to GO!" Garry said. The village started shaking from the upcoming mega-mutant and his army.

Lizzy passed out, so Sans had to carry her with his powers, they gathered up everyone, not so surprisingly, they had all passed out as well.

The mutants were flying overhead by now, they started running the oposite way of where they were coming from, but then, rule men shot up ender pearls (yes they collected them from the minecraft universe), and they were on the village.

CHAPTER END…

Writing Finished On Saturday, January 13th, 2018.

Editing Finished On: Saturday January 13th, 2018.

Notes: Another Chapter out, and with this, I can safely say that after the next Chapter, there will be a break on Worlds Rebel, because I need to focus on animation, so for right now, this is the second to last chapter!

Work Scale: the higher the number the more attention I give it!

Animation = 10

Writing = 8

Robotics = 4

Programming = 6

Others right now = 3

(YouTubing is off the list right now because I can't because of my software)

Thanks for reading! -W


	22. Chapter 20 part one

Worlds Rebel chapter 20 part one-Race from the Cave!

It all seemed pretty bleak, there was no way out, on one side, rule men, and on the other were mutants, they ran to the one side that had mutants and rule men on it, because that was the side where they were all fighting each other.

"Jump!" Garry said. They all jumped, for some of them it took awhile to get off because they were holding a maze guardian, or guiding a hypnotized person.

When they got down they landed on a sheep/elephant/lizard mutant, and that thankfully killed it and saved them from falling to their deaths.

"You know, if it weren't for this mutant, we would be dead…" Colin said. Papyrus, Charlie, Pat, and Jen built and small defense to protect them.

"Let's save thanking it for later! Let's go!" Pat said. They ran the way with the rule men, because that was the way the exit was.

"Okay! Time to fly!" Sans said. He summoned some bones but the rule men shot Sans with the anti-power serum, and they couldn't fly.

"Idea!" Patrick said, he pushed down a rule man who was fighting a mutant and took his belt of ender pearls.

"Brilliant Patrick!" Spyro said. Patrick looked confused and angry.

"What idea? I just wanted food and all I got were these stupid things!" Patrick said. They took a few more ender pearls from a few other rule men and spread them out between. themselves.

"Well we could use them! Give them here idiot!" Bendy said. Patrick threw them at Bendy and gladly Bendy caught them before Patrick teleported onto him.

"Alright everyone take one!" Adam said.

For the ones of them who couldn't hold them, like Robert, the hypnotized, and the maze guardians, someone just held onto them and hoped for the best.

They threw them with their best strength over the rule men. They made it with everyone, but they landed on some rule men.

"Fire again!" Garry yelled. They threw again, and again, and again, they were hit many times by the rule men, and some were even hit by bullets, but the good thing was, these were 'game characters' who were hit, so they weren't effected like a human would be.

They finally reached the exit, but it wasn't any better there, a sea of rule men covered the land, dictator robots were flying using jet packs, and tanks, air craft, and even mechs were everywhere going into the cave.

"Bad idea!" Mable said. The rule men all looked at them, and Papyrus, Charlie, Pat, and Jen, put up some defenses again, but they didn't last a second, so they threw more ender pearls again and again, until they were on their last ender pearls.

"How did we do that!?" Pearl said.

"It should have been impossible! They should have shot us the second they saw us each time! And they didn't!" Colin said. In the distance, they could see the army of rule men coming at them, and the mutant's silhouette was in the distance as well.

"Alright, let's use our last ender pearl, then were in the clear, and we can look for Noah…" Garry said.

"Actually! You won't have to look at all!" The dictator robot said. They looked up, there was the robot that had taken Noah, or so they thought it was.

"How do we even know if that's him?" Colin asked.

"Oh it's me! Trust me, I know who I am… Now let's-" The dictator robot said.

"No! Give us back Noah now or we'll fight you! We've destroyed dictator robots before!" Garry said.

"Oh you don't want to do that now! Because if you do Noah will NEVER get out, and he'll die!" The dictator robot said.

"What now?" Freddy asked.

"We're going to play a little game! I will send you all in the maze at random locations, if you can find Noah in five minutes, and get him out, I'll let you go…" He said with a toothy grin.

"Are there any more 'maze guardians' In there?" Shrek asked.

"Well, just one." He said. They left the Unconscious outside after making a deal with the dictator. They went into the maze and everyone started running. They could all hear each other yelling out "Noah!", but they still didn't hear Noah.

They yelled to each other to meet at the center, they met there and found the house where Shrek, Patrick, and Spyro lived before they were freed. There was black smoke coming out of it, they entered and there was Noah, but he was floating. They looked next to Noah, and saw Death…

"Well hello again!" Death said.

"Oh come on!" Tony said.

"Oh yes, it is I, Death, I have come to finally claim your souls as mine." Death said.

"What does this guy have against us?" Cuphead asked.

"Who doesn't have something against us?" Mugman said.

"You have made too much of a difference, the dictator has been keeping his eye on you, and he has big plans to defeat you, come with me! I promise you a well earned rest in the after life!" Death said.

"I wouldn't trust you if you were the last thing in the multiverse…" Sans said.

"Well that's not nice! He offers us a good rest!" Papyrus said.

"Y-y-y-yeah, b-but then w-w-who's gonna defeat the d-d-d-dictator?" Alphys asked.

"Someone else! Duh!" Bendy said.

"Well not if you're still around, because if you are then there will be no one else!" Death said.

"What do you mean?" Garry asked.

"The dictator has plans to destroy the world, you must leave, and he'll change his mind…" Death said.

"I don't trust him…" Freddy said.

"Me neither, if the dictator planned on the Earth's destruction, people would have figured it out by now." Pearl said. They got their weapons out.

"What? Are you going to fight DEATH!? You wouldn't be able to do a thing against me…" Death said.

"That's what you think…" Papyrus said. He summoned a bone from the ground and it hit Noah out of the Grim Reaper's hands, then Papyrus took him and ran out the door.

"That probably means we should go too!" Charlie said. They ran out the door, Death burst through the wall, black fire coming off him, he was floating and had no more 'eyes'.

"Papyrus that was awesome!" Colin said.

"Thank you Colin, but that was only one of the AMAZING things the great Papyrus can do!" Papyrus said. They ran through the maze, but the Grim reaper was right behind them, and no matter what they did they couldn't loose him.

"One and a half minute left!" Tony said.

"I recognize this place!" Patrick said.

"Do you know where we are?" Garry asked.

"We're on the opposite side of where we should be!" Patrick said.

"How are we gonna get there now!?" Jen said.

"Like this!" Shrek said. He turned around and grabbed Death, he threw him into the wall and he broke the walls, then, when he came back Freddy did the same, Death was so angry now that he exploded, literally. He exploded, destroyed many of the walls, and causing many to collapse, they could see the exit through all the ruble.

The bad thing was, that the maze was caving in, and there were big chunks of the maze falling down on their heads.

"Run!" Alphys said. They ran towards the exit, Death noticed what they were doing and rushed towards the exit too.

They made it there first and started opening the large door.

"Come on, come on!" Garry said.

"Five seconds left!" Tony yelled. The Grim Reaper was about to grab Noah, but they took him through the door, with one second left.

They burst through a portal right in front of the dictator robot, who was floating on his platform. Everyone who was alseep was now awake and in a metal box.

"Your friends have failed! Their time is up, and Death will kill them… Then, I shall kill death, and the dictator will be invincible, and the entire circle of life will be put off! And The multiverse, will finally go into the chaotic state the dictator always wanted it to be!" The dictator robot said.

He looked over at Noah and everyone else behind him, and his expression quickly went from a happy and evil look, to a surprised and angry look.

"Guess who!" Bendy said.

"Hello again Mr. Dictator Robot!" Old man McGucket said. He flew right up to Garry's face.

"How did you do it!? How did you get past Death and still get out in time!?" The dictator robot said.

"Guess we're just, Sans-sational…" Sans said.

"Now, let them go, and go away…"Garry said.

"Oh, you actually thought I'd go with the deal? We're enemies… This is a war, you just don't make little 'promises' to your enemy!" The dictator robot said. He turned his hands to guns, and his arms revealed missiles, and every part of him became a weapon, and the armies of rule men and mutants were coming from a distance.

CHAPTER END…

Writing Finished On: Wednesday, January 24th, 2018.

Editing Finished On: Wednesday, January 24th, 2018.

Notes: My first game models are almost done, and the game programming will start soon. The game will be free at first, but then it will become $1.00.

Extra Notes: The first part is out, and two more parts will come out soon, but for right now, I hope this suffices!

Work is basically the same, I have animation on top, writing second, and then everything else like programming and stuff.

-W


	23. Chapter 20 part two

Worlds Rebel Chapter 20 Part Two-Goodbye…

The dictator robot had everyone captured, he had deployed a molding cage, a cage that started as a net for mobility, but when it senses life inside, it molds itself into a cage shape and hardens quickly.

"Finally, you bumbling idiots will be out of the dictator's way, and we will finally destroy this rock, and move to our next planet!" The dictator robot said.

"Death wasn't lying!?" Garry said.

"Yes he was! But also, no, he wasn't! He was lying by telling you that if you came with him, we wouldn't destroy the world, too bad though, it's going to happen either way!" The dictator robot said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Adam yelled. He chucked Robert at him and Robert blocked the dictator's view.

No one moved for a second because they were trying to understand what just happened, but then after the dictator got Robert off him, he saw that Cuphead and Mugman had shot through the cage and were jumping onto him.

The dictator was on the ground now, Freddy and Shrek were keeping him there while Pearl and Papyrus took off his firearms and weapons. The dictator robot flew off the ground and looked out into the distance, the armies would soon be there.

"You will pay for your ignorance!" He said as he charged an arm ion cannon. Pat got out a diamond sword and brought him down. The ion cannon shot into the sky and exploded, the explosion caused the ground to shake and cracks to form.

The dictator robot smiled and shot another ion at the ground, it blew a giant crater in the ground, and blasted everyone back.

"Finally the armies are here! Get them you fools!" The dictator robot said. The armies were right behind them, and shooting at them too.

Charlie put up an ivy wall and Adam started building. But it wasn't enough, bullet holes started coming through almost immediately, Shrek climbed the walls and jumped onto the dictator robot, slamming him down and preventing him from flying.

"Now let's see ya get away!" Shrek said. The bullets started coming through a lot more, so they had to start running.

"What's the plan!?" Patrick asked.

"Just wing it…" Sans said calmly.

"No! We'll just…" Garry said. He looked around, almost everyone was carrying or dragging a knocked out creature, the armies were right on their tails, and they couldn't dodge bullets forever.

"There!" Papyrus said. He pointed to a city, but it was to the sharp right of them, so they would need to run right past the armies.

"How do we get there!?" Spryo asked.

"I don't know, but it's our only hope!" Garry said. They took a sharp turn, and went INTO the mutant and rule men armies, they ducked, jumped, went around, and even pushed down their enemies, and with all the confusion, the rule men were hitting themselves more than they hit them!

"We're actually doing it!? But how!?" Pearl asked.

"No you idiots! Hit them! Aim in front of them so you hit them!" The dictator robot screamed. But when they tried to shoot, they only shot the rule man in front of them, and that just made it even harder for them to be hit.

They burst through the end of the armies and zigzagged around to dodge bullets. They rushed towards the city, and with high amounts of determination in them, they made it.

Rule men and mutants flooded the roads and air. Many citizens were crushed by the stampeding rule men or were brought up into the air by mutants and eaten.

"Go into that building!" Garry yelled. He pointed over to a big sky scraper, and they rushed into the lobby and up the stairs.

When they reached the top level, it was empty, and incomplete, there were construction parts everywhere, and the down below, the rule men could be seen rushing into the building, and when they saw them on the top level, they shot bullets into the sky that looked like shooting stars.

"What are we gonna do!? They're coming, and we have no weapons!" Colin said.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something!" Garry said. But then, when it seemed like things could get no worse, they did. The maze guardians were waking up, and they couldn't hold down the dictator robot forever either.

"So what are we gonna do about these guys, and the dictator robot?" Patrick asked.

Garry looked behind him as quickly as he could, he thought Patrick meant the rule men were there already, but the maze guardians were just getting up.

"Ugh… Fred, do you know where we are?" George asked. George shrugged and looked around. They quickly noticed two things though, one, they weren't in the maze anymore, two, they were surrounded by people. Both unconscious and conscious.

"I know one thing, we aren't in that bloody maze anymore!" George said.

"Wicked…" Fred replied. Then the platypus and the white haired boy woke up, the white haired boy immediately smiled, the platypus looked everywhere for it's fedora, which was now gone.

Mr. Wilson woke up last, and when he did he picked up his shovel and looked around with a searing glare.

"Well?" Spyro said.

"Well I guess I should start…" Mr. Wilson said with a Russian accent.

"Start what…?" Patrick asked.

"With apologies, my sweet but stupid friend…" Mr. Wilson said. He smoothed out his mustache, a cleaning off his shovel.

"A long time ago, when we were all still trapped in the maze, the dictator robot confronted me, telling me that if I could kill all others in the maze, except other guardians, he would free me, and the others, and he would finally give us back the loved ones we has been searching for for years on end. I was a fool, a desperate fool, and I was stupid to believe his words… What I am trying to say is, I am sorry…" Mr. Wilson said.

Patrick, Shrek, and Spyro has their mouths open wide.

"You can talk!?" Spyro said.

"Yes… I just never do it…" Mr. Wilson said.

"Anyone else want to apologize? Because after all you've put ME through, I'd like to hear some apologies other than his!" Shrek said.

The platypus just made some, weird sounding noises, the white haired boy looked very embarrassed, the two teenagers, Fred and George, stood up.

"Well, I wouldn't usually do this, but…" George said. But then, the doors burst open, and rule men started flooding in.

"TAKE COVER!" Pearl yelled. The rule men, screaming and raging, shot everywhere, destroyed objects, broke supports, and even killed some of their own. The few of them that still had powers. Pearl, Cuphead and Mugman, Adam, Jen, Pat, and Charlie all fired at the rule men with all their might, but it was no use, rule men kept coming in, and they were now throwing explosives.

"T-the building is g-gonna f-f-fall apart!" Alphys yelled. It was, the explosives were falling through holes in the floor, and it was making the building fall apart.

"At this rate, they'll get through to us!" Garry said. At that point, the explosives were coming through to them, and bullets were starting to go right next to them.

Garry remembered Dave, he remembered all the rebels, their leaders, everyone who had fought, everyone who wanted a better life, not just for them, but for everyone. He knew what he had to do, he knew that he wasn't meant to go on, that his sacrifice will allow everyone else to live on, and continue to fight the dictator's armies and the dictator himself.

So when an entire belt of assorted bombs came up right next to them, Garry grabbed it and ran straight into the rule men, who were now right outside of the office cubicles that were protecting them. He ran in, screaming, down with the dictator!

He blew up, it sent everyone and everything flying. The entrance was blocked, and as everyone fell out of the back, down to the ground. They had faces of of pure, WHAT, on them.

Sans got his powers back, and he stopped them right before landing on the ground. They stood up, and looked behind them. The building was collapsing.

"Run!" Cuphead shouted.

Everyone was awake at this point, and they were all running. All except one… Noah, who was dreaming about his life before joining the resistance. It wasn't the best life, but maybe, it was. He had friends, laughs, he helped those who needed help and they helped back. Then, he remembered, all of his friends, they needed him. He needed to wake up and help them, wherever they woke up.

"What's going on!?" Noah asked. He looked around, everything was blurry. Innocent people were running down the street as building after building started to collapse… Noah got up and looked around. Everyone stopped.

"Where's Garry?" He asked.

"Garry died! We need to run!" Tony said. Noah's eyes widened. He looked at the buildings about to crush men, women, and children.

Suddenly, something snapped inside of Noah… Both eyes started to glow, one red, and blue, he put out his hands. And all of ethe buildings stopped. He curved his hands around and the buildings were in their original position… the rule men were all around them, the citizens were captured, and so was everyone else. The rule men shot Noah with an anti-power serum, but it did nothing, but make Noah angrier.

He flung his fingers and rule men went flying back, and their weapons shot out of their hands. Noah then clenched his fingers, and the guns broke. He lifted the rule men into the air, shot them into the air and then down. Their bodies hit the ground like a rock.

More and more kept coming, they had killed some of the citizens, Noah grinned and exploded the rule men with a single snap.

"Noah?! What happened!? You're so powerful!" Pat said.

"Too powerful…" Sans said. Freddy exchanged glances with Sans.

They walked towards Noah slowly and carefully. He was now flaming, he moved his hands so swiftly nobody could see his movements. The rule men flew back at a rapid rate. And bullets were stopped mid-air. The citizens were cowering in fear because of Noah's epic power…

"Hey, Noah… You okay there pal?" Sans asked. Noah flung them into the air, for a split second. His powers then all deactivated, and he all the bullets fell to the ground.

"Yeah…?" Noah asked.

"Listen kid, you need to calm down… your taking down rule men, which is great, but you're also hurting the citizens too!" Sans said. Freddy pointed to the citizens, who were cowering, and the bricks from the buildings above fell down to them.

"I am?" Noah asked. He looked around, citizens were trying to dodge the falling bricks. Noah quickly realized this and stopped the bricks. He looked around, no more rule men to be found.

"Well, we won!" Noah said.

"Well yeah, that's great, but, you never told us you were basically invincible!" Colin said.

"Yeah that would have been helpful a long time ago!" Tony said.

"I didn't know! I'm sorry!" Noah said.

"Where, how, when! HOW DID THESE POWERS COME TO YOU!?"Jen asked.

"I told you, I don't know… But, what was wrong with… Garry?" Noah asked.

"He died… He, sacrificed himself to prevent us from dying…" Pearl said.

Noah's blue eye glowed.

"You mean, two of us are dead…?" Noah asked. Sans nodded sadly. Noah's red eye glowed, he looked around. And he lowered his head.

"Let's get going," Noah said. They walked out of the city, the citizens were left confused, scared, and saddened by the casualties…

Later that day, Lizzy walked up to Noah.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's just, he was the one to make me start all this, he started my adventure against the dictator… He's, gone now, I'll never see him again. And Dave is gone with him!" Noah said.

"We all loose people, friends, family, even sometimes, ourselves, but Dave and Garry, they wouldn't of wanted us to be sad for them, that's exactly the reason…" Lizzy said as tears went down her face.

"That's exactly why they would want us to keep going, to keep moving forward." Lizzy said. She was now sobbing.

"They were my only friends! They took me in when nobody else would, and now both of them are gone…" Lizzy said. Papyrus came over and wrapped them both in his arms, giving them a warm hug.

"Do not worry humans, I miss them too…" Papyrus said.

"We all do…" Cuphead added.

"Without Dave, we have died to that demon, and without Garry, none of us would be here…" Sans said. Soon, they were all huddled together, in one big crying hug. And later that evening, in Maurice's base, a proper sendoff was made, for both of them…

"Goodbye, Garry and Dave… We could not get your bodies, but we know you're here. And we miss you, everyone. Without you, we would be dead, we would not be here, and we swear, to all of you, that your sacrifice, that your death, will not be in vain… This may be the end for you on this mortal land, but the beginning, in a new world, a new, better place. Where not even the dictator can reach you… You will, eternally be missed." Maurice said, lowering a hollow coffin into the ground…

The next day, it wasn't the same, the leadership, and the determining words Garry gave to them, weren't there… And the day was mostly silent… They just wandered, saddened by the deaths of two friends, and of the other countless deaths, they know were more aware about than ever…

But they knew, deep in their hearts… He wasn't gone at all…

Writing Ended: Thursday, February 22nd, 2018

Editing Ended: Thursday, February 22nd, 2018

Notes: Yes, I am alive, and no, I have not left this story. Trust me, it is NOT dead, more chapters will be coming out more frequently, and they'll be coming back with more words and more action, I plan on revising the entire story if I can find the time, going through my posted chapters and editing them heavily. I read them a few days back for the first time, and they need some grammar mending, plot-hole filling, and story adding.

So don't worry, the story isn't gone, and everything's alright. Considering my work priorities, animation and writing still hold a strong fight against each other for the number one spot.

Thanks for reading! -W


	24. Chapter 20 part three

Worlds Rebel Chapter 20 part three-To the Dictator!

It was a stormy night, and inside of a large rebel controlled city, a small graveyard was made, to honor the millions of fallen that have died going against the dictator.

"Heya, Noah…" Sans said as he walked up to Noah, who was on the top of the hill they he lived on before he fought the dictator. They could see the entire city from up there…

"Yeah…?" Noah asked.

"I just wanted to ask you… Do you know-" Sans said before being interrupted.

"No I don't know how they came to me, they just… Did…" Noah replied. Noah looked around, the city wasn't dirty anymore, and the tiny shacks that people once lived in were now full sized houses, that looked like the houses from before the dictator took over.

And now it wasn't only people who lived in the city, there were fugitive workers, creatures of all kinds were scattered among the city. The city limits had been pushed as well, the economy was now much better in the city, and the population had skyrocketed. The dastardly rule men had been replaced, by people Maurice called, Rebel Guardians.

They weren't like the rule men at all, they were friendly, they had good relationships with the citizens, and protected them daily from invading rule men. But they weren't the only kind of defense, there was an entire military base in the city hall, they patrolled everywhere, day and night, and made sure the city was safe.

Almost everything had changed in the city, and Noah barely recognized it, except for one part, the friendly faces it held inside of it.

"You know, your friend really did work here…" Sans said.

"Yeah, it's almost like I'm in an entirely new place… But without two people, Garry and Dave…" Noah said.

"Well ya still have Lizzy! And you have us…" Sans said.

"And I'm gonna protect all of you with my life…" Noah replied.

After a few days of rest and making friends, the group departed from the city, with their new friends from the mutant caves.

There were seven people, Frisk, the Sunflower Queen, a little gray cat-like slime, another goo ball but this one was green, a person made out of blocks, a blonde man wearing a torn up vault suit, and a tiny version of Freddy.

They started making their way through the wasteland once more. Except this time, they had ONE thought in all of their heads, get a rocket, and get to the dictator. They now had a small army of people, and they believed that they could do it…

They wandered aimlessly for days, weeks, months? They didn't know anymore… They had walked past tons of factories, rule men cloning stations, water purification stations, and resource constructors. They went past several mutant caves, and countless cities.

But finally, an idea came to Alphys's head, she ran up to Noah and Lizzy.

"N-Noah! I h-h-have an I-I-idea!" Alphys stammered.

"Yeah, what is it?" Noah asked.

"W-well, w-w-we've been l-looking for a-a-a r-rocket this entire t-t-time, but w-w-why d-don't w-w-we j-j-just b-build o-one!?" Alphys said.

Noah and Lizzy stopped… they couldn't believe how blind they've been this entire time… How could they let everyone trek for weeks on end, while the answer for their entire problem was right under their nose.

They rushed to the nearest factory they could find, and burst through the doors. They took out the rule men defending the entrance, and quickly took hold of the part they needed, the storehouse, where every part, every bit of power and every resource they have is stored.

"How are we gonna take it all?" Adam asked. Frisk signed a truck, Adam suggested blocks, Colin said teleportation, Mable said take what you can, and Sans said Sans' powers… And Sans' powers won… by a landslide…

Sans lifted the materials up, everyone took their fair share, and Sans took the rest. They quickly left the factory and ran to a giant empty plot of land, and started construction. Building a rocket, sounds very hard right? It is… Even with the powers and extremely fast building skills of the team they had, it still took hours, to make the bottom.

By the end of the day, they had completely about half of their rocket, and the next day, their fully functional, gigantic, indestructible rocket was made. It was… Very badly made, it was powered by solar power converted into fuel over an equivalent exchange system, the entire rocket was made of various metals, solar panels, and tons of other materials formed together to make something that would keep oxygen inside of it.

There were many oxygen generators scattered around the ship, inside their storage, their bedrooms, cafeteria, everywhere. But the most important part of the rocket, was it's weapon and thruster system, it was what would allow them to get to the dictator…

There was a radar that would track motion, it was said that the dictator's flying mini planet was always orbiting, so they could see it on their radar, they also had an autopilot, which would follow anything they choose on their radar.

They boarded their rocket, scared of failure and certain death, and even worse, getting there… the rocket pointed itself straight up by exploding two things below it, and then having two large metal poles hold it up on the opposite side. Noah turned on the thruster, the rocket started to lift off the ground, and into the sky.

The rocket nearly fell down to the ground again, but the thrusters quickly turned back on and shot them back into the sky.

"This is awesome!" Colin shouted. Everyone was very excited now that their rocket was working. And now that the sky had turned to black, with tiny white twinkling stars scattered around, they turned on their radar, and looked for motion, there was motion from a big, slow orbiting object close to them… They selected it and went off to what might have been, their last day together…

Error: Asteroid incoming, distance: 7,000 kilometers

Error: Asteroid incoming, distance: 4,000 kilometers

Error: Asteroid incoming, distance: 1,000 kilometers

Error: Asteroid incoming, distance: 100 kilometers

Error: Asteroid incoming, distance: 1 kilometer


	25. Chapter 21

Worlds Rebel Chapter 21-Down With the Dictator!

Everyone was having a good time, telling stories of their past lives, partying, eating, finally not being chased by a rule man, by a dictator robot, or some ginormous demon that wants to suck out their souls... They were finally having a good time…

But that all ended when, BANG, a giant asteroid hit smack dab in the front of the rocket, the asteroid flew off, and only caused a bit of damage, but what happened afterwards was horrible…

"What's happening!?" Alphys yelled. Noah ran to the radar, they weren't at the dictator's mini planet, they were in an asteroid shower!

"We need to get out of here now!" Noah yelled. He steered the ship around, but it was no use, the asteroids hit them one after the other, causing more and more damage to come to the ship. Sans started using his powers to mend the ship, but it get hit more than it got repaired.

"Fire weapon systems!" Papyrus said. The weapons shot everywhere, and asteroids were being destroyed, but there was one downfall… When they hit the asteroids, the asteroids just became smaller asteroids, that hit a bigger area!

They ran to the back to avoid getting hit by any asteroids that might get in. And a lot did, they rushed into a closed room and hid, there was no air outside anymore, only a bit of air that was being generated by the oxygen generators, and that was almost immediately sucked out by a giant vacuum named space…

But finally, asteroids started pelting the walls of the room they were in, Sans tried to mend it, but again, it was no use, the wall broke, they ran out into the halls again to get out of that situation, but ran into a worse one. Most of the air was gone, so was most of the ship.

"Look! There's the dictator's mini planet!" Noah said before covering his mouth to save air. But there is was, the dictator's mini planet, it had a giant missile on it, pointing right towards the Earth.

"He must be getting ready to destroy the world!" Lizzy said. They were basically floating there at this point, they had to hold their breath for nearly minutes at a time to just get a tiny bit of air.

They were about three fourths there, and they were almost not moving at all. They took one last breath and launched themselves into space. They grabbed onto different flying pieces of debris and launched off that until they reached the giant think glass dome.

When they made contact an alarm sounded and sentry turrets pooped out of the glass, they aimed at them and shot super-charged bullets. Sans stopped them and blasted the glass open, then he let everyone in and mended the glass.

They landed inside of a big forest, it was filled with giant green trees of all kinds, and animals were everywhere, the air was clean and the plants were REAL! It was the first thing like this any of them had seen in a long time, and for some of them, it was the first.

"This is incredible!" Lizzy said, about to run off. But Charlie grabbed her before she could.

"We can't get lost, we need to stay together and find the dictator!" Charlie whispered as if someone was right next to them.

They wandered through the forest until they made it to a city of pure gold. The people there looked very rich and very fancy. Noah and everyone else, were dirty, had ripped clothes, out of breath, and hurt. When they walked through the city people gave them odd looks and laughed at them.

They walked up to the only one who looked relatively humble, he wore regular clothes, he had a normal home, and had a garden next to his home.

"Excuse me, do you know where the dictator lives?" Noah asked.

"The leader? He lives right over there friend!" He said. He pointed to a big house made of pure diamond, it was on top of a hill, made of gold, and had a flag post of emeralds.

They walked up the hill, and knocked on the door. A man from Earth opened it, he was a slave. He had a torn white shirt, and ripped pants, he looked injured, but was still smiling.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We're here to see the dictator." Colin said. The man immediately knew what they were talking about, he quickly pulled them aside.

"Are you here to kill the dictator?" He asked.

"Depends on who's asking…" Sans said.

"I'm asking, if you are… Then I can help you!" He said.

"H-how c-c-could you help u-u-us?" Alphys asked. He opened Noah's hand and placed down a small device in his hand.

"What's this?" Noah asked. He pressed the button and he started feeling weird.

"NO NO NO!" The man shouted, but before he could do anything, Noah disappeared and was suddenly inside of the dictator's home.

He was inside of one of the many bathrooms, luckily, this one wasn't being used! He opened the door slightly and peered outside, guards were patrolling down the halls. He heard someone's voice from somewhere else, and wherever it was coming from, the soldier's were going.

Noah followed them, making sure he wasn't followed or caught, he made it to a courtyard, but it wasn't a normal courtyard size, an entire army of mechs and rule men, tanks, helicopters and planes, even some tamed mutants were all listening to some commanders and generals on a stage.

"I have revived word, from some of our citizens, that some new unwelcome quests have entered our planet. They have been spotted in Vitsnowell, which is the closest place to this house, I will not let them breach through our security, find them, and kill them…" The general said. He unrolled a picture of everyone running.

"We were able to snap a picture of them, this is from Vitsnowell, a citizen got this picture, and we identified them. These are highly wanted criminals on Earth, we suspect they've come here to kill the dictator… We cannot let this happen." A commander said.

A shot flew right past Noah's head and hit the wall next to him, everyone looked to Noah. There was a rule man right next to Noah. He shot again and Noah ducked down and kicked the gun out of his hand, he then shot at the rule man several times, and missed every shot.

After that, hundreds and thousands of bullets went flying at Noah, he hid behind a pillar and ran down a hallway in front of him. Rule men started flooding down the hallways next to him, he kept running down the same way, but rule men quickly flooded that hallway too.

Noah was surrounded and had literally no weapons or anything to get him out of the trouble he was in. He tried to activate his powers but they weren't working. Suddenly though, the rest of Noah's friends started bursting through the rule men, they shot back but Sans quickly teleported Noah right next to him, and put up a bone wall.

Pat, Jen, and Adam quickly put up obsidian walls, and they used everything they could to block

off the rule men. The only problem with that though, was that they were coming from the other way now too.

They quickly put up walls on the other side too, the only problem with THAT though was, now they had no escape.

"Well we're safe now, but now what?" Colin asked.

"We teleport away!" The man said.

"Yeah but where do we go?" Lizzy asked.

"She's right, what happens if we teleport right outside of the walls we just made?" Charlie asked.

"Or if we teleport back to space!" Shrek said.

"Or what about back on Earth?" Cuphead said.

"Now just listen! It's coordinated, I put it to the bathroom because I thought you were ALL going! I'll coordinate it to the dictator's office! You just need to get past the guards he has inside, and then you just kill him! Then the whole universe is free!" The man said. The walls were breaking, and bullets started to come through, one hit the man.

"Oh no!" Noah said.

"Pearl get the medical kits!" Lizzy said. They tried their best but before they could the walls started breaking, and they needed to fix them.

"Listen to use the machine, just enter the coordinates, for the office, it is twenty-seven, eighty-two, eighteen. Put that in, and make sure that you hold each other, then it will teleport you ALL to his office… stay safe." He said. The walls were fixed, Noah had entered in the numbers, and while Pearl was getting the medical kit, he died.

"That's one more, who has died o the dictator's army… let's teleport… We're ending this now…" Noah said. They all took each others hands, and teleported to a giant office, bigger than anything else they've seen before, for a room, that is.

They were also surrounded by guards, they quickly killed them before they could contact anyone, and looked around for the dictator.

"He's not here!? Where is he!?" Noah said. The door suddenly opened. And the dictator came in on the phone.

"Yes, send the missile to Earth NOW!" He said. He looked up, and there was Noah and everyone else.

"yeah what is it? Make it quick…" He said. He looked around, and there were the dead guards. His mad face quickly turned to fear and confusion.

"Oh, I know you… You're that Noah kid and his gang of rebels… Well then, I guess I don't need to ask why you're here.

"All the people you've killed, all the lives ruined, all the places destroyed… We will avenge them all, now!" Noah said. They all lunged at him, he dodged them all and his phone turned into a weapon they couldn't even describe. It fired every kind of bullet to EVER exist at them, Sans put up a wall and it was almost completely obliterated the second it was put up.

"How can we win this!?" Bendy said.

"Everything we throw at him is destroyed before it even gets close to him!" Adam said. They had to focus on dodging when he had only ONE gun, but then he pulled out another copy of it and fired twice as much.

"You aren't the first to try and kill me! Many family members, friends, slaves, rebel ARMIES! But they've all DIED! And so will you!" He said. Noah's powers still wouldn't work. They dodged for a long time, and didn't land a single hit… And eventually, they all died…

The Earth was destroyed by the mega-missile, Maurice and his freed city were destroyed, and everything in the universe, was eventually taken over by, and eventually destroyed by, the dictator…

END

Writing Finished on The world has ended… All hope is lost

Editing finished on: NNNNNNNNNNN

Dictator's log, finally, it's all mine, it's all mine! The tiny space rock… it's the only thing that's left, but its mine! ALL MINE! There's nobody left, but at least I have this, I think I'll name him, rocky… Yeah, that sounds good! But at least I have something, something left in this universe, not just universe, multiverse, I've destroyed everything, but now, I own this.

A

P

R

I

L

F

O

O

L

S

The dictator pulled out his second gun, and started shooting everywhere. Walls were breaking, the roof was collapsing, the things in the room were exploding and flying everywhere.

"How are we gonna win this now!?" Mugman asked.

"We need to get his guns! Once they're gone, he's dead!" Cuphead replied. they started aiming for the guns, and not him, but it didn't do much more. He still destroyed everything they threw at him in less than a second.

But then, Shrek was able to sneak up behind him, he grabbed one of the guns and used it to block the other bullets, it hit and split the gun in half, then the others started focusing fire on his gun.

It didn't do much, until Sans was able to stop dodging for a second and use his powers to take it away.

"You think it's over? Ha! I've only just started!" He said. He pulled out a device that made him invisable, then he ran around and pulled out a sword, he then ran around and tried to slash them. But Sans grabbed him with his powers before he could hit anyone, then he bashed him against the walls until he dropped the machine.

Noah picked him up and Shrek picked him up by the suit.

"Now, finally. All of those who have suffered due to you, will know justice..." Sans said.

"You can't kill me! They'll destroy the Earth unless I give the word!" The dictator said. Frisk got a phone, and pressed the button labeled missile control station.

"Say it!" Lizzy said. He turned his head away, but Freddy put it back.

"Fire the missile NOW!" He said.

"It must be prepared first sir…" The woman on the phone said.

"I don't care! Fire!" He said. Sans held a sharp bone to the dictator's face.

"Fire it at all costs!" He said. Sans didn't put It through the dictator's face.

"We're gonna kill you on Earth, so EVERYONE knows it's real." Noah said.

"But pretty soon there won't be an Earth!" Bendy said. And after that, an alarm sounded, and the rule men from before burst through the door. They quickly help up he dictator as a shield.

"Don't fire or he's dead!" Noah said. It was very tense, the rule men had no idea what to do, they couldn't fire, or the dictator was dead. And they were cloned with the thought of only one thing, the dictator's survival and keeping his rule in tact. But firing now would kill the dictator, and letting them live, would make his rule go out of tact.

They lowered their guns.

"Now, deactivate the missile or he's dead!" Sans said. Alphys, Papyrus, and Colin were all freaking out behind them. This had to go well, because if it didn't that would be the END for them. A rule man took his phone and told them to deactivate the missile launching sequence, dictator's orders.

Noah and the others huddled together to make a plan, while Tony, Pearl, and Shrek all made sure the rule men didn't try anything.

"Okay I've got a plan, we'll make a dummy dictator, and put him somewhere for them to pick up, then we'll leave the station with our "stuff" and we'll have the dictator, ready to be destroyed on the planet he was born on!" Pat said.

"That's a good idea, but what happens if they find us out?" Colin asked.

"Then we're dead!" Freddy said.

Mr. Wilson got out a bag from his pocket, he quickly expanded it and they took the dictator from Shrek, and they all went into the bathroom. They put the dictator into the bag and tied him up and taped him down so much, he couldn't move or make a noise at all. Fred and George set an exploding trap on the ground and they left.

"What about the dummy?" Papyrus asked.

"We don't need it..." Charlie said

"Where's the dictator…?"

"He's in the bathroom, but we've set a bomb, when we're off the station, and back on Earth, you can go get him, we've also set up a camera, so if you try to get it early, the entirety of the space station will be destroyed, the same if you shoot us, we're armed with bombs too…" Noah said.

"And if you try to get him and shoot us, boom, the entire place is done for…" Colin said.

"I'm really starting to like you guys more!" Bendy said.

"Just now you're liking us?" Lizzy asked.

They made their way to the rocket escape pods. They all boarded a big one and left the station. They unpacked their "luggage", and went to full speed to try and get back as fast as possible.

"Guys we did it!" Cuphead yelled.

"We've done it again!" Adam said. They rejoiced with a small party on the ship, and for the first time in a LONG time, they had something to do other than worry, or have sad memories about their past, they were finally going to have their pasts back!

Chapter end…..

HOPE YA LIKED MY APRIL FOOLS JOKE! HA HA HA


	26. Chapter 22

Worlds Rebel Chapter 23-There and Back

As the spaceship landed in the city that Maurice had recently taken over, they got out one by one to anxious people watching them. Noah went right to Maurice.

"Hold your fire men! They're friends." Maurice said. Guards surrounding the ship lowered their guns.

"Why did you go into space?" Maurice asked.

"We went on a mission, and we came back with a wonderful prize!" Noah said. Next, Shrek came out holding a bag, he unloaded it to show the dictator. People stared in awe, but not in awe of seeing the real dictator, they thought they had just gotten a dictator robot, which were still very hard to get in a bag and still be alive in one piece.

"Noah! Why would you bring a dictator bot here!? They could track him!" Maurice said.

"This isn't a bot, this is the real dictator, we went to space and got him!" Noah said. Maurice's mouth dropped, and Noah could see the complete awe in his face.

They brought him down and into Maurice's new office on the surface, which was the town hall, he sent out a mega transmission on his rebel communicator, and he got hold of MANY different rebel groups, including the one where they found their first ever minecraftian. When they heard word of it, they all started fleeting to the city.

Unfortunately, the Rule men heard them too, so they decided to be smart for once, and use strategy to get their leader back. They got a ton of their best men, dressed them like rebels, and made their way to the reclaimed city.

When they got there, the rebels from all over had already made it, and they were preparing to relaunch into space and take over the space station, from there, they could stop the cloning of rule men, take back cities and towns, and finally bring the world back to normal, like it was so long ago.

"Alright, plan's finished, now there's only one problem… Where are we gonna get a rocket?" One of the leaders asked.

"We'll have to sacrifice some of our vehicles and and many resources, because after Noah told us what nearly happened to them, we're gonna need a very sturdy machine to get there!" Maurice said.

"We'd be happy to give parts." A strange man said.

"And who are you?" A rebel leader asked.

"We're from the Vermilian quadrant" He replied.

"But I'm from there…" A rebel leader said.

"Well then, there must be two rebel bases there, we are extremely secretive, and we are extremely large, so don't destroy your own machines, we will sacrifice our own…" He said.

The "rebels" brought many machines, and tons of metal. It wasn't even scraped or rusted metal, it looked brand new.

"How did you get that kind of metal, nobody but Maurice has ever gotten fresh metal!" A rebel commander asked.

"We've taken a factory for our own, now get your men to start building!" He said. And they did, they build not only a rocket, but a spaceship, with provided by reference pictures from the Jarganodan main rebel base. They built a battle ship, extremely heavy, able to carry every troop they had, plus more. It was ready to go into battle.

They boarded the ship, but to their surprise. No rule men.

"This is very strange," A leader said. "No rule men to be seen, they would've been coming in guns blazing trying to kill us all, but no, of all times, when we have their precious leader, their gone!"

"It's wonderful isn't it! We're finally gonna get revenge on them!" Another rebel leader said. But inside of the ship, in an incredibly sealed, and highly guarded room, rebel troops were guarding the dictator.

"Enjoy your last few days alive, you'll be going out the same way you came in, but first, you're gonna watch us destroy everything you've worked so hard to get to." A general said. As he walked out and sent more troops in, the "rebels" that gave them the parts to make the ship, entered.

"Hello my leader, we are here to free you, then we will blow this place up with nukes, making the rebels and that annoying little kid and his group." The rule man said.

He walked away, knowing that he was being closely watched, and went to the power core, then thing that made sure everything ran, and that the ship could move and handle all of the things that might hit it.

The rule man slipped a small byte into the core, then he ran away. He returned to the place where the dictator was being held, and he told the main guards that an attack on the left side of the ship was happening. The troops ran away. He ran down to the dictator and untied him. He placed him in a bag and ran.

But while running, he placed down many little red dots everywhere, these were tiny-boomers, they were tiny bombs that could take out the entire world, they have never been used, but, when the spaceship gets far enough into space they'll blow it all up.

He and his men ran down the bridge with a bag, but not before being stopped by a small platoon of rebels.

"What do you think you're doing?" They asked.

"A small army of rule men are attacking my home, I must return to my main base…" He said.

"Check the bag…" A commander said. When they opened it and saw the dictator, they immediately brought the dictator back, found out that they were rule men from a series of tests, and threw them in the prison too.

"If I can't get out of here, then we'll not be able to stop them!" The rule man said.

"You idiot! You had a chance and you lost it! You should have shot those stupid rebels and brought the army! But no, now we're doomed to loose MY hard work!" The dictator replied. More and more rebel troops loaded onto the ship.

Maurice and the other rebel leaders were getting ready to launch, but then a commander came in.

"Sir, a mini red was just found…" The commander said. The leaders turned quickly with a look of fear on their faces.

"Mini reds are on the ship!" One of them said.

"Must of been from one of those rule men, search the ship!" another leader said. They searched the ship, cleaning out all the mini reds (a nickname for tiny-boomers) off the ship, except for one. The power core still had a mini red on it. When they launched, it's timer went off, in about three days, the ship would be blown out of the sky.

They flew into the sky, and through the endless void of start for two days in a row went, and across the asteroid field that protected the space station, they went right through it, and activated a tractor-beam to suck in the space station, they started going back to Earth, but in the middle of it, they heard a small beeping, Noah looked into the power core, and saw the mini-red, he took it out and to Maurice.

"Another one!?" Maurice said.

"And this one's about to blow!" Another leader said.

"We need to get it away from Earth and us!" Maurice said.

"Shoot it out with an escape pod!" A leader said. They ran to the escape pods and put the mini-red in the escape pod.

"How are we gonna launch it!" Colin asked. Lizzy then ran into the pod

"Lizzy what are you doing!?" Adam yelled. She slammed the launch button and tried to get out of the pod, but to no avail, the doors closed before she could get out, and they couldn't stop the pod or get to it, because the ship was on autopilot and still going to the Earth.

Noah went into another pod without thinking and launched to try and get to Lizzy, but while going after her, he watched as the pod exploded and blew his pod back into the ship before he could even get close.

When blasted back in, they had to close up the holes to prevent being sucked out, but now, Noah was the last original member.

"She's gone…?" Bendy asked.

"Wow, I never thought that'd happen…" Shrek said.

Before Noah could say anything, they landed back on Earth, with all their enemies, and everything they needed to bring the Earth back to normal


	27. Chapter 23

Worlds Rebel Final Chapter-Worlds the Way They Use to Be

They landed to and came outside to unending cheers, but Noah was just walking down ignoring everything. He just walked down, They brought the dictator up to a giant observatory, it was not only an observatory, because when they pressed a button, they could see the entire world, battles of rebels and rule men were going on everywhere, it was not only a world war, but a universal war.

Creatures of all kinds fought and made rule men retreat and surrender. And not only on the ground, but in the air, and a few space fights were going on too. And whenever a battle was won, the rebels would reclaim that land, making it livable, and bringing back animal and plant life to the Earth.

"You can't do this!" The dictator said.

"We already have, you're empire of evil is falling, and soon you will too!" The rebel leader said. But meanwhile, while this was happening, Noah and the others were also fighting, Noah, not only fighting for freedom, but for the fallen. Rule men and rebels were falling everywhere. And Noah feared that another one of his friends were next!

The animated version will finish the series, if it takes longer than expected due to bugs or glitches (I have a very cheep animation software, and I mean free) so if it doesn't work as I've planned it, I will release the written ending! But for right now, the animation might need to come out first!


End file.
